Prince of Persia: Camino hacia un Destino
by Kaileena750
Summary: La primera parte de mi nueva trilogia :P he tomado como comienzo el final de SOT y a partir de ahi he seguido la historia hasta cambiarla por completo. Toda la historia esta posteada en el mismo capitulo


**Prince of Persia: Camino hacia un Destino**

**Prólogo**

¿Alguna vez habéis llegado a depositar toda vuestra confianza sobre una persona, y luego os habéis visto en la situación de decidir si confiar en esa persona o no? ¿Habéis estado rodeado de un grupo de personas a las que creíais conocer, y de repente son completamente desconocidos? ¿Habéis llegado a soportar el dolor que conlleva, no el hecho de perder a vuestros seres queridos, sino el dolor de saber que han muerto por vuestros actos? Pues bien, así me sentí yo cuando todo lo que conocía y todo lo que quería se desvaneció en la nada.

No sé si conocéis la leyenda de las Arenas del Tiempo, pero si habéis escuchado alguna de las muchas versiones de los cataclismos que podrían desencadenar su liberación, sabed que fui yo el que abrió el Reloj de Arena. Fue hace menos de un año, era mi primera batalla y deseaba demostrarle a mi padre mi valía. Cuando invadimos la India encontramos el Reloj de Arena y una Daga, la mítica Daga del Tiempo. El Visir del Marajá le traicionó y se puso al servicio de mi Padre a cambio de elegir el tesoro que el eligiese. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber en aquel momento que lo que aquel viejo perturbado perseguía era desencadenar el poder de las Arenas … Me utilizó a mí para abrir aquel condenado Reloj, y creedme cuando os digo que aún hoy recuerdo la rabia y el dolor que sentí al ver que mis compañeros y amigos, e incluso mi propio Padre, se convertían en monstruos de Arena. A todos ellos tuve que dar muerte.

Habría terminado suicidándome de no ser por Farah … ¿Qué quién es Farah? La joven hija del Marajá, que me acompañó durante toda nuestra aventura en el Palacio de Azaad. Por desgracia, mi orgullo me pasó factura. No le hice caso cuando debí hacerlo y eché nuestros planes a perder, y ella, que no se rendía, me arrebató la Daga del Tiempo y continuó sola. Traté de frenarla, creedme que lo intenté, pero llegué demasiado tarde y solo conseguí ver como caía al vacío y perdía la vida. Deshecho y lleno de ira, decidí ponerle fin a aquella masacre.

Al introducir la Daga en el Reloj todo comenzó a ir hacia atrás. Volví a ver a Farah colgando del borde del abismo, las batallas libradas, la muerte de mi Padre, el viaje por el desierto … y acabé despertando justo en la noche antes a la invasión a la India. Me desperté con la Daga en la mano, sorprendido.

Decidido a evitar aquella masacre, corrí a buscar a Farah en sus aposentos, ella parecía no reconocerme. Me pasé toda la noche narrándole nuestras hazañas, pero para ella lo que estaba escuchando eran las alucinaciones de un soldado loco. No me creyó cuando le dije que el Visir era un traidor … hasta que apareció. Cuando le di muerte le entregué la Daga a Farah, que me miraba con miedo y a la vez sorprendida. Aquella despedida fue muy dura, pues, en los días pasados entre las paredes del Palacio de Azaad, había llegado a amarla. Sin embargo ella ya no recordaba lo que habíamos vivido juntos. Sólo le quedaría el recuerdo de un Príncipe persa que irrumpió en sus aposentos y le contó una historia que para ella jamás pasó. Pero le quedaría la duda de cómo aquel Príncipe podría conocer su palabra secreta, Kakollukillam.

**Capítulo 1: De vuelta a casa**

Ya que el Visir no tuvo ocasión de llevar a cabo su traición, mi Padre decidió no invadir la India. Así que comenzamos nuestro viaje de regreso a Babilonia, nuestro hogar. Como no hubo invasión, mi primera batalla no llegó a realizarse, teóricamente, claro. Yo iba en mi caballo, deprimido por la decepción que me llevé con Farah, junto a mi Padre y mis dos hermanos.

Éramos cuatro en total. El mayor de todos era Bazag, que tenía 22 años. Tenía una melena algo más larga que la mía, peinada con una pequeña coleta con la que apartaba el largo flequillo de su cara. Siempre iba con su halcón, era su fiel amigo y mensajero. Sabía luchar con destreza con dos espadas. Para mí era todo un modelo a seguir, siempre ponía paz cuando mi otro hermano y yo peleábamos. Él iba a heredar el trono de nuestro Padre, aunque eso no me importaba mucho, la verdad.

Luego estaba Kumarag, mi hermano mellizo. Toda la vida me ha reprochado el hecho de que nací varios minutos después que él. Aunque, la verdad, el que aparentaba ser más maduro siempre fui yo. Era muy nervioso, y a pesar de ser el que tenía el pelo más corto de los tres, era el que lo llevaba más alborotado. Además era muy mal perdedor, y, para qué negarlo, era el que peor luchaba de los tres. Raro fue que no le pasara nada en su primera batalla dos años atrás, a la que yo no pude asistir porque, mientras entrenábamos para prepararnos, caí de mi caballo y me fracturé el brazo, lo que me impidió terminar el entrenamiento.

El más pequeño de todos era yo. Kumarag y yo teníamos en aquel entonces 18 años. Según Bazag, yo era el favorito de nuestros padres. Yo siempre he pensado que la favorita era Nasirah, nuestra hermana. Era dos años menor que Bazag y muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo negro, como nosotros, y tenía unos ojos grisáceos preciosos. Nuestros padres siempre la protegían mucho, y aunque parecía muy seria, siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitabas ayuda. Acababa de cumplir los 18, y no tardarían en llegar príncipes de otros reinos pidiendo su mano. Ella, sin embargo, nunca quiso casarse de ese modo. Soñaba con vivir una aventura en la que se enamoraría del que sería su esposo. Pero nunca salió de Babilonia.

Finalmente estaba nuestra Madre, la dulce Halima, siempre tan gentil con nosotros. De niños, cada vez que nos metíamos en un lío y nuestro Padre nos correteaba por Palacio para castigarnos, siempre aparecía y nos protegía. Mi Padre decía que así no lograrían educarnos, pero ella era muy perseverante a la hora de hacer las cosas, incluido educar a sus hijos.

Volviendo a la historia, os contaré por qué Bazag decía que yo era el favorito. Como decía, yo iba en mi caballo, deprimido por lo de Farah, pero mis hermanos pensaban que era por no haber podido librar mi primera batalla.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, "pequeño saltamontes"? - Mi hermano Bazag comenzó a apodarme "pequeño saltamontes" desde que comencé a pegar esos brincos que tanto me caracterizaban, porque mi lucha, básicamente, se basaba en acrobacias, y era el único que sabía correr por las paredes, algo que Kumarag odiaba. - Te veo deprimido.

- No es nada, Bazag. Sólo estoy algo cansado. - Le contesté.

- Si, ya … - Interrumpió Kumarag, ordenándole a su caballo colocarse junto a nosotros. - ¿Cansado de qué? ¿De luchar? - Dijo en tono de burla.

- ¡Búrlate ahora que aún no he demostrado que te supero en habilidades de lucha! - Le contesté yo, irritado.

- ¿Tú? ¿Superarme a mí? ¡Sigue soñando, pequeñajo! - Se burló, revolviéndome el pelo.

- ¡Deja de llamarme pequeñajo! ¡Cuando lleguemos a casa qué tal si luchamos y así te demuestro que puedo contigo! - Le grité, ya enfadado.

- Venga, vale. Así te demostraré que lo que tu haces es mucho baile y poca lucha …

- ¡Te voy a …!

- ¡Eh, ya vale! Kumarag, si no quieres enfrentarte a mí más te vale que te vuelvas por donde has venido … - Le ordenó Bazag.

Kumarag, obviamente, no quería enfrentarse a Bazag, pues éste era mucho más hábil que él. Kumarag se fue de nuevo a la zona trasera del grupo, con los otros soldados con los que había trabado amistad. Mi Padre, que había escuchado la conversación, ordenó aminorar la marcha a su caballo y se puso a nuestra altura para charlar con mi hermano Bazag y yo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre al novato? - Preguntó con tono cariñoso, cosa rara en él, pues siempre era muy serio.

- Está triste porque no ha podido demostrar su valía ante vos, Padre. - Le explicó Bazag.

- No te preocupes por eso, Amir. Estoy seguro de que eres un gran guerrero. - Me dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro. - Ya tendrás tu oportunidad, y seguro que me harás sentir orgulloso.

No podía creer lo que veía, mi Padre sonreía. No se había mostrado afectuoso en todo el viaje con ninguno de mis hermanos, y sin embargo lo fue conmigo. Nunca había recibido frases de ánimo por su parte. Ese papel lo jugaban mi madre y mi hermana, pero nunca él …

- ¿Ves como eres su favorito?

**Capítulo 2: Fiesta de Bienvenida**

Llegamos a Babilonia varios días más tarde. Cuando llegamos todo fue un mar de cálidas bienvenidas. Los soldados eran recibidos por sus familias con gran entusiasmo. Nosotros continuamos nuestro camino hasta Palacio. Allí estaban mi Madre y mi hermana, deseando que desmontásemos de los caballos para abrazarnos.

- ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros sanos y salvos a los cuatro!- Dijo mi Madre mientras abrazaba a mi Padre. Luego se acercó a nosotros a abrazarnos.

- Padre, al fin volvéis. - Le dijo mi hermana abrazándole. - Os hemos echado mucho de menos.

- Nosotros también hemos echado en falta vuestra presencia, hija mía. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Algún problema? - Le dijo él.

- Nada en absoluto, Padre.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Qué tal fue la batalla, Shahraman? - Le preguntó mi Madre, aún abrazada a mí.

- No hubo batalla, supongo que el joven Amir deberá esperar para tener su primera batalla. - Le contestó él.

- ¡Así que es eso lo que te ocurre! Tranquilo, hijo mío. No te deprimas, ya tendrás tu primera batalla más adelante. Es mejor así, cuanto más tardes en meterte en una guerra más tiempo vivirás tranquilo.

Mi Madre odiaba las guerras. Cuando era un niño recuerdo lo preocupada que se quedaba al ver marchar a mi Padre. Ella había perdido a su familia en una guerra que hubo en su juventud. Supongo que ahora tenía miedo de perder a su esposo e hijos.

Esa noche hubo una gran fiesta a la que muchos de los soldados asistieron. Algunos, en cambio, prefirieron quedarse en casa y descansar. Sin embargo, fueron muchos los que tuvieron ánimo y fuerzas para asistir. Todos vestíamos nuestras mejores galas. Tras la cena todos los allí presentes comenzaron a beber y bailar. Yo no estaba de ánimos para aquello, y me fui a los jardines a dar un paseo, para ver si conseguía calmar mis pensamientos. Mi hermana me siguió hasta allí. No sé cómo, pero sabía que mi tristeza no se debía al no haber luchado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Amir? - Me preguntó.

- No es nada, Nasirah, sólo estoy algo cansado. - Mentí.

- Amir, que sea una mujer no quiere decir que sea estúpida. Cuéntame, venga. Sé que no es ni agotamiento ni tristeza por no poder haberle demostrado a Padre de lo que eres capaz. Bien sabe él lo buen espadachín que eres.

- En serio, Nasirah, no quiero hablar de ello. No lo entenderías …

- Amir, sabes que siempre he estado a tu lado cuando tenías un problema, y siempre te he apoyado. Vamos, cuéntame.

- Está bien … Verás, si que hubo una batalla.

- ¿Insinúas que Padre nos ha mentido?

- No, deja que te explique. ¿Conoces la leyenda de las Arenas del Tiempo?

- Amir, que eso era un cuento que nos contaba Madre cuando éramos críos para dormir …

- ¡Maldita sea! Nasirah estoy hablando en serio. El hecho de que ninguno recuerde la batalla es porque retrocedí en el tiempo para evitarla. ¡Iba a ser una catástrofe! - Grité indignado.

- Está bien, está bien. Te escucho.

- El Visir del Marajá hindú se puso a nuestro servicio y nos abrió las puertas de la ciudad. Padre confió en él, todos lo hicimos. Pero lo que ese hombre quería era provocar el mayor desastre de la historia. Me engañó para que abriese el Reloj de Arena con la Daga. ¡Liberé las Arenas del Tiempo y todos los que allí se encontraban, incluidos nuestro Padre y hermanos se convirtieron en monstruos de arena! Conocí a una princesa, la princesa de la India, Farah. Ella me acompañó a través del Palacio de Azaad para vencer a ese hombre. Tuve que matar a nuestro propio Padre para poder salvar nuestras vidas.

- ¡¿Mataste a nuestro Padre?! - Me interrumpió.

- Era un monstruo de Arena. Ya estaba muerto … Y el único objetivo de esos seres es acabar con cualquier ser viviente. El problema fue que no confié en Farah, y por mi culpa ella murió. Cerré el Reloj de Arena y retrocedí hasta la noche antes de la invasión. Tenía la Daga en mi mano. Corrí al Palacio del Marajá a advertir a Farah, pero ella no me reconoció … Le conté todo lo que había pasado y me enfrenté al Visir. Lo maté, pero para ella sólo era un soldado persa que le había contado una historia … Y luego regresamos a Babilonia.

- Ya sé lo que te pasa … - Dijo acercándose. - Te enamoraste de ella en aquella aventura, y para ella no existió … No sé si lo que dices ocurrió de verdad o no, pero si estás enamorado de esa princesa, mucho me temo que deberás aprender a olvidarla, lo siento.

- Supongo que todo esto quedará sólo en mis recuerdos.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es divertirte en la fiesta, así no pensarás en eso durante un rato. Vamos.

**Capítulo 3: Sombras de la Oscuridad**

Aunque pareciera que mi hermana creyese mi historia, yo sabía que sólo aparentaba hacerlo, pues ¿quién iba a creer semejante majadería? Aún así ella me daba su apoyo, a pesar de todo.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, a excepción de una cosa. Una noche, mis hermanos y yo fuimos a la posada del puerto, un lugar donde nos reuníamos con amigos y bebíamos y charlábamos durante toda la noche. Pues esa noche, cuando íbamos de vuelta a Palacio, vi algo que me hizo estremecer. Pasábamos por un callejón casi a oscuras, apenas había luz de algunas antorchas que colgaban en las paredes. Era el barrio pobre de la ciudad, y las casas estaban muy deterioradas, algunas en ruinas. Me alejé de mis hermanos durante un instante, y entonces, de entre las sombras, surgió un monstruo. Aquel ser era enorme, de color negro, tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, pero la cabeza era como si llevase un casco de algo parecido a un toro, y de su vientre surgían tentáculos.

Cuando lo vi aparecer mis piernas parecían no querer responderme. No podía moverme. Estaba allí, en el suelo, inmóvil, viendo como la bestia se acercaba a mí, a la vez que una nube negra rodeaba el entorno. No sabía por qué estaba allí, ni qué quería, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno. Cuando vi que sus tentáculos se me venían encima, reaccioné y salí corriendo, gritando como un niño asustado.

Corrí y corrí cuanto pude, pero no encontraba a mis hermanos. Temía que la bestia me diera caza, era increíblemente rápida. Tras recorrer los oscuros callejones de la ciudad encontré a mis hermanos junto a las puertas de Palacio. Justo en ese momento perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, nervioso y temblando. Aún así traté de llegar hasta su posición y buscar refugio junto a ellos, pero ellos no entendían que estaba haciendo.

- Amir, ¿dónde te habías metido? - Me preguntó Kumarag mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me preguntó Bazag, preocupado al verme tan nervioso.

- No os lo vais a creer, pero algo me ha estado persiguiendo. No se lo que es, ¡pero quería matarme! - Les expliqué. - Era una criatura muy extraña, como un monstruo.

Mis hermanos me miraban con una mirada de incredibilidad y preocupación a la vez. Y no les culpo, al fin y al cabo el hecho de verte perseguido por un monstruo no es creíble. En un crío se lo tomarían como algo normal, pero en un adulto … Aquello ya era otra cosa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó Kumarag.

- ¡En serio! ¡Tenéis que creerme! Medía por lo menos tres metros, el cuerpo era el de un hombre, pero tenía unos cuernos enormes, los ojos rojos y le salían tentáculos del estómago. ¡No me lo estoy inventando!

- Ya … tentáculos. ¿No será que has bebido más de la cuenta? - Dijo Bazag.

- Yo creo que se lo está inventando … - Dijo Kumarag.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! - Entonces escuché un ruido. - ¡Ahí está! - Les dije con miedo.

Me puse a sus espaldas. Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y se colocaron en posición de defensa. Nos quedamos varios segundos a que la bestia apareciese, pero resultó ser un gato.

- Ahí tienes a tu monstruo. - Dijo Bazag, decepcionado por mi actitud.

- Sí, ¡un monstruo horrible! Menudo cobarde, ¿te asustas de un gato? - Se burló Kumarag.

- Os juro que lo he visto. Yo … - Intenté explicarme.

- Amir, déjalo, ¿vale? Vayamos a casa. - Ordenó Bazag.

Aquella noche podría decirse que fue una de las peores noches de mi vida. Había hecho el ridículo de una manera increíble. Si Padre me hubiera llegado a ver …

**Capítulo 4: La Caja de las Mil Almas**

Los días fueron pasando y la bestia no volvió a aparecer, lo que me supuso un alivio … por un tiempo. Semanas más tarde, uno de los generales de nuestro ejército se jubiló, y mi Padre pensó que esa era una buena ocasión para poner a prueba mi habilidades. Aunque no había podido mostrar mi valía en batalla, mi Padre tenía una gran fe en mi, y pidió al Consejo que me permitiesen ser puesto a prueba para ocupar el puesto del anterior general. Al Consejo no le hizo mucha gracia que un joven sin experiencia militar aspirase a tal puesto, pero mis habilidades con la espada se habían hecho oír por toda Persia. Pasé las pruebas sin muchas dificultades, y me pusieron la marca que lleva todo General Persa: un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo que en el momento en el que me lo hicieron ardió como si de fuego se tratase.

Unos días más tarde me encontraba entrenando con Bazag en los jardines de Palacio y la bestia reapareció. Todo fue muy repentino. Estaba frente a mi hermano, quien reía mientras entrenábamos. Pero de pronto, su rostro cambió. Su cara tenía una expresión de miedo y horror.

- ¿Bazag? ¿Qué te ocurre? - Le pregunté.

- La bestia de la que hablabas … ¡está tras de ti! - Dijo apartándome de su alcance de un empujón.

Se lanzó sobre la bestia, pero aquel monstruo no tuvo dificultad para apartarlo de su camino lanzándolo varios metros a lo lejos. Tras librarse de él vino a por mí. Yo, asustado y temblando, fui incapaz de defenderme, y aquel ser no tardó ni 2 segundos en arrebatarme mi espada. Caí al suelo congelado y traté de ocultarme con mis brazos, como si aquello me fuese a salvar. ¡Qué actitud más cobarde la mía! Justo cuando los tentáculos de aquel monstruo iban a tocarme, mi hermano reapareció, subiéndose en la espalda de la bestia, tratando de degollarlo. Pero tuvo el error de, tras clavarle la espada en el hombro, cerca del cuello, no soltarse. Se quedó aferrado a él, intentando trepar por su espalda para poder darle el golpe de gracia. Aquello fue un error que le costó la vida, pues el monstruo consiguió agarrarlo por la pierna, y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza contra el pequeño lago que adornaba los jardines, golpeándole con una de las rocas en la cabeza. Murió en el acto.

Fui corriendo hacia mi hermano, aterrorizado por lo que había presenciado. Me metí en el agua para sacarlo de allí, pero estaba flotando bocabajo y no respiraba. Una herida enorme manaba una cantidad de sangre muy grande, por lo que supe que era imposible que estuviese vivo. En aquel momento me olvidé del monstruo que se encontraba tras de mí por un instante, pero cuando volví en mí y me di la vuelta, el monstruo se hallaba quieto, inmóvil. Era como si no se atreviese a acercarse a mí. Entonces no comprendía que el punto débil de aquel ser era el agua. Con un salto, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Fue justo después de eso cuando llegó un grupo de soldados, alertados por el alboroto.

Al verme sujetando a mi hermano muerto pensaron que yo había sido el responsable de su muerte, y así quiso juzgarlo el Consejo, pero mi familia sabía que yo no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Aquello sería lo último que se me pasase por la cabeza. Cuando les dije que el causante de la muerte de Bazag había sido aquel ser mitológico no me creyeron, ya que ninguno lo había visto. Como no pude demostrar mi inocencia, pero tampoco había pruebas claras de que fuera yo el asesino, el Consejo decidió quitarme el título de general, perdiendo cualquier poder sobre el ejército de mi Padre.

No obstante, no estaba dispuesto a quedarme sin hacer nada sabiendo que aquel monstruo vendría tarde o temprano a por mí de nuevo. Busqué en la biblioteca de Palacio durante horas algún libro que me mostrase la forma de librarme de aquel ser, y finalmente lo encontré. Hallé escritos sobre un artefacto creado por los Dioses, capaz de mantener encerrada en su interior a cualquier alma: La Caja de las Mil Almas. Su localización aproximada estaba en una montaña del desierto de Aresura, la tierra de los Daevas, hijos de Ahriman. Era muy arriesgado ir allí, sobre todo sabiendo que aquella tribu fue arrasada por el mismo Dios al que adoraban. Aquel lugar era un sitio inhóspito, pero era capaz de todo para salvarme, hasta de desobedecer a mi propio Padre:

- Amir, estás loco. No puedes tomar el ejército así por las buenas. - Me dijo mi Padre.

- Me da igual lo que digáis, Padre. Se que nadie me creyó cuando dije que no había matado a mi hermano. Así que se que no obtendré apoyo para derrotar a esa bestia. Por eso hago esto. - Le dije con franqueza.

- ¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que conllevarán tus acciones? ¡Estás llevándote a la mejor brigada de nuestro ejército sin autoridad ninguna! ¡Ya no eres general!

- ¡Ya lo se! Me es indiferente. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para librarme de ese ser, conlleve lo que conlleve …

- Como desees … Pero ten en cuenta una cosa: Si llevas a cabo esa afrenta a Persia habrás desafiado a tu Reino, y no sólo habrás traicionado a Persia, sino que habrás traicionado también a tu familia …

- Adiós entonces …

- Que los Dioses te protejan …

Con esas duras palabras mi Padre se despidió de mí, advirtiéndome de lo que ocurriría si llevaba a cabo mi plan. Aún así seguí adelante y en la oscuridad de la noche, partí de Babilonia con 200 hombres.

**Capítulo 5: Un Nuevo Error**

Tardamos unos 10 días en llegar a la frontera con Aresura. A partir de allí el paisaje cambió completamente. No había plantas, animales, todo estaba destruido. Al pasar por unos pueblos pudimos comprobar que aquel lugar llevaba abandonado siglos, tal vez milenios. Las casas estaban derruidas, no existían plantas ni animales, no había señales de vida por ninguna parte. No tardamos en llegar al desierto de Aresura, un lugar donde, al caer la noche, todo parecía más tenebroso. Parecía como si se hubiese arrancado la vida de aquellas montañas. Además, el silencio que nos rodeaba era total, lo cual era siniestro, y hacía temer que nos fueran a tender una emboscada.

Por supuesto, nada de eso ocurrió, y llegamos sin problemas a la montaña. Debo decir, que por el camino me pregunté múltiples veces qué habrían hecho los Daevas para ser arrasados como lo fueron. Terminaría sabiéndolo meses más tarde. Rastreamos las montañas de aquel desierto, hasta que dimos con una cueva en una de ellas. La entrada de ésta estaba adornada con calaveras y huesos humanos, esqueletos de hombres, mujeres y niños, seguramente asesinados y colgados ahí como señal de advertencia. Mis hombres se negaron a entrar. Sabían que habían ido hasta allí bajo las órdenes de alguien que no tenía poder sobre ellos. Sin embargo eran leales a su Príncipe. Aún así, y conociendo las leyendas que rodeaban aquellos parajes, se negaron a entrar. Permanecerían a la espera de mi regreso, pero no se adentrarían en un lugar que tenía escrito claramente la palabra "muerte".

Me adentré solo a la cueva. Mi única compañía era mi espada. Una pequeña antorcha iluminaba mi camino. Tras recorrer la cueva durante una media hora aproximadamente llegué a lo que parecía el final de ésta. Lo único que había era una pared de piedra, nada más. Me puse a examinar la pared, apartando el polvo y las telarañas que cubrían la piedra. No encontré nada en la pared, ni una simple inscripción. Al dar un paso atrás, pisé una baldosa del suelo oculta bajo la fina capa de tierra y polvo de la que estaba cubierta. Entonces la pared comenzó a moverse, abriéndose una pequeña puerta hacia una cámara interior. Me acerqué a un pequeño altar que había en el centro y encendí algunas lámparas alrededor con mi antorcha para alumbrar algo la estancia. Sobre el altar había una pequeña urna. Era lo que estaba buscando. Mi corazón latía apresuradamente mientras la sujetaba con las manos. Por un momento dudé si abrirla o no, pero ese pensamiento desapareció inmediatamente por el deseo de librarme del monstruo que me perseguía. Al fin lo hice, abrí la Caja. ¡No ocurrió nada! ¿Acaso había hecho ese viaje en vano, para encontrar una ridícula caja vacía? No …

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando todas las antorchas se apagaron. Me quedé a oscuras en aquella estancia. Entonces la Caja comenzó a brillar de forma extraña, ¡y de ella comenzaron a surgir seres monstruosos! Algunos parecían humanos, otros animales, otros sencillamente eran monstruos. Estaba aterrado por lo que estaba viendo. Había liberado a los Daevas de su prisión. Sin embargo, ellos no parecían muy contentos de verme allí. Como un niño asustado, dejé caer la caja al suelo y salí corriendo de la cueva gritando. Mis soldados me oyeron y algunos se adentraron a la cueva a socorrerme:

- ¡Príncipe! ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó uno de ellos, inquieto.

- ¡No! ¡Salid de aquí! ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que largarnos! - Les grité al tiempo que corría.

Se quedaron inmóviles sin saber que hacer, pensaban que me había vuelto loco, pero al ver que los Daevas me perseguían reaccionaron al igual que yo, corriendo tanto como las piernas les permitían. Sin embargo, no tuvimos tiempo de huir de allí. Los Daevas eran claramente más rápidos que nosotros. Nada más salir de la cueva arremetieron contra los soldados que iban a pie. Unos animales parecidos a perros y que corrían increíblemente rápido dieron caza a varios soldados que iban a caballo. No me detuve ni un instante para mirar atrás y ver cuántos soldados me seguían. Simplemente huí.

Una vez fuera de peligro, comprobé que de los 200 hombres que me acompañaban sólo quedaban vivos 15. ¡Qué masacre! Los Daevas eran realmente sanguinarios. Pero aquello no me preocupaba. Lo que realmente me preocupaba era la reacción que tendrían los reinos cercanos a Aresura, sobre todo la India … y más al saber que el que había liberado a los Daevas había sido yo.

**Capítulo 6: Muerte de una Reina**

A partir de entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. No nos habíamos librado de los Daevas, aún nos perseguían, y cada vez más cerca. Como era de esperar, los reinos cercanos supieron de mi hazaña, y no tardaron en cargar contra Persia. Hordas de soldados atacaban los pueblos y mi Padre decidió salir de Babilonia con el ejército y así evitar que los sirios, árabes e hindúes pudieran acercarse a la ciudad. Sin embargo, el ejército de la India liderado por el hermano de Farah, Karim, consiguió evadir a las tropas de mi Padre y tomar la ciudad. Aquella intrusión supondría un duro golpe para Persia, pero lo sería aún más para mi Padre …

Al llegar a las puertas del Palacio, los guardias fueron asesinados rápidamente, pero mi Madre no estaría dispuesta a dejar que tomasen su hogar sin luchar. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?! Cuando quedaban pocos soldados vivos se acercó a uno de los cadáveres, empuñó la espada del difunto y se dispuso a defender el Palacio. Mi hermana observaba con temor cómo mi hermano Kumarag y mi Madre defendían nuestro hogar.

- ¡Madre! ¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Volved al interior! ¡Esto es peligroso! - Le gritó mi hermano.

- ¡No voy a dejar que estos mal nacidos tomen mi hogar sin luchar! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! - Le respondió ella.

- ¡Madre, por favor, tened cuidado! - Le gritó mi hermana desde el interior de las murallas.

Mi Madre consiguió acabar con varios soldados enemigos, pero no estaba acostumbrada a portar espadas, y le costaba moverse, cosa que un soldado hindú aprovechó para darle muerte. Le clavaron la espada en el costado, fue un golpe mortal.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Madre!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo!!!!! - Gritó mi hermano mientras corría a socorrer a mi Madre, que yacía en el suelo sangrando. Estaba inconsciente. - ¡¡Madre!! - Trataba de reanimarla mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

- ¡Han herido a la Reina! ¡¡¡¡Dadles muerte a todos!!!! - Gritó uno de los capitanes.

Mi hermano llevó a mi Madre dentro del Palacio, con la ayuda de un par de soldados que le protegieron mientras cargaba con ella. Una vez dentro la dejó en el suelo, y mientras los dos soldados miraban sabiendo que ya estaba muerta, mis hermanos trataban de reanimarla.

- ¡Madre, Madre! - Mi hermana comenzaba a perder los nervios. Estaba llorando y no conseguían reanimar a nuestra Madre.

- ¡Maldita sea, Madre! ¡Despertad por favor! - Mi hermano ya no sabía qué hacer.

- Princesa, ya no podéis hacer nada, esta muerta. - Le decía uno de los dos soldados tratando de calmarla. - Lo lamento, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por ella.

Mi hermana se abrazó a mi hermano, llorando desconsoladamente. Mi hermano también lloraba, pero no sólo por haber perdido a nuestra Madre, sino por no haber podido protegerla. Debería haberla obligado a entrar de nuevo al interior. Los dos soldados cargaron con el cadáver de la Reina de Persia hasta sus aposentos. Los soldados del exterior consiguieron repeler el ataque al fin, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La India se había cobrado su venganza. Cuando un mensajero llegó a mi Padre con noticias de que Babilonia había sido tomada se le encogió el corazón. Tenía que volver, y rápido. Sin embargo, cuando llegó sólo encontró a uno de sus consejeros, quien había mandado el mensaje y aguardaba su llegada para contarle la desgraciada noticia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los soldados? - Preguntó, confuso al ver que no había rastro de los hindúes.

- Se han marchado, Majestad. Se cobraron su venganza … - Le contestó el consejero.

- ¿Venganza? ¿Qué queréis decir con eso? - Mi Padre comenzaba a temer lo peor.

- La Reina Halima ha sido … asesinada. - Dijo el consejero bajando la cabeza.

En aquel momento el mundo de mi Padre se vino abajo. Mi Madre era su mayor tesoro, y ahora la había perdido. Estaba destrozado. Se quedo helado al escuchar aquellas duras palabras. Pero no era sólo tristeza y dolor lo que sentía, no … También sentía una rabia enorme, pues sabía que el responsable de aquellos ataques había sido yo, y sobre mi culpa recaería la muerte de mi Madre.

- No puede ser … Mi querida esposa … ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Murió defendiendo el Palacio, Majestad. El Príncipe Kumarag intentó detenerla, pero ella no le escuchó. Le atravesaron el torso con una espada … Lo lamento muchísimo. Sé que su muerte es un duro golpe para vos y para el reino.

- Llevadme hasta ella …

Cuando mi Padre entró en sus aposentos encontró allí a mis hermanos. Kumarag estaba apoyado en la pared, tratando de mostrar serenidad. Mi hermana estaba sentada en la cama, junto a mi Madre, llorando y preguntando constantemente "por qué". No quería creerlo, pero al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de mi Madre allí mi Padre no pudo contenerse. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos conforme me acercaba a la cama en la que yacía mi Madre. Se sentó junto a mi hermana, y tras examinar el cuerpo de mi Madre en busca de la herida que le provocó la muerte abrazó a mi hermana, quien no cesaba de llorar.

- ¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto, Padre? - Le preguntó a mi Padre - ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir?!

- No lo sé hija mía. Caprichos del destino. Son cosas que no podemos cambiar … - Le respondió él.

- Padre, haré pagar a los hindúes por esta afrenta. Dadme permiso y arrasare con la India entera. ¡No dejaré nada! - Mi hermano Kumarag buscaba venganza, sin duda.

- No son los hindúes los causantes de esto … - Dijo mi Padre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Padre, estáis loco? ¡Ellos han atacado Babilonia! ¡Ellos han matado a mi Madre! - Kumarag estaba indignado.

- ¡No, Kumarag! El causante de todo esto ha sido tu hermano Amir.

- Padre, no podéis hablar en serio … ¿Cómo iba Amir a … ? - Mi hermana no creía las palabras de mi Padre.

- Si, Nasirah. Después de la muerte de Bazag tu hermano Amir seguía empeñado en librarse de ese monstruo al que nadie salvo él ha visto. Osó desobedecerme y llevarse a 200 hombres en busca de la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros …

- ¿La Caja de las Mil Almas del Dios Ahriman? - Preguntó mi hermano.

- Sí. No se que habrá hecho, pero sea lo que sea ha provocado la ira de los sirios, los árabes y los hindúes. Por eso nos han atacado.

Todo esto no hizo más que aumentar la sed de venganza de mi hermano Kumarag. Y si no era suficiente aún, un mensajero llegó portando noticias de mi regreso a Babilonia.

- Majestad, lamento molestaros en tan doloroso momento … Pero es preciso que sepáis que el Príncipe Amir está en las cercanías de Babilonia. - Dijo el hombre.

- ¡¿Amir osa volver a la ciudad?! - Preguntó mi Padre.

- Al parecer está siendo perseguido por un grupo bastante numeroso de monstruos …

- ¡Maldito ignorante! ¡Ha abierto la Caja! ¡Ha liberado a los Daevas! ¡¡¡Por eso los reinos cercanos nos han atacado!!! - Mi Padre había pasado de estar destrozado a estar lleno de ira.

- ¿Qué hacemos Majestad? ¿Le dejamos entrar? - Preguntó el mensajero.

- ¡¡¡Atrapadlo y traedlo ante mí!!! Pagará por lo que ha hecho. Todos los que han muerto han muerto por su culpa …

- Padre no creo que … - Mi hermana trataba de serenarlo, pero de nada servía.

- ¡¡Silencio!!

Mi Padre estaba furioso. Tal era la ira que sentía que se atrevió a pronunciar una frase de la cual se arrepentiría más adelante:

"Convocad al Consejo de Babilonia inmediatamente para un juicio"

**Capítulo 7: ¡Desterrado!**

Los pocos hombres que quedaban vivos y yo estábamos muy cerca de Babilonia. Arrinconados, nuestra única oportunidad era refugiarnos en la ciudad. Los arqueros comenzaron a disparar desde la muralla una lluvia de flechas que acabó con gran parte del, relativamente, pequeño grupo de Daevas que no perseguía. Cuando los pocos que quedaban vivos salieron corriendo un grupo de soldados se acercaron corriendo hacia nuestra posición. Pensé que venían a socorrernos, pero en lugar de ello se abalanzaron contra mí, tirándome al suelo y atándome de manos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estáis haciendo?! ¡Soy el Príncipe Amir ignorantes! ¡Soltadme de inmediato! - Les ordené mientras forcejeaba en el suelo.

- ¡De eso nada traidor! - Me dijo uno de ellos propinándome una patada en la cara que me dejó un ojo morado.

- ¡Llevémosle ante el Rey! Ha convocado al Consejo para un juicio. - Les dijo el capitán.

- ¿Ju … Juicio? - No comprendía nada.

Me llevaron casi a rastras hasta el Salón del Trono, mi Padre, hermanos y Consejo me esperaban para juzgarme por mis actos. Me colocaron grilletes tanto en manos como pies. Me obligaron a sentarme en una pequeña silla y dieron el juicio por comenzado. Vi a mi hermana Nasirah mirándome con cara de preocupación, y a Kumarah y a mi Padre con cara de odio, pero no había ni rastro de mi Madre. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

- ¡Que dé comienzo el juicio! - Declaró uno de los generales.

- Príncipe Amir, ¿sabéis por qué estáis ante este Consejo? - Me preguntó uno de los Consejeros.

- No, no lo sé. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Lo único que sé es que he recibido una paliza como recibimiento! - Le respondí, indignado.

- ¡Silencio! Estáis aquí acusado de traición. - Dijo otro.

- ¡¡¿¿Traición??!! - No daba crédito a lo que oía. ¡Traición!

- Si, joven Príncipe. Tomasteis a 200 soldados cuando ya habíais sido destitulado del rango de General, desobedecisteis a vuestro Padre, abristeis la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros, liberando a los Daevas … ¡Y eso ha provocado que Persia halla sido invadida por los reinos vecinos! Sin mencionar lo que ello se ha cobrado …

- ¿Qué se ha cobrado? - Pregunté.

- ¡Silencio! Debido a la invasión de hordas procedentes de la India la Reina fue herida.

- ¡¿Mi Madre está herida?! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Cómo se encuentra? - El hecho de que mencionaran a mi Madre me asustó mucho.

- Tu Madre está muerta … - Dijo mi Padre fríamente.

Aquello me sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Mi Madre estaba muerta y me estaban juzgando por ello. Lo peor era la forma con la que mi Padre me lo dijo. Realmente estaba furioso conmigo. Estaba en un grave aprieto. Los pocos soldados que sobrevivieron al viaje fueron contando su testimonio, y el Consejo cada vez tenía más claro que hacer conmigo. Tenía miedo. Conocía las leyes de Persia a la perfección, y ser juzgado por asesinato era algo tremendamente peligroso. ¡Podría ser condenado a muerte! Claro que mis temores no tardaron en hacerse reales. Tras unos minutos hablándolo, los miembros del Consejo dieron un veredicto.

- Príncipe Amir, el Consejo ha decidido la condena que os será impuesta. La condena por traición, desobediencia al Rey, llevar a la muerte a cerca de 200 hombres, provocar la invasión de Persia y la muerte de la Reina es … la muerte.

- No … - Apenas podía hablar.

No podía creerlo. Me habían condenado a muerte. Mi hermana estaba apunto de echarse a llorar. Kumarag, en cambio, parecía indiferente a lo que ocurría. Agaché la cabeza, sin saber qué pensar. Estaba helado.

- La ejecución se llevará mañana cuando salga el Sol. La ejecución será mediante decapitación. Lleváoslo a la prisión. - Ordenó el Consejero Principal.

Los dos soldados me agarraron por los brazos y me condujeron a la prisión. Yo no puse resistencia alguna, pues aún no había asimilado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eran demasiadas cosas: el monstruo, los Daevas, la muerte de mi Madre, el juicio y para colmo una condena a muerte … Deseaba que el tiempo se parase. Estaba asustado, realmente asustado. Aunque pudiera parecer contradictorio, a mi Padre no le agradó la sentencia. Sí, quería que pagase por mis errores, pero no quería llegar a ese punto. Ya había perdido a su primogénito y a su esposa hace muy poco, y no quería perder a su hijo pequeño. Al fin y al cabo, los lazos familiares aún nos tenían atados. Cuando los Consejeros se disponían a marcharse a sus respectivos hogares, mi Padre habló:

- Un momento, no podéis marcharos aún. - Dijo.

- El juicio ha llegado a su fin, Majestad. La sentencia ha sido tomada, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. - Dijo uno de los Consejeros con tono serio.

- Pero … ¿Sentencia a muerte? Sé que mi hijo merece ser castigado, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar morir a otro miembro de mi familia. Ya he tenido suficiente. - Alegó mi Padre.

- Majestad, las leyes son iguales, para TODOS. Aunque os cueste creerlo. Nada puede salvar a ese ser endemoniado al que llamáis hijo. - Le contestó otro.

- ¡No oséis llamar así a mi hijo! Debe haber alguna forma de que sea castigado pero pueda continuar vivo. ¡La que sea!

- Bueno, existe una posibilidad … Pero no creo que funcione. - Comentó el Consejero mayor.

- ¿Cuál es?

- El joven Príncipe Amir es el pequeño de todos vuestros hijos, y eso creo que ha provocado cierto cariño extra hacia él por parte de vos y la Reina, que en paz descanse … Lo habéis protegido mucho desde que era un crío, y yo diría que incluso está más mimado que sus hermanos mayores. Incluso Kumarag, que es su mellizo.

- ¿Qué insinuáis? - Mi Padre se estaba oliendo algo que no le iba a gustar.

- Tanto cariño y protección han hecho que el joven Amir se crea superior a los demás, que crea que no existen los límites para él. Ha tenido una vida muy acomodada y la falta de disciplina lo ha convertido en lo que es: un muchacho que actúa sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero todo eso puede cambiar …

- ¿Cambiar? ¿Cómo?

- Desheredadlo, echadle de Palacio, haced que pruebe lo que es vivir sin nada ni nadie.

- ¿Estáis diciendo que …? - Mi Padre ya sabía adonde iba a parar la conversación.

- Desterrad al Príncipe. ¿Queréis que viva? ¡Pues así estará vivo! Pero tendrá que apañárselas sólo, así aprenderá lo dura que puede llegar a ser la vida. Además, los campesinos se negarán a prestarle ayuda, sobre todo las familias de los cerca de 200 hombres que envió a la muerte. ¿Qué decidís, muerte ó destierro?

Mi Padre no sabía que decir. No quería que me ejecutasen, pero tampoco quería desterrarme. Sabía que al desterrarme no volvería a verme. Estaría en el exilio. Tendría que huir a otro país para poder vivir en paz, ya que Persia siempre me vería con malos ojos.

Al caer la noche mi Padre vino a visitarme a mi celda. Yo estaba sentado en una esquina, con la mirada perdida, realmente afectado. Ya había decidido qué hacer conmigo, y venía a despedirse de mí. Dos guardias venían con él.

- Hijo … - Le temblaba la voz - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Cómo esperáis que me encuentre? Estoy pasando mis últimas horas de vida en una celda.

- Hijo mío, lo siento … Pero el Consejo …. - Trató de excusarse.

- El Consejo ¿qué? - Le interrumpí, levantándome del suelo y encarándome ante él. - Habéis sido vos el que ordenó a los soldados apresarme, habéis sido vos el que ha organizado este juicio, habéis sido vos el que no ha movido un dedo para defenderme …

- Ahí te equivocas … He hablado con los Consejeros.

- ¡Ah! Que sorpresa, ¿y que habéis conseguido? Que cambien el hacha oxidada por una nueva recién afilada, ¿quizás? - Sé que no era el momento para ser sarcástico, pero estaba realmente afligido, y ya no era consciente ni de lo que decía.

- He conseguido cambiar la sentencia … - Me contestó en tono muy serio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cambiarla? ¿Habéis … habéis conseguido indultarme? - Pregunté vagamente ilusionado.

- No … no serás ejecutado. En lugar de eso quedarás desterrado …

- ¿Desterrado? ¿Me desterráis a mí? ¡¿Vuestro hijo menor?! - No podía creer lo que me estaba contando.

- ¡Era la única manera de que siguieras con vida! ¡Entiéndelo Amir! - Se calló unos segundos y suspiró. - Hijo mío, no quiero que te maten …

- ¡Pues casi prefiero la muerte antes que estar desterrado! - Le dije dándole la espalda.

- Hijo, quizás tras unos años el Consejo te permita regresar.

- ¿Y qué hago yo mientras tanto? - Le pregunté aún dándole la espalda, pues me faltaba poco para echarme a llorar.

- Sobrevivir … - Me dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, y posteriormente dándome la vuelta. - Enmienda tus errores y demuestra que eres un verdadero Príncipe …

Bajé la mirada al pensar que tendría que irme de mi hogar y vivir como un simple ciudadano. No sospechaba que aquel no era un simple cambio, sino que iba a dejarme marcado para el resto de mi vida, cambiando mi carácter por completo. Uno de los soldados que acompañaban a mi Padre le entrego una pequeña bolsa con algo de comida y una capa.

- Ten. - Me dijo, entregándome la capa y la bolsa. - En esta bolsa tienes comida.

Mi Padre me acompañó hasta la entrada de Palacio. Allí se despidió de mí con un abrazo y me hizo prometer que no cometería ninguna locura. Quedándome inmóvil unos segundos, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta que me separaría de mi familia para siempre. Tras atravesarla, la puerta se cerró tras de mí, mientras mi Padre me miraba desde la muralla, observando como su hijo desaparecía entre los callejones de Babilonia, bajo la lluvia intensa de la fría noche.

**Capítulo 8: La Leyenda de la Emperatriz del Tiempo**

Me adentré en los callejones de la ciudad. Estaban desérticos. Era de noche y estaba diluviando, así que la gente no salía de sus casas. Eso sin tener en cuenta que la ciudad de noche cambiaba completamente. Era peligroso caminar en solitario por aquellos lugares, ya que habitaban toca clase de ladrones y asesinos que actuaban siempre estratégicamente. Debía encontrar un lugar donde refugiarme, y pronto, por si el monstruo que me perseguía decidía aparecer. Pregunté en varias casas y posadas, pero no me permitían pasar, ni siquiera en la taberna del puerto donde había ido con mis hermanos numerosas veces. Cuando pequé a la puerta esto fue lo que ocurrió:

- ¡Vaya, mira quién se digna a venir a esta posada! - Me dijo el portero - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No deberíais mostrar algo de respeto hacia mí? - Le pregunté.

- ¿Respeto? ¿Por aquel que ha conducido a la muerte a casi 200 hombres y ha provocado la invasión que se cobró la vida de la Reina? - Me dijo en un tono desagradable.

- ¡No oséis mencionar a mi Madre! - Le grité, casi llorando. - No he venido a hablar con vos, ¿dónde está el posadero?

- Le diré a Nevén que salga. - Me dijo con asco mientras cerraba la puerta en mis narices. A los pocos segundos salió Nevén, el posadero.

- Hola, Amir. ¿Qué deseas? - Me preguntó. Era un hombre bastante amable conmigo aún sabiendo lo ocurrido.

- Nevén, necesito refugio. ¿No te quedará alguna cama libre por casualidad? - Le pregunté, cubriéndome de la lluvia con la capucha de la capa.

- Lo siento, Amir, pero no puedo ofrecerte una cama. Algunos soldados de los que sobrevivieron y familiares de los fallecidos están aquí, y no creo que tu presencia les sea grata. Y estando desprovisto de la protección del Rey yo evitaría cruzarme con ellos. - Me explicó.

- ¿Desprovisto? ¿Acaso sabéis que …?

- Todo el mundo lo sabe. La voz se ha corrido muy rápido. Lo siento. - Se disculpó.

- Olvídalo … Trataré de encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Gracias por la advertencia.

Nevén cerró la puerta y yo continué mi camino. Esa noche tuve que dormir en la calle, resguardado bajo los toldos de un puesto del bazar. La noche era fría y la lluvia empeoraba aún más la situación. En realidad apenas pude pegar ojo, pues no dejaba de pensar en que había sido el responsable de la muerte de mi Madre. El resto me daba igual, pero ya habían muerto dos miembros de mi familia por mi culpa. Me sentía destrozado. A la mañana siguiente sufrí las consecuencias de la muerte de mis soldados:

- ¡Eh, tú! Despierta. - Me gritaba un mercader mientras me golpeaba con el pie para despertarme. - Este puesto no es una cama para que puedas acostarte …

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dije entre bostezos, quitándome la capa de la cabeza, que había utilizado para cubrirme de la lluvia.

- ¡¿Tú?! - Dijo al verme el rostro. - ¡Tu eres el responsable de la muerte de mi hijo!

Me levanté de un salto. Al tiempo que el mercader me descubría todo el mundo comenzó a mirarme, unos con sorpresa de ver a un Príncipe durmiendo en las calles, otros con sed de venganza:

- ¡Ese es el que ha traído la ruina a Babilonia! - Gritó un hombre.

- ¡Por su culpa nuestras familias han quedado destrozadas! - Gritó otro.

- ¡Ajusticiémosle! Ya no tiene protección del Rey.

Todo fue muy rápido. Conforme los campesinos iban gritándome, varios hombres se acercaban a mí, armados con toda clase de objetos: bastones, palas, o simplemente los puños … No sabía que hacer, si hablar y tratar de poner calma, o salir corriendo. Obviamente me decanté por la segunda opción. Perseguido por 12 hombres furiosos, entre ellos un herrero, el más peligroso de todos, ya que era el más fuerte, huí por las callejuelas de la ciudad hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza donde me terminaron atrapando. Tropecé torpemente y caí al suelo, oportunidad que aprovecharon para darme una paliza. Me golpearon sin descanso durante varios minutos. Todo eran patadas, puñetazos, golpes con bastones y palas, en fin, que me dejaron hecho polvo. Me habían reventado el labio, y sangraba por la nariz y un corte en la frente, por no hablar de cómo me habían dejado el estómago …

- Éste ya no aguanta más, ya nos hemos desahogado con él. - Comentó uno.

- Sí, ya le hemos dejado la cara bastante reformada. Larguémonos. - Dijo el herrero.

Cuando se fueron traté de levantarme, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para moverme tan siquiera. Hacía días que no había comido en condiciones, y después de esa paliza me había quedado medio muerto. Tras un rato, terminé por perder el conocimiento. Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos ya no estaba en la calle. Estaba en una pequeña cama y alguien había curado mis heridas. Además, fuese quien fuese el que me prestó ayuda, se había tomado la molestia de lavarme los ropajes. Me incorporé y me quedé sentado en la cama, dolorido aún por las patadas recibidas en el estómago. Entonces un hombre entró en la habitación. Era un anciano que caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón. Portaba en su mano un frasco que parecía contener algún tipo de ungüento. Se llamaba Ramig y debo confesar que para mí es como un segundo padre.

- ¡Vaya! Al fin despertáis, joven Príncipe. - Me dijo mientras se acercaba hasta mí.

- No me llaméis así, ya no soy Príncipe … - Le contesté, bajando la mirada. El anciano se rió.

- No digáis eso. Puede que estéis desterrado, pero seguís siendo el hijo del Rey Shahraman y la Reina Halima.

- Por favor, os ruego que no pronunciéis el nombre de mi Madre … No sabéis por lo que he pasado … - Cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre me entraban ganas de llorar, ya que todo había sido culpa mía.

- Toda Babilonia sabe lo que habéis hecho. Pero no creo que lo hicierais premeditadamente. Ahora dejad que os cure esas heridas que os han hecho los campesinos.

El anciano me curó cuidadosamente una y cada una de mis heridas. Mientras me curaba el corte de la frente entró una mujer, también anciana.

- Os presento a mi esposa, Amina. Ella fue quien os encontró tirado en la plaza.

- Es un alivio ver que os encontráis bien, joven Príncipe. - Me dijo cariñosamente.

La anciana traía un cuenco con comida. Aunque tenía mucha hambre, intenté negarme a probar bocado, pues no merecía ser tratado con tanta amabilidad. Sin embargo insistieron, y además me ofrecieron su casa para vivir. Me sentía muy incómodo de que una pareja de ancianos que vivían en la más simple austeridad me ofrecieran lo poco que tenían después de lo que había hecho. Aún así, acepté, y comencé a adaptarme a la vida de un hombre de a pie. Poco a poco hice alguna amistad en la ciudad, como Asha, una ancianita que vendía flores en un puesto ambulante en el bazar a la que salvé alguna que otra vez de los ladrones.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde mi destierro, y 4 desde que abrí el condenado Reloj. Aunque la vida con Ramig y Amina era tranquila, el monstruo seguía persiguiéndome, cada vez con más frecuencia. Esto me tenía muy nervioso, y el sabio anciano no tardó en darse cuenta. Una noche, mientras cenábamos, me preguntó.

- Amir, últimamente habéis estado muy inquieto, ¿ocurre algo?

- ¿Qué? - Apenas prestaba atención a lo que me rodeaba, sólo pensaba en el ser que me perseguía. - Ehrr … No, no, todo está bien.

- ¿Seguro? No lo parece.

- Veréis … - Suspiré. - Resulta que tengo un monstruo que me persigue, y últimamente lo hace con más ímpetu.

- ¿Un monstruo? - Me preguntó, dejando su taza de té en la mesilla.

- Sí, un ser de color negro de cuyo vientre surgen tentáculos. Sé que suena muy raro …

- Interesante … ¿Hicisteis algo para que ese monstruo os persiga? - Me preguntó arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Como qué?

- Tengo entendido de que sólo vos recordáis algo que ocurrió al invadir la India hace unos años, aunque nadie recuerda haberla invadido.

- ¡Claro! Porque … Bueno … Bah, es una tontería. - Traté de disimular, pero ya me había calado.

- Vamos, joven Príncipe, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Hallasteis las Arenas del Tiempo?

- Aún peor … Las abrí. Pero cerré el Reloj y retrocedí en el tiempo. Por eso nada de aquello ocurrió para los demás.

- Ahí tenéis la causa. La leyenda de las Arenas del Tiempo cuenta que aquel que las abra deberá morir. El monstruo que os persigue es el Dahaka, el guardián de la Línea del Tiempo.

- ¿Dahaka? ¿Línea del Tiempo? ¿De qué estáis hablando? - No comprendía nada.

El anciano suspiró y se dispuso a contarme una historia, la Leyenda de las Arenas del Tiempo.

"_Hace muchísimos siglos, cuando la Tierra aún era joven, los Dioses crearon la Línea del Tiempo, una línea en la cuál estaban marcados todos los hechos a ocurrir. Debido a su creación, accidentalmente se creó una criatura de inmenso poder. Esa criatura fue tomada por los Dioses como un tesoro. Pero era tan sólo un espíritu. Éste espíritu no era nada más y nada menos que Las Arenas del Tiempo. El Dios que más protegía a este "tesoro" era Ahriman, el Dios de la Oscuridad. _

_Paralelamente, en la tribu de los Daevas, los llamados "Hijos de Ahriman", nació una niña. Era la hija de su líder, Aesma. Cuando la joven creció se convirtió en todo un mito allí. De los Daevas era la que mayor poder poseía. Irónicamente, la joven se reveló contra Ahriman, ya que la crueldad de éste sobre los Daevas creció y creció. Como era de esperar, la joven fracasó en su intento, y como castigo, Ahriman introdujo en su cuerpo las Arenas del Tiempo, encerró a los Daevas en la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros y la confinó a ella en una Isla maldita: La Isla del Tiempo. _

_Allí fue donde el Marajá de la India encontró el Reloj de Arena. También encontró portales que permitían viajar en el Tiempo. Las leyendas dicen que allí habitaba una mujer cuya belleza y poder eran increíbles, y que ella es la que creó las Arenas. Dicen que es la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Claro que una leyenda se contradice con la otra. Pero no hay nada claro, ya que nadie ha visto a ninguna de las dos. Los Daevas tienen sus creencias en la desaparición de la hija de su líder, sin embargo el Marajá encontró escritos sobre la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Puede que incluso sean la misma persona."_

En ese momento mi mente se abrió. ¡Esa era la solución!

- Entonces ya sé que hacer. Viajaré a la Isla del Tiempo y evitaré la creación de las Arenas. Si no hay Arenas el Dahaka no tendrá asuntos pendientes conmigo. - Dije alegremente.

- ¡¿Estáis loco?! ¡Tendríais que enfrentaros a la Emperatriz del Tiempo! Su poder es inmenso, jamás podríais vencerla.

- Al menos lo intentaré. Prefiero intentarlo que esperar sin más a la muerte. No quiero que ese "Dahaka" venga a por mí de nuevo.

El pobre anciano trató de hacerme entrar en razón, pero yo estaba empeñado en ir a aquella isla y acabar con la maldición que yacía sobre mí. Aquella noche me fui a dormir con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Evitar la creación de las Arenas.

**Capítulo 9: Adiós, Babilonia**

Pasó el tiempo. Acababa de cumplir 25 años. Ya habían pasado 7 largos y crueles años desde que abrí aquel condenado Reloj. Llevaba 3 años preparando mi viaje a la Isla del Tiempo, y en aquel período me había estado entrenando a fondo, había mejorado mis técnicas de lucha y había conseguido un navío y una tripulación dispuesta a aventurarse en las aguas de las cercanías de aquella Isla, en las cuales habían perecido decenas de embarcaciones. Fue difícil encontrar hombres dispuestos a ello, pero algunas de las amistades que había hecho me ayudaron a encontrar hombres fieles. Ya sólo me faltaba una cosa: un mapa con el que pudiera guiarme. Así que le pedí a mi hermana Nasirah que buscara en la biblioteca de Palacio, ya que allí, entre tantos libros, debería haber alguno sobre la Isla del Tiempo y sus leyendas. Cuando me lo trajo me suplicó que no fuera a esa Isla, que renunciara, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarme allí esperando a que el Dahaka me encontrase de nuevo.

Al fin llegó el día de partir, y el anciano Ramig hizo un último intento de convencerme. Estaba tomando mi último desayuno antes de partir.

- Amir, hijo, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? - Me preguntó.

- Sí. Y no volváis a empezar con "es muy peligroso", "será tu fin" u otras excusas. No conseguiréis convencerme de que no vaya.

- ¿Lo sabe tu Padre?

- No lo sé. No sé si mi hermana le habrá contado algo. Tampoco me importa que lo sepa o no. Viajaré a esa Isla, venceré a la Emperatriz y traeré las pruebas que sean necesarias para demostrar mi inocencia … ¡Incluso si debo traer a la Emperatriz prisionera!

- La Emperatriz del Tiempo no se dejará vencer fácilmente. Será un milagro sin sobrevivís al viaje …

- Si muero moriré habiéndolo intentado. - Dije levantándome.

- Como queráis, "Príncipe". Pero sabed una cosa: Vuestro viaje no acabará bien. No podéis cambiar vuestro destino. Nadie puede hacerlo … - Me dijo mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

Me paré un segundo al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso aquella Isla era tan peligrosa? Aparté aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y continué caminando, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Minutos más tarde, ya estaba en la desembocadura del Eúfrates, en alta mar. A mis espaldas había dejado toda una vida, un hogar, amigos, una familia y un Padre que, aunque yo no tenía ni idea, maldijo el día en el que me desterraron. Por lo visto mi hermano Kumarag había estado en el puerto cuando partí, y vio como embarcaba. No tardó en correr a decírselo a mi Padre.

- Padre, ¡hay algo que debéis saber!. - Dijo, entrando en el Salón del Trono, donde mi Padre estaba reunido con fiel amigo, el Sultán de Azaad.

- Kumarag, este no es el momento. Estoy reunido con el Sultán de Azaad, te dije que no nos molestaras. - Le dijo en tono serio.

- ¡Pero se trata de Amir!

- ¿Amir? ¿Le ocurre algo a tu hijo? - Preguntó el Sultán. - No lo he visto desde mi llegada, y cuando era un crío era el primero en venir corriendo a saludarme.

- Amir fue desterrado hace unos 6 años … - Dijo mi Padre bajando la mirada.

- ¡¿Desterrado?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! - El Sultán no podía creerlo.

- Liberó a los Daevas, provocó la invasión de Persia y por ello mi esposa murió. ¡¿Acaso no son suficientes razones?!

- Pero es tu hijo …

- Hice lo que pude, iban a matarlo, y conseguí cambiar la sentencia. Al menos sigue vivo … - Mi Padre trataba de excusarse ante tal hecho.

- ¡No seguirá vivo por mucho tiempo! Ha partido hace unas horas hacia la Isla del Tiempo. - Interrumpió Kumarag.

- ¡¡¿La Isla de qué?!!

Cuando mi Padre se entero de que había ido a aquella Isla mandó a mi hermano preparar un navío y una tripulación. Tenía que traerme de vuelta a toda costa. No quería que cometiese otra locura. Pero de poco les serviría, pues para cuando partiese Kumarag yo ya estaría cerca de la Isla.

El viaje fue largo y duro. Estuvimos varias semanas a la deriva, tratando de encontrar un rumbo para llegar a la Isla. Una vez encontrado las cosas empeoraron aún más. Una horrible tormenta nos azotó durante días. No podíamos saber si estábamos cerca de tierra o no. El vigía no era capaz de distinguir entre tanta lluvia. Claro que aún quedaba por venir lo peor …

**Capítulo 10: Ataque bajo la lluvia**

Las semanas pasaron y las provisiones se agotaban. Llevábamos más de un mes en alta mar, y estábamos apunto de regresar a casa, fracasados. Por si fuera poco, una terrible tormenta nos azotó. El barco no paraba de balancearse, a merced de las olas y el viento huracanado. La tormenta no mostraba piedad alguna, pero nosotros no seríamos menos. No estábamos dispuestos a dejar que la tormenta nos pudiera, debíamos continuar, seguir adelante. La única luz que había era cuando los relámpagos iluminaban brevemente el cielo. En uno de esos momentos me pareció ver algo entre las nubes, pero pensé que no era más que mi imaginación. Error. Justo cuando me di la vuelta, en un destello, un barco dos veces mayor que el nuestro comenzó a atacarnos. Garfios y flechas en llamas caían sobre nosotros, enganchándose en el barco y acercándonos al enemigo. El pánico no tardó en cundir entre la tripulación, pero yo, dispuesto a luchar hasta la última gota de sangre, me despojé de mi capa y desenvainé mi espada, al tiempo que gritaba a mis hombres: "¡Preparad las armas!"

Los hombres no tardaron en coger sus espadas y llegar hasta mi posición. Estábamos en la parte izquierda de cubierta, junto a las barandillas, esperando, mientras los enemigos nos iban acercando más y más hasta ellos. Llegó un momento en el que se pudo distinguir quienes eran: Seres monstruosos, parecidos a los que surgieron cuando liberé a los Daevas. Sólo que éstos ocultaban sus rostros tras los cráneos de los que, espero, fueran simples animales. Tras aquellas máscaras se podían ver sus ojos, rojos como la sangre. Estaban nerviosos, con las armas en alto, esperando poder atacar. Pero de pronto, todos pararon y miraron atrás. Una mujer se acercaba hacia nosotros. Debía ser una habitante de la Isla, pues, según las leyendas, las mujeres que allí vivían eran las más hermosas de la faz de la tierra. Además, vestía una armadura que, para qué mentir, parecía llevarla más para provocar a un hombre que para protegerla. Ésta en cuestión parecía ser la capitana de aquellos guerreros, seguramente el brazo derecho de la Emperatriz. Se me quedó mirando unos segundos con una leve sonrisa dibujada en la cara, pero rápidamente se transformó en una cara de odio y dio una orden a sus soldados: "Matadlo"

Mientras mis hombres caían ante los soldados enemigos yo me iba abriendo camino entre ellos. Debía abandonar el barco, pues los guerreros que quedaban en el barco enemigo usaban éste para hundir la relativamente pequeña embarcación que nos llevó hasta allí. Aquellos seres no me suponían mucha dificultad, pues eran bastante mediocres a la hora de luchar. De pronto, uno de mis compañeros fue lanzado desde el puesto de vigilancia que teníamos en lo alto del mástil. El hombre se precipitó hacia la cubierta, justo donde yo me encontraba. Al caer provocó que los tablones de madera, ya debilitados por el fuego, se hundieran bajo nuestros pies, haciéndonos caer a la bodega. Por supuesto, el hombre no sobrevivió a la caída. Ahora estaba en un aprieto mayor, en la bodega de un barco que se hundía con rapidez. Debía darme prisa si quería salir de allí con vida. Atravesando los pasillos pude comprobar como los enemigos estrellaban su barco contra el lateral del mío, haciéndole grandes grietas por las que entraba el agua a una velocidad de vértigo. Cuando hube regresado a la cubierta de mi barco apenas quedaban hombres vivos. La mujer que lideraba a los guerreros, la cual supe más tarde que se llamaba Shahdee, estaba en la zona de cubierta que se encontraba encima de mi camarote, desde la cual les daba las órdenes a mi tripulación. Uno de mis aliados trató de sorprenderla por detrás, pero aquella mujer tenía buenos reflejos y degolló al hombre de un solo movimiento. Subí las escaleras derribando a aquellos que se interponían en mi camino y llegué a la zona superior. Allí me esperaba ella.

- No llegaréis con vida a la orilla. - Me dijo desafiante.

- ¡Por vuestro propio bien os conviene que no! - Le contesté.

Y así comenzó la lucha. Aquella mujer era buena con las espadas. Era bastante rápida y realmente fuerte. Llegó a rozarme con una de sus espadas, haciéndome un corte entre los ojos. Aquello desató mi ira. Además, trataba de provocarme pronunciando frases como "¿Y vos os consideráis un experto espadachín?" Luché y luché, pero Shahdee aprovechó el momento en el que nuestras espadas chocaron para distraerme:

- Parece que la Emperatriz os ha sobreestimado … - Dijo fríamente.

- ¡¿La Emperatriz?!

Aquella distracción fue suficiente para que me arrebatase mi espada y me golpeara numerosas veces, lanzándome al agua inconsciente. ¿Cómo conseguí llegar a la Isla con vida? No lo sé. Lo único que se es que mi barco y toda mi tripulación yacían ahora en el fondo del mar y que nada haría cambiar eso ya.

**Capítulo 11: La Isla del Tiempo. Viaje al Pasado**

Varias horas después del naufragio desperté en la orilla de la Isla. Me encontré en una playa repleta de restos de navíos, entre los que se encontraba el mío. Cuánta sangre debió de ser derramada en aquellas aguas, cuantas vidas fueron quitadas … El paisaje era desolador, una clara marca del odio de la Emperatriz hacia aquellos que osaran acercarse a la Isla. Los únicos seres que se encontraban en aquella playa eran unos simples cuervos que buscaban alimento en los cadáveres que se pudrían en el agua y la arena. Fue el picotazo de uno lo que me despertó. Criaturas inmundas … Me hubieran ido devorando de no ser porque encontré un bastón rígido de madera que podía usar como arma, porque mis espadas yacían en el fondo de aquellas aguas. Tras librarme de los cuervos, avancé a través de la playa. Al llegar al final de ésta me encontré con algo que haría estremecerse hasta al más valiente. Habían colocado un estandarte con varios cadáveres colgados, ya fuese ahorcados, atados bocabajo o en una jaula. ¿En qué me había metido? ¿Cómo podía aquella mujer tener tanta maldad? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Aquello que me encontré era sólo una señal a modo de advertencia para que los pocos que irónicamente salvasen la vida huyeran antes de que la Emperatriz supiese de su existencia. Debo admitir que por un instante quise volver, atemorizado por lo que había visto.

Tras caminar durante un rato llegué a una explanada desde donde se veía la fortaleza de la Emperatriz. Parecía la entrada, pero los años habían hecho su trabajo y el acceso se había derrumbado. De pronto, sentí que no estaba solo. Alguien más estaba en aquel lugar. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no veía a nadie. Sin embargo, yo sentía una presencia, y tenía la sensación de que no eran pocos …

- Vamos, sé que estáis ahí … - Dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor. - ¡Dejaos ver!

Comencé a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban poco a poco. Por el sonido deduje que eran unas botas de mujer. Shahdee se estaba acercando. Aunque estaba claramente en desventaja, desarmado y sin aliado alguno, no iba a dejarme llevar por el miedo.

- En el lugar del que yo vengo damos la cara. - Dije mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más por mi espalda. - Y si el enemigo está desarmado … ¡Le ofrecemos una espada!

En ese mismo instante Shahdee apareció tras de mi con intención de matarme, pero fui más rápido que ella y le propiné un buen golpe en el estómago con el bastón de madera que había hallado que la lanzó varios metros atrás. Mientras la mujer trataba de levantarse, comenzaron a surgir guerreros. Eran unos 7 u 8, no los llegué a contar, pues la mujer no tardó en volver a darles la orden que no fueron capaces de cumplir en el barco: "¡Matadle, vamos!" Uno de ellos se acercó corriendo portando una espada bastante más robusta que las otras que les había visto empuñar: la Espada de Araña. Se la arrebate al tiempo que lo mataba. No era una espada tan magnífica como la mía, pero me serviría. Maté a otro más, y cuando dirigí mi vista hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, vi como me lanzaba una mirada de odio y luego salía corriendo. Sabía que había vuelto a fallar en su misión y ahora huía de mí. Tras vencer a los guerreros debía enfrentarme con un ser aún más horrible, un ser que vestía túnica negra, pero que tras golpearle varías veces se desvanecía en forma de cuervos para ponerse a salvo en otra zona. Claro que no me sería muy difícil vencerle.

Mi hermano Kumarag ya había zarpado con los mejores soldados bajo sus órdenes, dispuesto a traerme de vuelta. Pero sin mapa ni referencias le sería más difícil encontrar aquella Isla. Así que tardaría en llegar. Mientras tanto, en Babilonia, mi Padre había decidido averiguar a qué había ido exactamente a la Isla del Tiempo en semejante misión suicida. Cuando el Anciano le contó todo mi Padre no supo cómo reaccionar.

- Pero entonces … ¡Se ha condenado a sí mismo a muerte! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre ir allí?!

- Quiere deshacerse de la criatura que lo persigue, el Dahaka. - Le explicó el Anciano al tiempo que le enseñaba unos manuscritos con imágenes del monstruo. - Este ser fue el que mató a Bazag.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿No lo asesinó Amir? - Mi Padre estaba confuso.

- ¡Qué va! Amir tenía un gran respeto a su hermano mayor. Sentía una gran admiración por él. ¿Cómo iba a matarlo? Además, Bazag superaba a Amir en lo que a lucha se refiere, al menos en aquel entonces. Bazag debió interponerse entre el Dahaka y Amir, lo que supuso su muerte.

- No puedo creerlo … ¡He desconfiado de mi hijo y resulta que él no había hecho nada!

- Todo lo que Amir provocó fue por culpa de esa criatura. Puede que vos y el Consejo no crea la historia que contó de las Arenas, pero la existencia de este ser prueba que aquello ocurrió.

- ¿Qué queréis decir? - Preguntó mi Padre.

- Veamos, Amir dijo que había abierto el Reloj de Arena y liberó las Arenas del Tiempo, pero consiguió cerrar el Reloj con la ayuda de la Princesa Farah …

- Sí, Nasirah me contó que Amir se había enamorado de ella. La cuestión es ¿cómo? No la ha visto nunca.

- Eso es lo que nosotros creemos. Al retroceder nada de eso ocurrió, ni siquiera Farah lo recuerda. Pero vuestro hijo portaba la Daga del Tiempo, lo que le permitió acordarse de todo.

- Entiendo. - Mi Padre ya comenzaba a encajar las partes del rompecabezas.

- Ahora bien, aquel desliz supuso una grieta en la Línea del Tiempo, por lo que el Guardián de ésta, el Dahaka, fue despertado para acabar con aquel que cometió tal falta y así restablecer el orden.

- ¿Eso significa que para que todo vuelva a la normalidad Amir debe morir?

- Exacto. El ha partido hacia la Isla del Tiempo con la intención de evitar que la Emperatriz cree las Arenas. Pero veo muy difícil que Amir llegue allí con vida. El ejército de la Emperatriz no conoce la piedad. Fueron creados para matar, y matar es lo que harán. Si Amir tiene la suerte de sobrevivir y llegar a sus orillas no tardará en ser eliminado por la propia Emperatriz … - El Anciano se entristecía a la vez que pronunciaba la frase.

- Recemos a los Dioses para que Kumarag lo encuentre antes de que sea demasiado tarde … - Mi Padre agachó la cabeza, temiendo por nuestras vidas.

Volviendo a la Isla del Tiempo, ya había superado varias emboscadas. Conseguí entrar a la fortaleza por una habitación lateral que tenía un mecanismo de apertura que, por suerte, aún funcionaba. Aquello estaba en ruinas por completo. No sé decir cuántos años tendría aquel castillo, pero desde luego había pasado por momentos mejores. Llegué a una sala muy extraña. En el arco que daba acceso a ella caía una cortina de agua, dentro había enormes cortinas que ondeaban con el viento. Cuatro columnas con cuatro dispositivos custodiaban la plataforma del fondo, a la cual llegaban unos surcos en el suelo provenientes de las columnas. Sobre los surcos, la tenue luz de la luna y el frío viento entraban. Era una de las Cámaras del Tiempo que encontró el Marajá de la India. Allí estaba Shahdee, inmóvil, dándome la espalda. ¿Por qué me había esperado allí? Era una trampa. Corrí hacia ella desenvainando mi espada, lleno de ira. Pero cuando estuve a punto de rozarla, se elevó en un torbellino de Arena y desapareció. No entendía nada. De pronto comencé a elevarme yo también. Todo a mi alrededor estaba cambiando. Las plantas desaparecían, el techo se reconstruía, ¡Estaba retrocediendo en el Tiempo siglos y siglos! Llegó un momento en el que el torbellino se desvaneció, y no había puesto un pie aún en el suelo y Shahdee ya me había atacado. Me propinó una patada en la cara que me lanzó al suelo. Supongo que ella esperaba que me quedara inconsciente. De hecho, no sé como mantuve la consciencia con semejante golpe. Pero al ver que no hizo efecto, volvió a salir corriendo. Las cosas habían cambiado, ahora estaba en el Pasado, y la Emperatriz estaba más cerca de mí.

**Capítulo 12: La mujer de rojo.**

Antes de continuar persiguiendo a la mujer me paré a observar mi alrededor. La fortaleza estaba de una pieza, en perfectas condiciones. La verdad, ahora era mucho más vistosa y hermosa, a la vez que siniestra. Continué mi camino, encontrándome trampas mortales por los pasillos. Estaba claro que la Emperatriz no quería que nadie llegase hasta ella. Llegué a la puerta del gran castillo. Cuanto más me acercaba, más latía mi corazón. ¿Qué ocurriría tras pasar la gran puerta que lo custodiaba? Lo iría descubriendo poco a poco. Lo primero que descubrí nada más llegar a la entrada fueron unos seres aún peores que los guerreros. Eran sombras, negras con los ojos rojos. Se movían con una velocidad vertiginosa. Era realmente difícil acertarles a la primera. Pero como cualquier enemigo, tenían un punto débil. Sólo sabían atacar lanzando dagas, con lo que eran efectivos en la distancia, pero una vez estabas cerca de ellos les era imposible defenderse. Más adelante llegué a una sala en la que volví a ver a Shahdee. Se escapó por una puerta cerrada con mecanismo. Acto seguido fui sorprendido por guerreros. Y si éstos no eran suficientes, además aparecieron cayendo desde el techo varias mujeres. Eran muy ágiles, capaces de esquivar la mayoría de mis golpes saltando sobre mi cabeza. Eran las apodadas "asesinas", un apodo que les venía como anillo al dedo, pues si tenían oportunidad de atacarte por la espalda, no dudaban en subirse sobre ti y tratar de degollarte. Estaba claro que habían sido bien entrenadas. Por suerte para mí, me libré de ellos con rapidez y conseguí llegar hasta el dispositivo que abría la puerta. Tras atravesar un pasillo lleno de trampas, como todos los de la Isla, llegué a otra sala.

Me encontraba en el Altar de los Sacrificios. Una de las salas más escalofriantes de toda la isla. Consistía en una plataforma circular con unos salientes en forma de arco que daba un aspecto como si fuesen unas garras que surgían del suelo para atraparte. Al fondo, el altar, en el cual había un monumento que fue lo que más me llamó la atención de toda la sala. El nombre que llevaba ésta tenía un motivo, y ese motivo estaba en ese monumento. Sangre, sangre por todas partes. ¿A quienes sacrificaban allí? No lo sé, como tampoco sé qué tipo de sacrificios se llevaron a cabo allí. Quizás era un sacrificio propiamente dicho o quizás eran derramamientos de sangre en señal de lealtad a los dioses. Lo que os puedo decir es que el panorama era realmente desolador.

Nada más entrar, en el piso superior, vi una criatura muy extraña. No pude observar qué clase de ser era. No le di importancia, ya que se largó. Entonces mi atención se centró en unas voces que venían del altar. Parecían dos mujeres discutiendo, y una de ellas era, con toda seguridad, Shahdee.

- ¿Y el humano? - Preguntaba una de ellas.

- Hice lo que pude, pero no he podido eliminarlo. Ha acabado con todo aquel que se le ha puesto por delante. - Se lamentaba Shahdee.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Será una broma? - La otra mujer parecía muy nerviosa.

- No, no es una broma. El humano es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, y está furioso por lo que le hemos hecho a su barco y tripulación. Lo peor de todo es que me ha seguido a través de un portal. Intenté dejarlo inconsciente para acabar con él, pero no logré nada … - Aquello parecía más una disculpa que una explicación.

- ¡¿Qué clase de guarda espaldas deja que el enemigo de su Emperatriz continúe con vida?! ¡Traidora! - La otra mujer parecía enfurecerse. Estaba claro que era alguien de mayor rango que Shahdee, quizás el brazo derecho de la Emperatriz.

- Este fue vuestro plan y no el mío … - Dijo Shahdee en tono muy serio, casi enfadada.

En el momento en el que aparecí por las escaleras, la mujer que discutía con Shahdee se giró hacia mí. Debo admitir que si en aquel momento una de las asesinas me hubiese venido por detrás me habría matado, pues en aquel momento me quedé totalmente anonadado. Aquella mujer era increíblemente hermosa. Parecía haber sido creada por un dios. Cualquiera que la mirase se quedaría fascinado al ver su cuerpo. Puede que esto suene pervertido, pero era la mujer con los senos más desarrollados que jamás había visto en toda mi vida. No cabía duda de que estaba en forma, y sus ojos hipnotizaban al quien los mirase. Eran de un verde esmeralda, felinos. La melena le caía por el lado derecho de la cara, resaltando aún más sus ojos … Vale, sí, lo admito, me quedé con la boca abierta. La miré de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno. Pero ¿quién iba a poder resistirse? No penséis mal de mí. Pero llevaba años sin tener a una mujer a mi lado, y un Príncipe de mi categoría debería tener decenas de concubinas. Sí, ya lo sé, ese tipo de pensamientos suenan horribles. Pero tranquilos, que pronto cambiaría.

Bueno, ¿dónde me había quedado? ¡Ah, si! La mujer del vestido rojo se giró hacia mí, y como si de un monstruo se tratase, no tardó en advertir a su compañera de mi presencia:

- ¡Es él! ¡El humano! - Gritó.

- Dichoso humano. Ha conseguido seguirme. - Murmuró Shahdee.

- ¡Vais a pagar por lo que le hicisteis a mi barco! ¡Matasteis a todos mis hombres! - Amenacé al tiempo que me acercaba hasta ellas.

Ambos nos colocamos en posición de ataque. La joven corrió a refugiarse tras el monumento. Conforme la pelea tenía lugar, la mujer se iba fijando más y más en lo que iba sucediendo, hasta que al final, cuando hube desarmado a mi oponente y la sujetaba por el cuello con una mano mientras blandía en la otra mi espada rozando su piel, ella habló:

- ¡Esperad! ¡No la matéis! - Gritó acercándose.

- ¡¿Qué?! Esta mujer ha asesinado a todos los hombres que venían conmigo y ha hundido mi barco. Merece la muerte … - Le contesté.

- Fue la Emperatriz quien le ordenó ir. Ella es su guardaespaldas, sólo cumplía con su deber.

- Entonces imaginad la gracia que le hará a la Emperatriz que acabe con ella. - Dije irónicamente mientras Shahdee se retorcía, tratando de escaparse.

- Eso despertaría su ira. No os lo aconsejo. - Respondió ella. - La Emperatriz ya es bastante cruel de por sí. No deberíais provocarla. Si Shahdee tiene que morir, será la Emperatriz quien le de muerte por su fracaso.

Terminé por soltar a aquella arpía. No merecía respirar siquiera, pero la joven tenía razón. Si enfurecía a la Emperatriz del Tiempo tendría a todo su ejército tras de mí, y ello dificultaría mi misión. Era mejor utilizar otro método. Aquella mujer podría llevarme hasta ella. Sólo tenía que hallar la forma de convencerla.

- De acuerdo, no la mataré. Pero a cambio tendréis que ayudarme. - Le dije.

- ¿Qué queréis de mí? - Preguntó.

- ¿Vos sois de confianza para la Emperatriz? - Le pregunté.

- ¿Yo? - La mujer se quedó callada un segundo. - Sí, soy su más leal sierva. ¿Por qué?

Debí darme cuenta de que mentía. En fin, no os estropearé la sorpresa que me llevé más adelante. Dejaré que lo descubráis poco a poco.

- Deseo tener una audiencia con la Emperatriz del Tiempo, y creo que vos podríais hacer de intermediaria por mí. - Propuse.

- ¿Qué? La Emperatriz no recibe a nadie, nunca. Además, ¿quién os creéis que sois para pedir semejante cosa y solicitar mi ayuda?

- Soy el Príncipe de Persia, y he ven …

No pude terminar la frase. De pronto una fuerte sacudida azotó la Isla entera. La sala comenzó a temblar, los muros a desmoronarse. Shahdee corrió hacia la puerta y llamó a la otra mujer. Traté de seguirlas, pero una puerta se cerró ante mis narices. No sé si fue una trampa de Shahdee o si era cosa del temblor. La cuestión es que ahora estaba atrapado.

- ¡Abrid la puerta! No podéis dejarme aquí. - Les ordené.

- Lo siento, Príncipe, pero esta puerta no puede ser abierta ahora. Un sacrificio se ha llevado a cabo hace poco, y la respuesta de los Dioses se está llevando a cabo. - Alzó la mano, que por cierto tenía ensangrentada, señalando la zona alta de la sala. - Allí arriba hay una salida. Os costará llegar, pero podréis salir.

- Recordad lo que os he dicho.

- Príncipe, es mejor que os larguéis de esta Isla antes de que la Emperatriz sepa que estáis aquí. Desprecia el mundo de los hombres. Os matará en cuanto sepa que habéis osado venir aquí.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron de la puerta, caminando con paso firme. Mientras yo subía por los muros hasta la planta superior, una conversación tenía lugar a mis espaldas.

- ¿Por qué le habéis dicho como salir del Altar? - Preguntó Shahdee.

- El plan sigue adelante, Shahdee. Los dioses han respondido al sacrificio, ahora tenemos más tiempo. Ya buscaremos la forma de eliminar a ese hombre …

**Capítulo 13: Una mano dispuesta a ayudar. El desafío de las Torres. **

Seguí las indicaciones de la mujer y conseguí llegar hasta otra Cámara en la que se encontraba uno de los Portales del Tiempo. Tuve que rehacer mi camino desde el presente. Al llegar a la sala anterior al Altar de los Sacrificios, que en el presente estaba destruida casi en su totalidad, me encontré con una sorpresa. Un joven marinero de mi tripulación continuaba vivo. Se llamaba Bozig. Era un simple ayudante del cocinero de nuestro barco, pero era el único que había sobrevivido. Al verme aparecer, el joven muchacho se llenó de alegría y esperanzas.

- ¡¿Príncipe?! ¿Sois vos? ¡Estáis vivo! - Dijo, casi abrazándome.

- Creía que todos habíais muerto. ¿Cómo has sobrevivido? - Me quedé mudo al ver que el joven de 16 años seguía con vida.

- Estaba en la cocina cuando todo ocurrió. Aquello empezó a inundarse, pero se abrió una grieta por el costado del barco y pude salir nadando. Cuando llegué a la orilla no vi a nadie más. Creía que me había quedado solo.

- Pues ya somos dos.

De pronto, escuché unos ruidos. Eran los secuaces de la Emperatriz. Volvían a por mí. El chico estaba desarmado, así que le di la segunda espada que llevaba para que pudiera defenderse.

- ¿Sabes luchar? - Le pregunté.

- Sé defenderme. - Me respondió inseguro.

- Suficiente. Toma esta espada. Tengo la sensación de que no estamos solos.

No me equivocaba. Nos tendieron una emboscada. Luego todo sucedió muy rápido. Mientras el chico se defendía de uno de los soldados de la Emperatriz, yo me encargaba del resto. Pero cuando, a falta de vencer sólo a uno para poder socorrer al joven, esquivé una estocada que fue a parar al pobre chico. Lo atravesaron de lleno y lo dejaron caer al suelo. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos cuando traté de socorrerle tras la batalla. Pero ya era tarde, había muerto. Por si no tenía ya suficiente, el Dahaka decidió hacer una nueva aparición. ¡No me preguntéis como llegó a la Isla, no lo se! Por suerte, pude escaparme de nuevo. Al volver al pasado corrí hacia la Sala de Acceso tanto como pude, y comprobé que se había abierto un pasillo lleno de trampas, como de costumbre. Tenía la sensación de que la mujer de rojo estaría al final de aquel pasillo, y no me equivocaba. Fui a parar a una sala relativamente pequeña en la que se encontraba el Reloj de Arena, y en la planta superior una gran puerta. La mujer estaba en una escalera de madera, con una espada. Tenía la mano vendada, y aunque no me atreví a preguntarle cómo se había hecho aquella herida, tenía vagas sospechas de que había algo que no me estaba contando. Pero claro, ¿quién iba a pararse a pensar en cosas así teniendo a semejante mujer vestida con ropajes tan insinuantes? Entre lo del Dahaka y esto, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. La joven no tardó en darse cuenta de mi presencia, y se mostró bastante hostil hacia mí.

- ¡Os dije que os largaseis de esta Isla! No debisteis haber vuelto. - Me dijo, apuntándome con la espada que sostenía desde la lejanía.

- No tenía alternativa. Debo ver a la Emperatriz, mi misión es muy, muy urgente. Por favor … - Traté de mostrarme simpático, aunque obviamente estaba desesperado.

- La Emperatriz no tiene tiempo para vos ahora. Cuando el último grano de arena de este reloj caiga, la Emperatriz del Tiempo creará las Arenas. Ningún otro asunto puede ser más importante que eso. - Me explicó.

- He venido a impedir que cree las Arenas, precisamente. ¡Dejad que la vea! - Ya comenzaba a mostrarme más irritado.

- Esa misión es una estupidez. La creación de las Arenas fue presagiada en la Línea del Tiempo, con lo que no puede evitarse. Hacedme caso y largaos de aquí.

- ¡No pienso abandonar esta isla sin haberla visto! - Esta mujer estaba consiguiendo irritarme de un modo catastrófico. Tras decirle esto me apuntó con la espada, haciendo entender que iba en serio. - No voy a luchar contra una mujer, y mucho menos si estáis herida.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que lo esté? - Preguntó con aires de superioridad. Estaba siendo muy osada.

- Mirad, no tengo tiempo para charlas estúpidas. Podría mataros sin que os dierais cuenta. La Emperatriz destrozó mi barco y acabó con mi tripulación. No me cobré mi venganza y dejé vivir a la arpía de su guardaespaldas. Así que como compensación exijo información, sólo eso.

Al decir esto dejé a la muchacha entre la espada y la pared. Aunque le pesase, estaba en lo cierto. Estaba en deuda conmigo por haber dejado vivir a Shahdee. Al fin y al cabo, fue ella quien suplicó por su vida. Fue a ella a quien le concedí aquel favor. La mujer bajó la espada.

- ¿Qué clase de información? - Me preguntó con mala cara.

- Por ejemplo, ¿dónde se crearán las Arenas? Eso sería un buen comienzo.

- Ahí dentro. - Dijo señalando el gran portón que había en el segundo piso. - La Emperatriz se encuentra ahí, en el Salón del Trono. Pero han sellado la estancia, no podéis pasar.

- Debe de haber algún modo. - Dije muy seguro. Eso provocó una leve risa en la mujer.

- Para ello tendríais que deshacer las complejas fortificaciones del castillo, algo imposible. - La mujer parecía sentirse superior al insinuar que fracasaría.

- Cuando un hombre se enfrenta a la muerte, encuentra lo imposible como un simple obstáculo. Decidme cómo. - Sentencié.

- Está bien …

La mujer accedió finalmente a prestarme su ayuda. Me explicó que en la Isla existían dos torres: La Torre Vegetal, en la cual se encontraban los jardines y el foso, y la Torre Mecánica, donde se hallaba el mecanismo que abría la puerta del Salón del Trono, y que prácticamente controlaba todos los resortes del castillo. Mi misión consistiría en activar el mecanismo que se hallaba en la Torre Mecánica, pero claro, había un pero. La maquinaria recibía la energía para funcionar desde el foso, así que, primero, tendría que abastecerlo de agua. En pocas palabras, tenía que activar ambas torres. Entonces la puerta del Salón del Trono se abriría y podría enfrentarme a la Emperatriz. Tras terminar la explicación, la mujer de rojo me dio un obsequio bastante útil.

- Tened, necesitaréis esto. - Dijo, entregándome la espada que portaba. - Es la Espada de la Serpiente.

- Curiosa forma la suya … - Murmuré mientras observaba el filo de la espada.

- No es sólo un arma. También es una llave. En la Sala de Acceso hay un mecanismo que, accionado con esta espada, os permitirá moveros de una torre a otra. Aunque … no habrá ninguna diferencia.

- ¿Qué queréis decir? - Pregunté.

- Lo logréis o no vuestro destino será el mismo. No podréis evitar la creación de las Arenas. Lo que está escrito en la Línea del Tiempo no se puede alterar.

- Gracias por el consejo.

Cómo no, tenía que decirlo. Si no lo dice revienta. Estaba claro que esa chica deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que me rindiera o terminase muerto. Era fiel a su Emperatriz. El único hombre fiel a mis órdenes siempre fue el ya jubilado general Darius, al cual no había visto desde que me entrenó para mi primera batalla. Si supiera cuan bajo había caído. En fin, tras abandonar la sala y dirigirme hacia las torres, volvió a tener lugar una conversación a mis espaldas:

- Te dije que volvería … - Dijo una voz entre las sombras.

- ¿Vas a echarme en cara mis errores constantemente? - La joven de rojo parecía irritada.

- Teniendo en cuenta que hay una vida en juego, sí. Y acabas de decirle cómo acceder al Salón del Trono. - La voz salió a la luz. Era Shahdee.

- Ya lo sé, estúpida. Pero he conseguido que se trague la historia de que la Emperatriz está ahí dentro. Además, le llevará tiempo activar ambas torres. - La mente de la mujer de rojo era retorcida y perversa. Estaba tramando algo.

- Y supongo que alguien que maquina estrategias tan inesperadas tendrá un plan para evitar que lo consiga. ¿cierto? - La guardaespaldas mostraba su lado más descarado con la mujer. Tan pronto como se llevaban bien, se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

- Envía a los Guardianes y las Sombras a ambas Torres, y suelta a los Golems y a las bestias explosivas en la Mecánica. Las guerreras invisibles de la Vegetal y las Asesinas harán el resto.

- Así se hará.

Su plan tenía buenas bases, sí, pero yo fui más listo y supe librarme de todos sus esbirros. La Torre Mecánica no supuso un problema para mí. Sólo que el Dahaka hizo su aparición alguna que otra vez. Mientras luchaba por librarme de aquellas bestias, algo tenía lugar en el presente, en las aguas donde mi barco fue hundido. Kumarag había llegado a las proximidades de la Isla. Para su desesperación, se encontró con un mar de cadáveres y escombros, fruto de la batalla que se llevó a cabo días antes.

- Estos son … los hombres que acompañaban a Amir. Están … - Kumarag no daba crédito.

- Muertos, Príncipe. Están todos muertos. - Terminó uno de los oficiales que le acompañaban.

- No, imposible. - Se giró hacia la tripulación. - Coged los botes. Bajad al agua y buscad algún superviviente … y encontrad a mi hermano.

Los tripulantes bajaron al agua y comenzaron a buscar a alguien que aún siguiera con vida. Pero no tuvieron suerte. Todos habían muerto brutalmente asesinados. Kumarag iba perdiendo toda esperanza de hallarme vivo. Y para él todo acabó cuando uno de los marineros encontró mi capa flotando en el mar y mi espada clavada en unos listones de madera que flotaban a la deriva. Cuando el marinero que halló mis pertenencias se las entregó, Kumarag quedó sin palabras.

- No … No puede ser. - No quería creerlo, pero todo parecía indicar lo que ninguno quería oír.

- Alteza. Hemos encontrado lo único que el mar nos ha permitido encontrar. Su cuerpo se habrá hundido en las profundidades de estas aguas. ¿Ponemos rumbo a Babilonia? - Le dijo el oficial, en el tono más delicado que pudo.

- Sí …

A pesar de las constantes peleas que ambos teníamos, Kumarag estaba destrozado. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermano. Al oficial, en cambio, no parecía importarle mucho. Después de todo, la inmensa mayoría de altos cargos del ejército me odiaban. Creían que estaba muerto, pero la realidad era bien distinta.

Mientras mis compatriotas daban la vuelta y ponían rumbo a Babilonia. Yo me encontraba camino de la Torre Vegetal, y en mi paso por la Sala de Acceso, me encontré con la mujer de rojo de nuevo, quien portaba una nueva espada. Cuando me vio aparecer, me habló en un tono entre sorpresa … y a la vez decepción.

- ¡Oh! Sois vos … - Dijo, dándose la vuelta.

- Parecéis sorprendida de verme. - Dije, sospechando.

- Estoy sorprendida sólo de que intentéis prolongar lo inevitable. Nada más lejos.

- ¿Otra espada? - Le pregunté, cambiando de tema.

- Sí, la Espada del León. Es bastante más poderosa que la que lleváis.

- ¿Por qué me seguís ayudando? - Aquella pregunta que hice pilló desprevenida a la mujer.

- Pues … No lo sé. Supongo que, en parte, porque me recordáis a la Emperatriz … o a quien me gustaría que fuera. - La joven pareció entristecerse al pronunciar la frase.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué queréis decir? - No entendía nada.

- Veréis, al igual que vos, ella conoce su destino. Lo vio en la Línea del Tiempo. Pero al contrario que vos, ella lo ha aceptado. Donde vos lucháis ella se rindió.

- ¿Su … destino?

- Sí. La Emperatriz comenzó a tener pesadillas y visiones hace un mes más o menos. Decidió consultar la Línea del Tiempo, y aterrorizada, confirmó sus peores temores: Su muerte.

- ¿La Emperatriz va a morir? - Creedme cuando os digo que no tenía pensamiento alguno de matar a la Emperatriz. Sólo hablar, y si tenía que enfrentarme a ella, no iba a matarla si la vencía. Detesto pelear contra una mujer. Pero si la mujer provoca mi ira, no puedo garantizar una respuesta pacífica. Aún así aquello me chocó.

- Sí. Dicen que el conocimiento es poder, pero yo creo que es veneno. Vive atormentada, sufriendo en silencio. Las visiones la asaltan mientras duerme. Apenas ha dormido o comido en condiciones en los últimos días. Le atormenta saber la fecha y modo de su muerte, y cuanto más se aproxima, más sufre por ello. Y para colmo habéis llegado vos a la Isla, lo que complica aún más las cosas.

- Yo no tengo pensamiento alguno de … - Traté de excusarme.

- Me da igual lo que penséis. Os dije que la Emperatriz no recibiría a nadie, y menos ahora. Si va a pasar sus últimas horas encerrada, que al menos las pase en paz.

- Escuchad, os dejé bien claro que no pienso irme hasta que hable con ella. Así que no insistáis. Entiendo que estéis preocupada por ella porque es vuestra señora y estáis muy apegada a ella. Pero sabed que no tengo intención de hacerle daño. Sólo quiero hablar. Si es ella la que empieza una batalla, sólo ella será la culpable de lo que le ocurra.

- No estáis dispuesto a entrar en razón … - Me dijo con desconfianza.

- Ni vos tampoco. - Mientras me daba la espada, decidí preguntarle sobre la herida de su mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué os ha ocurrido en la mano? - Me atreví a preguntar.

- Uno de los sacrificios de la Emperatriz. - Dijo mirándose la mano.

- ¿Qué clase de sacrificio es ese?

- Aquí todos los seres de la Isla del Tiempo fueron creados por la Emperatriz, a partir de su esencia. Así que todos, incluyéndome a mí y a ella, llevamos Arenas en nuestro interior.

- ¿Sois una criatura de Arena? - Me parecía increíble que alguien con un aspecto tan humano fuese un monstruo.

- No exactamente … Llevo la esencia de la Emperatriz en mi sangre, sí, pero no soy una criatura de Arena propiamente dicha, al igual que Shahdee, su guardaespaldas. Si os habéis fijado las criaturas de Arena no pueden atravesar el agua. Nosotras sí. La Emperatriz nos creó a su imagen y semejanza, pero con ciertas variantes. Son ciertas ventajas que tenemos sobre los demás seres de la Isla.

- ¿Pero por qué un corte en la mano? ¿Qué tiene eso de sacrificio para llamar a los Dioses?

- Existe un artefacto que es nuestro punto débil: La Daga del Tiempo. Toda criatura de esta Isla que reciba un solo corte de ésta se sentirá débil y aturdido durante un rato. Somos guerreros fuertes, pero un solo corte de esa Daga puede facilitar que nos maten.

- ¿Y la Emperatriz hace pasar por eso a su más leal sierva? No entiendo, ¿por qué no es ella quien se corta la mano?

- Ella ya ha realizado sus propios sacrificios … Ya ha sufrido bastante. Si tengo que dar mi vida por ella, lo haré sin vacilar.

- Leal hasta la muerte …

Ahora tenía varias interrogantes solucionadas. Pero me había surgido otra: ¿La Daga del Tiempo afectaría de ese modo también a la Emperatriz? No podría saberlo.

- Príncipe, el Reloj de Arena ya está medio vacío. No os queda mucho tiempo. Debéis marcharos.

- Un momento … - Antes de irme, debía preguntarle una última cosa. - ¿Vuestro nombre? Ni siquiera os lo he preguntado … He sido un …

- Kaileena. Me llamo Kaileena.

- Hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama. Yo soy Amir.

- Un honor conocer vuestro nombre, Príncipe Amir. Pero si queréis que todo este esfuerzo halla servido para algo os aconsejo que sigáis vuestro camino.

- Sí, os veré más tarde.

Me encaminé hacia la Torre Vegetal, que tampoco fue un obstáculo. Aquella torre tenía unos jardines colgantes maravillosos. Si no fuera porque estaban literalmente plagados de monstruos serían como los de Babilonia. En fin … Tras escaparme del Dahaka una vez más, conseguí abrirme paso hasta el dispositivo. Comprobé como el foso se iba llenando de agua. No muy lejos de allí, una gran puerta se abría. Había llegado la hora, era el momento de acabar con todo mi sufrimiento. Me apresuré y corrí tanto como pude para llegar al Salón del Trono, pero me aguardaba una desagradable sorpresa. En la Sala de Acceso, justo cuando iba a salir, apareció el Dahaka. No comprendía como había logrado encontrarme en el pasado. En todo el tiempo que había estado en la Isla sólo había aparecido esporádicamente en el presente. Y si no tenía suficiente con él, apareció además el ser fantasmal que vi en el Altar de los Sacrificios, y que volví a ver en la Torre Mecánica. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un complot? No tenía ni idea de que era ese otro ser, pero me había estado siguiendo, y ahora estaba acorralado. Para mi sorpresa, el Dahaka no fue a por mi. Salí corriendo para esquivar sus tentáculos, pero la sorpresa fue que no me agarraron a mi, sino al ser fantasmal que me había estado siguiendo. El pobre engendro se retorcía en la desesperación mientras el Dahaka lo arrastraba con sus tentáculos hacia él. Luego lo absorbió y acto seguido se largó, sin dejar rastro. No comprendí nada de lo que allí acababa de ocurrir, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. Ahora tenía un asunto pendiente … con la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

**Capítulo 14: La Emperatriz del Tiempo. Desesperación y Esperanza. **

Llegué a la Cámara del Reloj de Arena. Me paré delante de éste, observándolo. Apenas quedaban unos granos de arena por caer. El momento de la creación de las Arenas se acercaba, y yo iba a impedirlo. Kaileena se acercó por detrás y se quedó mirando el Reloj de Arena también.

- Se acaba el tiempo, ¿estáis lista? - Le pregunté.

Ella miraba el Reloj con la mirada perdida, preocupada por algo. Decidí acabar con la espera y comencé a subir las escaleras hacia el Salón del Trono. Kaileena me siguió, y entonces le ofrecí venir a Babilonia.

- Kaileena, he estado pensando … No hay mucho para vos en esta Isla, y aún habrá menos cuando me enfrente a vuestra señora. Acompañadme a Babilonia. Podréis empezar una nueva vida, lejos de los males de este lugar. - Tenía la esperanza de que aceptara, pues sería una gran sierva en el Palacio de mi Padre. Pero ella no estaba por la labor.

- Lo lamento Príncipe … Pero no puedo aceptar vuestra oferta. - Dijo, agachando la cabeza.

Continuó caminando hacia el Salón del Trono, como intentando evitar seguir hablando de mi proposición. En aquel momento me sentí decepcionado. Y debo admitir que, aunque fuese una simple sierva, empezaba a sentir algo por ella. Pero seguía deseando volver a ver a Farah algún día, así que ignoré ese leve sentimiento que comenzó a surgir en mi interior. Claro que, momentos más tarde, ese sentimiento desaparecería para convertirse en odio e ira. Entré en el Salón del Trono, pero la Emperatriz no estaba allí, ni tampoco las Arenas del Tiempo. Me estaba oliendo una trampa.

- ¡¿Dónde está la Emperatriz?! ¡¿Y las Arenas?! - Grité indignado.

Kaileena se acercó a una palanca en la pared, la accionó y se cerró una segunda puerta de metal. Estaba atrapado. Me giré hacia ella y le grité con ira:

- ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! ¡Nos habéis encerrado!

Kaileena comenzó a caminar hacia el trono, sobre el cuál había dos espadas.

- Lo siento, Príncipe, pero sólo uno puede engañar hoy al destino.

Subió los escalones que la separaban del trono (un trono precioso, hay que decirlo) y cogió las dos espadas. Entonces me dí cuenta de que había sido un estúpido. Kaileena me había engañado. Ella no era una sierva, no, era la propia Emperatriz. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me había contado lo que me había contado? ¿Por qué me había ayudado? Simple, quería que me confiara. Me mandó a las Torres para tener más tiempo para planear su estrategia. Y yo, como un crío inocente, la había creído.

- Sois la Emperatriz del Tiempo … - Dije con rabia.

- ¿Sorprendido? - Preguntó, con aire de superioridad.

- No, decepcionado. Decepcionado e indignado. No pensaba que fuerais tan retorcida como para atraerme hasta semejante trampa.

- Os advertí que os fuerais de la Isla. Dejé bien claro que la Emperatriz desprecia el mundo de los hombres y que os mataría si sabía de vuestra presencia. Podría haberos matado en el Altar de los Sacrificios si hubiera querido, pero fui compasiva …

- ¿Compasiva? No me hagáis reír. Os escondisteis bajo la supuesta "sierva" porque habíais realizado un sacrificio de derramamiento de sangre y estabais débil. - Le contesté.

- No subestiméis el poder de la Emperatriz del Tiempo …

- Y vos no subestiméis a un hombre indignado. Pensaba ser pacífico tras lo que me habíais contado. No quería hacerle daño a la Emperatriz, sólo hablar. Pero me habéis engañado, ¡y vais a pagar por ello!

Entonces comenzó nuestra batalla. Era una gran guerrera. Consiguió tirarme al suelo varias veces. Pero, sin embargo, aún se notaban las secuelas del sacrificio. Respiraba con demasiada rapidez, se estaba cansando. Aún así, creía tener la victoria en el bolsillo por poseer poderes sobre el Tiempo y poder anticiparse a mí. Pero ella sabía que yo era demasiado imprevisible y comenzó a perder los nervios. Tras esquivar una estocada mía, ocurrió esto:

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a desafiar al destino?! ¡A desafiarme a mi! ¡Soy la Emperatriz del Tiempo! - Gritó.

- No sois la más indicada para echarme en cara el haber intentado cambiar mi destino. ¡Vos también lo habéis hecho!

- Mal nacido … Habéis estado atormentándome desde hace semanas. Esperaba que os matara el Dahaka antes de que pudierais llegar a esta Isla o que Shahdee os matase. Mandé a mi ejército a las Torres para que os eliminaran … ¡Incluso maldije la espada que os di! Pero no … ¡teníais que seguir vivo! - Se acercó corriendo a mí para intentar atacarme, pero rechacé el golpe con una fuerte patada en el estómago.

- ¡¿Pero por qué hacéis todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué tratáis de matarme?!

- Ya os lo he dicho. He visto mi destino: morir por vuestra mano. - Comenzó a levantarse, dolorida por la patada. - Pero al igual que vos … ¡he decidido cambiarlo!

Entonces sacó la Daga del Tiempo de un pequeño bolsillo escondido en sus cinturones y corrió hacia mí. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Invocó a su Guardia Imperial, a quien pude derrotar con facilidad. Eso la enfureció aún más, y comenzó a tele transportarse de un sitio a otro, tratando de propinarme patadas en el cuello para dejarme inconsciente. Pero la jugada no le salió bien, y en uno de esos ataques le arranqué la Daga de la mano. Ella, presa del miedo y de la ira, se abalanzó sobre mí en un intento de arrebatármela, tirándome al suelo incluso, pero aquella acción fue un error fatal para la enigmática Emperatriz del Tiempo. No quería hacerle daño, pero inconscientemente lo había conseguido. Estaba inmóvil sobre mí. Me incorporé y la aparté cuidadosamente de encima. No me equivocaba, la había herido. Tenía la Daga del Tiempo clavada en el costado. La tumbé en el suelo y escuché sus muy duras últimas palabras:

- Sois un estúpido. ¿Lo sabéis? - Me dijo con dificultad. - Hagáis lo que hagáis fracasaréis, al igual que yo … Soy la mujer más temida del mundo, pero, a pesar de haber utilizado todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, no he sido capaz de vencer a un simple humano … Ahora la Daga absorberá todas mis fuerzas.

- No deberíais haberme tendido esta trampa. Debisteis acceder a hablar conmigo desde el principio. No sé que es lo que ha podido más con vos, si el miedo o el orgullo.

- Supongo que ambos … Y ahora voy a morir. - Dijo, mientras leves lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Lo lamento … - Le dije, cogiéndole la mano.

- No os lamentéis por mí. Lamentaos por vos …

Tras esas últimas palabras cerró los ojos. La Emperatriz del Tiempo acababa de morir en mis brazos. Debo deciros que ver a tal mítica mujer muerta, y por mi mano, fue algo muy duro para mí. De pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de una forma extraña, y de repente, explotó. No sabría como explicarlo, pero aquella mujer había estallado delante de mis narices, lanzándome a la otra punta de la sala. Ni rastro de su cuerpo, solo había arena. No entendía nada, sólo sabía que tenía que salir de allí. Escapé por un pasadizo oculto que se abrió al desmoronarse parte de una de las estatuas decorativas de la sala. Cuando me encontraba al fin en el presente, creyendo que todo había acabado y que era libre, apareció el Dahaka de nuevo. No pude defenderme, no podía creerlo. Me agarró de una pierna mientras trataba de escalar un muro para escapar y me lanzó por el pasadizo por el que había aparecido. Ahora sólo podía correr. Tras recorrer aquel pasadizo con el Dahaka pisándome los talones llegué a una sala. La puerta se cerró tras de mí, impidiéndole pasar. Podía oírle gritar al otro lado. Luego se alejó y llegó el silencio. Entonces me di cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, entonces lo comprendí todo. Me acordé de las leyendas que me contó el Anciano. No fue Kaileena la que había creado las Arenas del Tiempo. Ella llevaba las Arenas en su interior, era su esencia, su sangre. Yo, al matarla, las cree.

En Babilonia, mi hermano le daba las horribles noticias de mi muerte a mi Padre. Le entregaron mi espada, envuelta en mi capa. Cuando mi hermano le contó lo que habían visto, mi Padre se sentó en el trono, desolado.

- Entonces, tu hermano ha … - No era capaz de decirlo.

- Si, Padre … Me temo que ha muerto. Buscamos entre los cadáveres, pero no dimos con su cuerpo. Supongo que debió hundirse con el barco … - Explicó Kumarag, agachando la cabeza.

Mi Padre no sabía qué decir. Esto era un duro golpe para él. Había vivido felizmente toda su vida, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había perdido a dos hijos y a su esposa. No había consuelo alguno que le hiciera sentirse mejor. En la puerta, Nasirah observaba la escena, arropada por su esposo, Ramig, un príncipe de un reino vecino con el que se había desposado pocos meses después de mi destierro, y con el que había tenido un hijo, al que llamaron Daray, que tenía unos 5 años aproximadamente. Para Nasirah esto fue mucho más duro que cuando Bazag murió, pues de los 3 varones, era yo al que estaba más apegada. Kumarag, lejos de aparentar odiarme, como cuando éramos niños, quería venganza. Por todo el lío de las Arenas del Tiempo habían muerto sus dos hermanos y su madre, y aquello le hacía sentirse furioso.

- Padre, dadme permiso para llevar a nuestro ejército a aquella Isla y cobrarnos nuestra venganza. Esa Emperatriz del Tiempo ha causado la muerte de mi madre y hermanos. Seguro que ella mandó al monstruo ese a por Amir. Dejad que …

- No creo que esa sea una buena opción. - Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era el General Darius, que se había enterado del suceso.

- ¿Darius? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - Preguntó mi Padre, extrañado al ver al general ya jubilado en palacio.

- Majestad, lamento lo ocurrido. Pero con el debido respeto, no creo que Amir esté muerto.

- ¿Creéis? ¡Aquello era una masacre! Está claro que el ejército de la Emperatriz no tiene compasión alguna. Acabó con todos. - Dijo Kumarag.

- Príncipe Kumarag, conozco bien a Amir, le vi entrenándose antes de partir a la Isla. Es muy buen guerrero y no creo que halla sido asesinado. Mi opinión es que sigue vivo y que llegó a la Isla. - Explicó Darius.

- Si ha llegado la Emperatriz lo habrá capturado, torturado y asesinado. ¡Esa mujer no conoce la piedad! - Kumarag se había tomado las leyendas muy a pecho.

- Tu hermano es muy escurridizo e impredecible. Seguro que habrá sobrevivido. - Dijo, riéndose. - Rey Shahraman, os propongo mandar a alguien allí, a la Isla del Tiempo, pedir una audiencia con la Emperatriz y hablar pacíficamente. Nada de armas.

- ¿Una audiencia? ¿Para qué? - Preguntó mi Padre, sin ánimos.

- Si Amir está allí la Emperatriz lo sabrá. Incluso en el peor de los casos en el que lo tenga preso o lo hallan asesinado, podríamos traerle de vuelta, aunque sólo fuera para darle una sepultura digna.

- ¿Y quién sería tan loco como para ir allí? - Preguntó Kumarag.

- Yo mismo … y ya que vos conocéis el camino, vendréis conmigo. - Le dijo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Ni hablar. Ya vi suficiente, no pienso volver. - Kumarag se negó en rotundo.

- ¿Acaso tenéis miedo?

- ¿Yo? ¡Ni hablar! - En realidad si tenía miedo.

- Entonces decidido. Majestad, ¿tengo vuestra aprobación? - Le preguntó Darius a mi Padre.

- Estáis jubilado, general. Pero aún así, confío en vos para que me devolváis a mi hijo. Tenéis mi aprobación. - Dijo finalmente.

- Gracias, Majestad. Partiremos en cuanto el barco esté listo.

Iban a venir a por mí, a rescatarme. Pero, ¿para qué? Todo seguía igual. Me había dado cuenta tarde. Me había convertido en el artífice de mi propia destrucción. Yo mismo me había sentenciado. Todo estaba acabado para mí. Sin embargo, un mural de aquella sala, que era una tumba, me mostró algo que me dio esperanzas. Una leyenda del Marajá, la leyenda de la Máscara Espectral. Decía que quien se la pusiera podría retroceder en el tiempo, convirtiéndose en un fantasma de sí mismo, permitiéndole cambiar su destino. En el momento de colocarse la máscara la transformación se llevaría a cabo, convirtiéndose en un espectro. La única regla de la Máscara era que, hasta que el otro "yo" de la persona que la portase muriese, el portador no podría quitársela y volver a ser el que era. Era un riesgo muy alto, pues, además, la Máscara debilitaba gradualmente a su portador. Pero era la única esperanza que me quedaba y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo para salvar mi vida.

**Capítulo 15: La Máscara Espectral, una Nueva Esperanza**

El Dahaka estaba haciendo intentos de entrar en el mausoleo, pero ya había tomado mi decisión. Si hubiera llegado antes me habría entregado y habría dejado que me matase, como siempre había querido. Pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para redimirme y no estaba dispuesto a perderla sin pelear. Mientras él golpeaba los duros muros de piedra, intentando derribarlos sin éxito, yo examinaba la sala, en busca de algo que me sirviera para salir de allí. Encontré varios mecanismos que me servirían para llegar hasta una puerta situada en la zona alta de la gran sala, sólo tenía que ver cómo funcionaban. Al pasar junto a la tumba me paré a observarla. Sobre ella había una estatua de una mujer. Quité el polvo y las telarañas que la cubrían y descubrí el rostro de la persona que allí yacía. Me quedé atónico al ver que aquella tumba era la de la propia Emperatriz Kaileena. No comprendía nada. ¿Tan asumida tenía su muerte antes de ver una oportunidad de vencerme al confundirla con una sierva que se había mandado construir su propia tumba? Aquello era increíble. No mintió cuando me contó, bajo su otra personalidad, lo mal que lo estaba pasando antes de la llegada de su hora.

Decidí ignorar aquella tumba y continuar con mi misión. El tiempo era oro, y no podía perderlo pensando en una mujer que yo mismo había asesinado. Esquivando al Dahaka, que consiguió entrar en el mausoleo, activé los resortes que elevaron la plataforma de la tumba hasta una altura próxima al techo. Pude escapar antes de que el Dahaka entrase finalmente en el mausoleo y se llevara la tumba por delante. Me di cuenta de que mi espada se había roto en dos, posiblemente cuando Kaileena explotó y me golpeé contra una pared. Así que necesitaba encontrar una espada cuanto antes. Tras atravesar las catacumbas llegué a la prisión, donde había una espada. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cogerla, apareció el Dahaka, y nada pude hacer. Tuve que huir. Por suerte, había un portal, y pude regresar al pasado, donde pude llevarme la espada. Aquella espada podía derribar muros. Atravesé la prisión luchando con nuevos enemigos, entre ellos los verdugos. Eran guerreros mucho más fuertes que los otros. Supongo que éstos eran los que torturaban y asesinaban a los pocos supervivientes que llegaban a la Isla. También me encontré con el Thrall, era como los golems, pero de mayor tamaño y fuerza. Creo que las que me dieron más problemas fueron las bailarinas ladronas, que, al igual que las asesinas, se movían muy rápido. Pero éstas portaban espadas en lugar de dagas, lo que las hacía más peligrosas.

Tras salir de la prisión llegué a la biblioteca. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue la idea de cómo hubiera sido todo si Kaileena y yo no hubiéramos luchado a muerte. No me costó mucho encontrar un pasadizo que conducía a la Torre Mecánica, desde la cuál pude volver al Salón del Trono, en busca de las Cuevas Sagradas de la Isla. En el mural había unas inscripciones que sugerían que en algún lugar del Salón del Trono había un pasadizo que conducía a un portal que me llevaría hasta allí. Allí estaban las Arenas del Tiempo, esparcidas por la sala. Busqué por las paredes algún indicio de pasadizo, pero nada. Desconcertado, me senté en el trono a pensar. Me fijé en el muro que había como respaldo al trono. Ahí estaba el pasadizo. Cuando llegué al portal se me ocurrió una idea: si Kaileena muriese en el presente, las Arenas no habrían sido creadas, con lo que el Dahaka no tendría asuntos pendientes conmigo, ya que no habría Arenas en el Reloj para que yo las liberase. Era el plan perfecto. Llegué a las Cuevas Sagradas, donde en una gran plataforma en lo que parecía ser un río subterráneo, me ví sorprendido por nuevos enemigos. A las Sombras a quienes ya conocía se unieron unos nuevos seres, Carroñeros. Parecían lobos, pero desfigurados y con la risa de una hiena. Por suerte, y aunque atacasen siempre en grupo, no eran muy hábiles. Tras atravesar trampas y burlar enemigos llegué a una pequeña sala. Tal y como decía la Leyenda, allí estaba la Máscara Espectral. Me acerqué a la estatua sobre la cual estaba colocada, sobre un pedestal. La cogí y la observé durante unos segundos. Dudé un segundo si aquello sería una buena idea, pero la desesperación pudo con el miedo y me la coloqué.

Nada más rozarme la piel la Máscara penetró en ella, iniciando una transformación de lo más dolorosa. Era como si mis entrañas saliesen al exterior, mis órganos, músculos y huesos retorciéndose y desgarrándose. La Máscara me elevó unos metros mientras gritaba y me retorcía de dolor. Cuando todo cesó caí al suelo. Respiré aliviado, el dolor había sido horrible. Me levanté dolorido y comprobé que me había transformado en aquella extraña criatura que me había seguido por la Isla. ¡Había llegado incluso a lanzarme un hacha! ¡Ahora yo era esa criatura! No comprendía nada, ¿entonces aquel ser era otro "yo" que trataba de advertirme de lo que Kaileena tramaba? Pronto lo averiguaría. Me di cuenta de que el Medallón siempre tenía todos los depósitos de Arena llenos, pero claro, todo tenía que tener un pero. Recuperaría los depósitos gastados en cuestión de segundos, pero las Arenas me iban consumiendo lentamente, debilitándome, tal y como decía la Leyenda. Ahora debía encontrar a mi otro "yo" y acabar con él antes de que cometiese el mismo error que yo y sustituirle. Mi plan daba comienzo.

**Capítulo 16: Una Emperatriz asustada de su Destino. El Camino del Espectro de Arena**

Aquí viene la parte más reveladora de mi relato. El ser el Espectro de Arena no sólo me permitió darme una segunda oportunidad, sino que, además, pude comprender las acciones de Kaileena y cambiar mi opinión sobre ella. Porque cuando me convertí en el Espectro, mis ideas eran muy diferentes a las que al final llevé a cabo. Sólo tenía en mente acabar con Kaileena en el presente, fuese como fuese. Claro que todo terminaría cambiando conforme fuera conociendo las razones que la impulsaron a tenderme aquella trampa.

Veamos, voy a situar el momento en el que nos encontramos ahora. Acabo de convertirme en un fantasma de mí mismo y he retrocedido en el tiempo hasta varias semanas antes de mi llegada a la Isla. ¿Bien? Vale, pues vamos a ponernos en marcha. Justo después de salir del Santuario de la Máscara me encontré en la gran plataforma de las Cuevas Sagradas a una criatura mitológica que me dejó sin respiración. Un Hipogrifo, conocido abreviadamente como Grifo. Aquel ser era increíble. Supongo que era el Guardián de las Cuevas Sagradas de la Isla. No sé si fue una creación de Kaileena o si ya estaba allí. Pero si Kaileena lo había creado había acertado con el guardián. Aquel ser era increíblemente rápido y tenía una fuerza descomunal, pero pude librarme de él con facilidad, ya que contaba con cierta nueva ventaja.

Mientras yo luchaba con el Grifo y trataba de salir posteriormente de las Cuevas Sagradas, el destino de la Emperatriz le era mostrado en una terrible visión que convirtió un apacible sueño en una brutal pesadilla. Se encontraba en sus aposentos, dormida. Soñaba con su gente, con volver a ver a su familia. Pero de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y se vio sola en la oscuridad. Tras unos segundos se encontró en el Salón del Trono, y sin saber por qué, un joven guerrero apareció allí. El hombre portaba la Daga en su mano. Luego la visión se volvió borrosa, las imágenes se entremezclaban, y finalmente vio la imagen del joven atravesándola con la Daga. Sus gritos despertaron a sus sirvientas y a Shahdee, quienes corrieron a socorrerla, creyendo que le ocurría algo.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Basta! - Kaileena no cesaba en sus gritos y lamentos. Se retorcía entre las suaves sábanas de su cama.

- ¿Emperatriz? - La sirvienta no se atrevía a tocarla. - ¡¿Emperatriz?!

- ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! - Los gritos de Kaileena eran cada vez peores.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kaileena despierta! - Dijo Shahdee, mientras sacudía a Kaileena, quien finalmente despertó.

Estaba temblando. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba muy agitadamente. Una sirvienta fue a encender un par de velas, otra le ofreció algo de agua a su Emperatriz. Shahdee observaba y examinaba la situación de su Señora, pero a la vez amiga, Kaileena.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Le preguntó.

- No estoy segura, no lo sé … - Respondió Kaileena, casi tartamudeando.

- ¿Una pesadilla?

- Espero … Dejadme sola, ya me encuentro mejor …

La joven Emperatriz mintió durante días para ocultar su miedo. Un miedo a una muerte segura, fijada en la Línea del Tiempo. Shahdee no era estúpida y se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Una mañana fue a verla al Salón del Trono. Estaba sentada en los escalones que llevaban hasta su trono, con aire de tristeza y preocupación. Se aproximó con paso firme y habló a su Emperatriz.

- ¿Vas a seguir mintiendo?

- ¿Qué?

- Kaileena, no soy estúpida. Puede que sea una criatura de Arena como los demás, pero te recuerdo que me creaste a partir de las Arenas que contiene tu cuerpo, así que no soy tan idiota como el resto. Sé que te ocurre algo, y que ese algo tiene que ver con los sueños que te han estado asaltando estas últimas noches.

- No sé de que me hablas Shahdee … - Mintió ella, tratando de evadir el tema.

- Kaileena, mis aposentos están junto a los tuyos, escuché tus gritos con claridad. No soy la única que piensa que algo va mal. Entre los soldados se corren rumores …

- ¿Qué clase de rumores? - Preguntó Kaileena, mirando al suelo.

- Rumores de que vas a morir. - Aquello hizo que Kaileena levantase la mirada por primera vez. - ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

- Shahdee … - Suspiró. - No sé quien habrá promulgado esos rumores, pero tengo que confesar que son ciertos. He visto mi destino es esas visiones que me atacan cuando menos lo espero. Pensé que eran sólo simples visiones sin sentido, pero comprobé la Línea del Tiempo y todo está fijado … En cuestión de días un hombre llegará aquí y se cobrará mi vida. Si hubiera alguna forma de cambiar mi destino …

- Eso es ridículo. Sabes que lo que está escrito en la Línea del Tiempo …

- No se puede alterar. Ya lo sé, ¡yo fui la que dijo esa frase la primera vez! - Su humor comenzaba a irritarse. - Pero no quiero morir, al menos no aquí.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? Hemos estado aquí encerradas desde hace siglos. Si continuamos vivas es porque las Arenas del Tiempo nos mantienen jóvenes. Aunque las que yo contengo no son Arenas del Tiempo propiamente dichas …

- Ya te lo dije Shahdee, modifiqué las Arenas en tu creación. Pero ese no es el tema a discutir … Voy a pensar en un plan. Tú ve y prepara a los soldados. Averiguaré cuál es la época de ese mal nacido para enviar una avanzadilla a las zonas desprotegidas de la Isla y evitar que alcance los portales.

- Está bien, pero no estoy de acuerdo en desafiar a la Línea del Tiempo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, al fin había conseguido salir de las Cuevas Sagradas y llegar mediante un pasadizo a la Torre Vegetal. Tardé varios días en salir de aquellas cuevas. Eran un auténtico laberinto. Ahora tenía que dar con mi otro "yo" y seguirlo cuidadosamente, para no adelantarme a sus acciones y cometer otro error. Tenía que esperar a que hubiese activado las torres y se dirigiese al Salón del Trono. Ahí, cuando el Dahaka apareciese, sería el momento de atacar. Como mi otro "yo" aún no había llegado a la Isla, tampoco me corría mucha prisa, por lo que me tomé las cosas con calma y descansé con frecuencia. Lo necesitaba. Poco a poco fui atravesando la Torre Vegetal hasta llegar a la Sala de Acceso. Quería entrar por allí a la fortaleza, pero el destino me fue desfavorable y las plataformas no estaban colocadas en mi pasaje. Pero no todo era malo. Aquí comencé a descubrir cómo era Kaileena en realidad. Detrás de aquella dura y estricta mujer había una joven asustada de su muerte. Venía del Salón del Trono, con la mirada baja y la moral por los suelos.

- No puede estar ya aquí. Es demasiado pronto … - Se decía a sí misma.

Realmente estaba asustada. Mi otro "yo" ya estaba en las cercanías de la Isla, y ello era un mal presagio para la Emperatriz. Por su aspecto diría que apenas había comido o dormido en condiciones en días, pero aún así, ella se mostraba como si nada pudiera afectarla, cosa que le era muy difícil. Momentos más tarde apareció Shahdee por la otra puerta de la Sala. Se paró ante Kaileena y le hizo una leve reverencia.

- Los vigías ya han avisado su barco. Lo lamento Kaileena. Todo está ocurriendo tal y como presagió la Línea del Tiempo. - Anunció la guarda espaldas.

- Da igual. ¿Habéis hecho lo que ordené? - Preguntó ella.

- Sí, el barco esta listo y la tripulación dispuesta para embarcar. - Confirmó Shahdee.

- Bien, entonces llevad a cabo mis órdenes. He activado los Portales de la Isla. Viajad a su época y atacadle en el mar … ¡Y matadlo! ¡Matadlos a todos!

- Como gustéis … - Dijo Shahdee, con mala cara.

- No me gusta nada ese tono, Shahdee. - Kaileena se había molestado.

- Kaileena, seamos francas. Sabes tan bien como yo que pierdes el tiempo haciendo esto. La Línea del Tiempo ha marcado tu destino y se cumplirá, quieras o no. ¡Asúmelo! ¡Vas a enviarme a mí y a la tripulación a una misión suicida! - Protestó Shahdee.

- Por tu propio bien, más te vale que ese humano no llegue a esta Isla. - Amenazó Kaileena.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Matarías a la única amiga que tienes en este mundo?

- No provoques mi ira, Shahdee. Sabes que yo te creé y puedo destruirte de la manera más dolorosa que puedas imaginar, ¡así que lárgate ya y cumple con las órdenes! ¡Te creé para protegerme! ¡Cumple con tu cometido!

- Ya veo en lo que te has convertido con el paso de los años … Está bien, cumpliré con vuestras órdenes, "Gran Emperatriz del Tiempo".

Con estas palabras, Shahdee se retiró, al igual que Kaileena, quien se fue cruzada de brazos. Shahdee había sido muy osada, jugando con la paciencia de Kaileena. Estaba claro que entre ellas dos existía una buena amistad, pero en estos duros momentos aquella amistad corría grave peligro. Comencé a ver claro la situación. Kaileena no era la "mala", por así decirlo. Ella estaba actuando igual que yo, presa del miedo, tratando de evitar una muerte segura. Era una lástima que sólo uno de nosotros pudiera salvarse. Tenía que haber alguna forma de que ambos nos salváramos, ¿pero cuál?

Tras presenciar esta escena volví por donde había venido, ya que no podía acceder a la Sala por ninguna parte. Tenía que hallar otro lugar por el que llegar hasta la zona inferior. Busqué el Portal que había en los jardines, con la esperanza de poder buscar otra vía de acceso desde el presente. Mal pensado, el Dahaka estaba allí. Nada más salir del Portal la bestia me sorprendió por la espalda, lanzándome contra una vieja puerta de madera que estalló en mil pedazos al golpearme con ella. Caí por un pasadizo casi 50 metros. Demasiada suerte tuve de salir vivo. Había unos refuerzos de madera que se cruzaban en el centro, y fui suavizando la caída con cada uno con el que me topaba. ¡Pero de que forma! Cuando llegué al fondo, que por cierto estaba inundado hasta la altura de la cintura, estaba realmente dolorido. Me costó mucho levantarme de nuevo, pero como el Dahaka no se atrevía a bajar, pude tomarme mi tiempo para recuperarme un poco. Ahora no sabía donde estaba, lo que suponía un obstáculo más añadido a la lista. Pero al final no resultó ser tan malo como pensaba. El Dahaka acababa de hacerme un favor. El pasadizo me había llevado hasta la Sala de Acceso, pero en el presente. Desde aquí podía rehacer mis pasos y llegar a mi destino. Llegué al portal y volví al pasado, donde estaba a punto de presenciar algo que aclararía todas mis dudas de una vez por todas. Había vuelto al Altar de los Sacrificios, pero minutos antes de que mi otro "yo" llegase. Adivinad quién estaba allí. Sí, Kaileena, llevando a cabo el peculiar sacrificio. Busqué un sitio desde el cual observarla sin ser visto y contemplé los hechos.

Allí estaba la Emperatriz que dijo ser una sierva, acercándose lentamente al Altar con la Daga del Tiempo en la mano. Por lo que pude comprobar en mi batalla con ella, aquello era más grave de lo que parecía. No era un simple corte, la Daga podía arrebatarle la vida en un suspiro si la herida era lo suficiente grave. Cuando llegó al Altar comenzó a rogar a los Dioses guardianes de las Arenas, principalmente a Ahriman.

"Ahriman, Dioses que creasteis las Arenas, os lo ruego, concededme algo más de tiempo. No quiero morir aún. Sé que mi osadía me ha llevado a esta situación, pero ya es bastante castigo el estar aquí encerrada, sola, sabiendo que toda mi gente murió hace siglos … Sé que al principio deseaba la muerte, ¿pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tiene que ser ese humano el que ponga fin a mi vida? Haré lo que sea para que me concedáis algo más de tiempo, aún no estoy lista para morir …"

Kaileena no sabía que su gente había estado encerrada desde el día de su desaparición en la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros, y que seguían vivos, tal y como se encontraban en el momento que fueron encerrados. Al parecer, aunque temía morir, al principio de su vida en aquella Isla, ella deseó morir y poner fin a aquel sufrimiento. Pero debió acostumbrarse a aquella vida, si se le puede llamar vida, a la soledad de la Isla …

"Estoy dispuesta a hacer el mayor sacrificio que la Emperatriz del Tiempo puede hacer … Derramaré mi propia sangre con la Daga del Tiempo. Esa será mi ofrenda …"

Por lo que más tarde supe, la sangre de la Emperatriz del Tiempo era un gran sacrificio para los Dioses. Les complacía mucho, pues desde que las Arenas fueron introducidas en el cuerpo de Kaileena ya no volvieron a tenerlas en su poder, con lo que un derramamiento de sangre por parte suya era motivo de alegría para los Dioses guardianes de las Arenas … y un gran riesgo para la Emperatriz.

Llegó el momento de llevar a cabo el Sacrificio. Colocó el fijo de la Daga del Tiempo en la palma de su mano. Trató de apretarla contra su piel, pero dudó por un momento. No sabía si era una buena idea. Aún así, la desesperación le pudo y se hizo un corte profundo de un lado a otro de la mano. En aquel momento un destello iluminó la sala entera. Quedé deslumbrado. Cuando pude volver a mirar, Kaileena yacía en el suelo, tratando de levantarse. Pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas. La Daga brillaba mucho, consecuencia de la metamorfosis simultánea de la sangre de Kaileena en Arenas del Tiempo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Tras lograr ponerse de rodillas y alzarse un poco, colocó la mano ensangrentada en el monumento, dejando la huella de sangre plasmada en la fría roca. Tras eso la Daga cesó en su brillo, y un silencio incómodo se adueñó del lugar. Segundos más tarde se oyeron unos pasos apresurados desde el pasillo. Era Shahdee.

A la guarda espaldas le faltaba el aire. Venía corriendo, huyendo de mi otro "yo". El plan había fracasado y tenía que advertir a su Emperatriz. Cuando llegó Kaileena aún no se tendía en pie. Le costaba mucho aguantar el equilibrio y estaba recostada en el monumento de piedra.

- ¿Kaileena? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Shahdee, preocupada al verla así.

- Sí, estoy bien … - Mintió Kaileena, que aún veía todo borroso.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la … ? - Shahdee descubrió lo que le ocurría. - ¡No! No habrás sido capaz …

- He tenido que hacerlo …

- ¡Pero Kaileena! Usar la Daga contigo es un peligro. ¡Ahora tardarás en recuperarte! ¡Tus poderes quedarán limitados a la mitad y no estamos en la situación adecuada para ello!

- Sé los riesgos que corro al hacer un sacrificio, pero si esto funciona los dioses nos darán algo de tiempo …

Ya está, sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Kaileena tenía miedo de su muerte, ella llevó a cabo el sacrificio, pero aparezco yo y sus esperanzas se esfuman. Todo está perdido para ella, de ahí que dijese lo de que la Emperatriz se había rendido. Pero todo cambia, y cuando me vuelve a ver aparecer dispuesto a cualquier cosa le surge el plan siniestro. Renace la Emperatriz sin piedad. Ahora sólo necesitaba inventarse una historia para que mordiera el anzuelo. Dioses, que estúpido fui. Bueno, a partir de aquí todo comenzó a enlazarse con lo que ya había visto.

- ¿Y el humano? - Fue lo primero que oí pronunciar a Kaileena la primera vez que la ví.

- Hice lo que pude, pero no he podido eliminarlo. Ha acabado con todo aquel que se le ha puesto por delante. - Se lamentó Shahdee.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Será una broma? - Ya empezaba a perder los nervios de nuevo.

- No, no es una broma. El humano es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, y está furioso por lo que le hemos hecho a su barco y tripulación. Lo peor de todo es que me ha seguido a través de un portal. Intenté dejarlo inconsciente para acabar con él, pero no logré nada …

- ¡¿Qué clase de guarda espaldas deja que el enemigo de su Emperatriz continúe con vida?! ¡Traidora! - Kaileena estaba actuando presa del miedo.

- Este fue vuestro plan y no el mío …

A partir de aquí ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Kaileena iba a suplicar por la vida de Shahde, etcétera, etcétera. Así que continué mi camino por una puerta que abrí.

**Capítulo 17: Carrera contra el Tiempo**

Llegué a los acantilados de la Isla, que podría decirse que fue la zona que me resultó más difícil atravesar. Allí iban a parar los barcos que llegaban a la Isla, o, al menos, lo que quedaba de ellos. Estaba plagado de enemigos de los fuertes, como los verdugos, las bestias explosivas, y para terminar, las bailarinas ladronas. Era imposible luchar con ellos en mi estado. Me debilitaba a una velocidad frenética. Así que lo mejor era huir y salir de allí lo más pronto posible. El problema era que todo lo que pisaba se desmoronaba al instante, así que tuve que hacer uso de las Arenas frecuentemente. Tras conseguir pasar aquella zona, llegué a una sala en la que me encontré con mi otro "yo". ¿Recordáis que os comenté que casi me mató el Espectro lanzándome un hacha? Error. Me había equivocado. Yo mismo me había salvado la vida, pues a mis espaldas había una asesina apunto de atacarme, y el Espectro lanzó un hacha que acabó con ella. Más adelante llegué a las calderas de la Isla. No os podéis imaginar el calor que hacía allí. Unas tuberías atravesaban la sala cerca del techo. Llevaban lava ardiendo en su interior, pero algún desaprensivo las había dejado descolocadas y la lava caía en un agujero en el suelo, pasando por un canal por toda la sala. El canal tenía una rejilla de por medio, no os creáis que estaba ahí al aire libre para que alguien lo pisase, que algunos de los soldados de arena eran algo torpes. En fin, que tuve que colocar todas las tuberías en su correcto lugar. Así la plataforma que había en la otra punta caería como consecuencia de la rotura de sus pilares por fundición.

La parte nueva de la Isla ya había pasado. Ahora llegué a la prisión otra vez. ¿Qué repetitivo, verdad? Tuve que atravesarla de nuevo. Menos mal que no había ningún soldado. Y llegué a la biblioteca de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa estaba intacta y sin soldados. Teniendo en cuenta que la vez anterior que estuve la cristalera estaba rota, algo tenía que pasar … Y pasó. Justo cuando estaba pasando por debajo de la enorme cristalera apareció el Dahaka y se la llevó por delante. Por suerte no me había visto, así que me las apañé para pasar por encima de él sin que se diera cuenta. Aunque eso no iba a durar. Nada más poner el pie en el suelo se dio la vuelta y me vio.

- ¡Intentad cogerme! - Le desafié.

- Dichoso humano, ¡¿acaso crees que puedes escapar de mí?! - Aunque el Dahaka habla del revés, esto es lo que me contestó, "traducido".

Corrí tanto como me permitieron las piernas, pero no me lo quitaba de encima. Tras salir del pasadizo de la biblioteca, llegamos a un angosto puente, bastante cuestionable en lo que a estabilidad se refiere. Aguantó mi peso sin problemas, pero en cuanto el Dahaka pisó sobre él, todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Pude saltar y alcanzar el otro extremo, y aunque el Dahaka trató de cogerme con uno de sus tentáculos, yo lo evité mediante mi espada. El Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo acababa de caer al vacío. ¿Sería ese su fin? Confiaba en ello.

Llegué sin darme cuenta a una zona de la Isla que me era nueva. Eran las catacumbas de aquel lugar, o como la llamaban allí: "Las Cuevas Místicas". Sinceramente, aquello de místico tenía poco. Eran unas cuevas vagamente iluminadas y habitadas por una espesa niebla que te impedía ver más allá de tus narices. Era horrible, podía estar rodeado de enemigos y no verlos. Suerte que tenía buen oído y escuchaba sus pasos desde lejos. En mi paso por aquellas cuevas me atacaron carroñeros, siempre en manada, Sombras que lanzaban dagas desde la bruma, y las más peligrosas, las guerreras invisibles. Podía localizarlas por sus armas, que casi siempre eran espadas Fravashis, un arma efectiva y resistente, muy bien equilibrada. Debo confesaros que estuve a punto de precipitarme al vacío por culpa de la niebla varias veces. Aquellas Cuevas debían atravesar gran parte de la Isla, como si fueran un pasadizo subterráneo para ocultarse y salir a otra zona de allí, porque fui a parar a la Torre Mecánica sin darme cuenta.

Llegué a la sala con chimenea donde me enfrenté anteriormente a un Golem, pero allí no había nadie. Tras activar una palanca para abrir la puerta, pude ver a mi otro "yo". Eso era una magnífica señal, pues si él estaba ahí, significaba que aún me quedaba tiempo de sobra para volver al Salón del Trono, y además podría volver desde donde estaba, ya que él iba abriendo el camino. Todo iba como la seda … hasta que apareció el Golem que no estaba donde tenía que estar. Me sorprendió por la espalda, me agarró y me lanzó contra una pared de madera. Quedé inconsciente. Al despertar no había rastro de mi otro "yo" ni de las criaturas de arena. Ya había activado las torres. ¡Se me acababa el tiempo! ¡¿Cuánto había estado inconsciente?! Corrí como nunca había corrido. Había llegado muy lejos para fracasar. ¡Tenía que darme prisa! Llegué a la Sala de Acceso. Creía que había llegado tarde, pero no. Llegué en el momento preciso. El Dahaka acababa de aparecer y mi otro "yo" estaba acorralado. Uno de los dos tenía que ser asesinado por el Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo. Entonces, cuando el Dahaka trató de cogerle, trató de esquivarle, pero yo fui más rápido y la bestia lo atrapó a él. Fue muy duro verme a mí mismo atrapado, a merced del Dahaka, siendo absorbido y asesinado sin más. Pero era la única salida posible. Cuando el Dahaka desapareció la Máscara se separó de mi cara. Entonces pude quitármela y volver a ser el que era. Fue un auténtico alivio. Ahora las cosas volvían a estar en su sitio. Era el momento de enfrentarse a Kaileena de nuevo. Pero esta vez llevaba ventaja …

**Capítulo 18: La Espada del Agua. La Batalla contra el Dahaka**

Llegué a la Cámara del Reloj de Arena de nuevo. Todo sucedió como anteriormente. Le propuse a Kaileena que viniese conmigo a Babilonia, pero ella rechazó mi proposición. Me adentré en el Salón del Trono, pero en lugar de preguntar indignado por el paradero de la Emperatriz, continué caminando hacia el Trono. Mi rostro se mostraba serio y caminaba sin detenerme. Kaileena notó que algo no iba bien. Mi plan era engañarla para que entrase en el Portal y así llevarla al presente. Allí ya sería todo más sencillo. Si ella accedía a hablar no tendría porqué matarla, pero si se mostraba hostil me vería obligado a matarla de nuevo. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el Trono y las espadas de Kaileena, pero la muy traicionera se tele transportó justo delante mía, impidiéndome quitarle sus espadas. Se había dado cuenta de mi plan.

- ¿Acaso pensáis que soy estúpida? ¿Creéis que podéis engañarme así por las buenas? Sé qué pretendéis, Príncipe.

- Y yo sé que no sois una sierva. Sois la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Lamento desilusionaros, pero vuestro plan se ha desvanecido. - Le dije, desafiante.

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? - Dijo, sarcásticamente. - Creo que no sabéis con quién os enfrentáis, Príncipe.

- Sí que lo sé. Con una mujer que teme morir a manos del hombre que tiene justo delante y que ha maquinado un plan para acabar con él que se ha ido al traste.

- ¿Cómo sabéis eso? - Preguntó irritada.

- Las explicaciones más adelante. Ahora os sugiero que entréis en el Portal que hay tras el respaldo de vuestro Trono. - Le propuse.

- Sinceramente, Príncipe, ¿creéis que soy estúpida? No voy a ir al presente con vos para que me matéis allí. Si tengo que morir, lo haré en mi época y no en la vuestra, que os quede claro.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya a mataros? Ya os dije que no tenía intención alguna de mataros.

- ¡Dejad de mentir! ¡Lo he visto todo en la Línea del Tiempo! Os mataré con mis propias manos y cambiaré mi destino. ¡Entonces seré libre! - Gritó enfurecida.

Kaileena cogió sus espadas y trató de herirme, pero pude dar un salto hacia atrás. Esta vez se estaba mostrando mucho más fuerte que la anterior. También era más hábil. Esquivó varios de mis ataques realizando una pirueta hacia atrás, como solía hacerlo yo. Esta mujer tenía escondido un potencial que aún no acababa de descubrir. Quizás el efecto del sacrificio se le estaba pasando. No podía matarla allí. Si tenía que asesinarla tendría que llevarla al presente. ¿Pero cómo? No había manera humana de hacerla entrar en razón.

- Kaileena, escuchad … Esto no tiene por qué acabar así, podríamos …

- ¡No! ¡No voy a escuchar ninguna mentira más! Sé lo que va a pasar y sé como evitarlo. ¡Sólo uno puede quedar vivo!

- ¡Venid conmigo al presente! - Le grité.

- ¡Tendréis que llevarme a rastras! ¡No pienso viajar a vuestra época! ¡Sobre mi cadáver! - Me dijo, lanzándome contra su Trono.

- Kaileena, sé que pensáis que no os queda escapatoria, que no tenéis elección y por eso os veis obligada a esto. ¡Pero en lugar de luchar deberíais escucharme! - Traté de explicarle - Esto no … ¡Esto no es lo que pasó la primera vez que luchamos! Entonces os maté inconscientemente, ¡pero usé la Máscara Espectral para evitar que ocurriese de nuevo!

- ¿La … primera vez?

Aquella explicación hizo que Kaileena cesase en su intento de matarme. Se quedó parada en el sitio. Me tenía arrinconado contra su Trono, sus espadas rozándome la piel del cuello. La joven Emperatriz tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Dio varios pasos atrás, alejándose de mí, con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor. Estaba apunto de decirme algo cuando, sin saber cómo, se desplomó ante mí dando un leve grito de dolor. Bajé los escalones corriendo para ver qué le ocurría. ¡Tenía la Daga del Tiempo clavada en la espalda! La tenía clavada hasta el fondo, le había atravesado el torso por completo. No entendía nada, ¿quién había sido? Fuera el que fuera me había salvado la vida. Kaileena ya estaba muerta, pero su cuerpo no estalló en Arenas del Tiempo, como hizo la vez anterior. ¿Por qué? Con cuidado, saqué la Daga de su cadáver y comprobé que no brillaba ni contenía Arenas. ¿Acaso esta Kaileena no llevaba las Arenas en su interior?

Entonces, lentamente, alcé la vista hacia la puerta del Salón. Allí se encontraba una especie de mujer, o al menos yo pensaba eso. Sin embargo, su cuerpo brillaba con un tono dorado. No pude distinguir quien era. De pronto la Daga cobró vida y quiso salir despedida. Traté de retenerla, pero salió disparada hacia la mujer, quedándose inmóvil justo delante suya. La mujer la tomó en sus manos y se hizo un corte en la mano, al igual que lo hizo Kaileena. Entonces comenzó a brillar más y más, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Quedé cegado al ver tal fenómeno, seguía sin comprender nada. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo vi algo increíble. La mujer que tenía delante era la mismísima Kaileena. ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si Kaileena yacía muerta a mis pies! No había estado más confuso en la vida.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios … ?! ¿¿Kaileena?? - Pregunté asombrado.

- Sí, Príncipe. Soy yo. - Dijo en un tono de voz amistoso.

- ¿Cómo … habéis … ? - No daba crédito a lo que veía.

- No estoy muy segura, pero creo que la Máscara tiene algo que ver.

- ¿La Máscara Espectral? - Pregunté.

- Sí, eso y el Medallón que poseéis. Cuando mi cuerpo estalló en las Arenas del Tiempo el Medallón debió absorber parte de éstas. Después, al transformaros en el Espectro de Arena el Medallón debió conectarme con vos. Me regeneré en forma de Espíritu de las Arenas, pero no pude volver a mi forma humana. Busqué en los libros de la biblioteca y resulta que mi situación era producto de la Máscara Espectral y su hechizo. Así que necesitaba que la Kaileena de esta Línea del Tiempo muriese para que yo pudiera volver a mi forma humana. El problema era que para poder llegar hasta ella primero vos teníais que abrir el camino. Así que mientras vos merodeabais por la Isla hurgando en mi vida yo aproveché y busqué la forma de no tener que llevar nuestro problema a una batalla de nuevo. - Me explicó.

- ¿En serio? ¿¿Habéis dado con una solución??

- Sí.

- Pero esperad un momento … ¿Por qué esta Kaileena no ha estallado en las Arenas como hicisteis vos?

- Digamos que la Emperatriz aún sigue con vida, ¿no? - Bromeó, pero el chiste no tuvo gracia alguna. - Vale, olvidadlo …

- ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo? - Le pregunté. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego suspiró.

- Supongo que … ahora puedo darle un uso a la tumba que mandé construir … - Me respondió.

Su respuesta era totalmente comprensible. Se veía a sí misma tirada en suelo, muerta. Cogí en brazos el cadáver de la Emperatriz y ambos fuimos hasta el mausoleo. El del pasado estaba en mejores condiciones que el del presente. Las estatuas estaban intactas y la sala estaba de una pieza. Con mucho cuidado coloqué el cuerpo en la tumba, y posteriormente coloqué la lápida encima. Kaileena miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar verse a sí misma en una tumba. Parecía estar apunto de echarse a llorar.

- ¿Os encontráis bien? - Le pregunté.

- Sí, es sólo que me resulta duro enterrarme a mí misma … No es algo muy habitual. - Trataba de mostrar serenidad.

- Eh, tranquila. - Le dije, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro. - Pensad que seguís con vida. Eso es lo que cuenta. Sé que es duro, yo también presencié la muerte de mi otro "yo".

- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Se me pasará. - Me dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno … ¿Cuál es ese plan para salvarnos a ambos? - Le pregunté.

- ¡Cierto! Id a la biblioteca, os espero allí. - Dijo, desapareciendo. Pero al darse cuenta de que yo no podía hacer lo que ella, reapareció al instante. - No me acordaba de que no podéis usar este tipo de poderes. Venid aquí. - Me dijo.

Me acerqué un poco a ella y me cogió la mano. Entonces empecé a sentir una extraña sensación. De pronto me vi rodeado de arena. Al segundo estaba en la biblioteca, pero el viajecito me había aturdido mucho. Me tambaleé como si estuviese borracho. Estaba mareado.

- ¿Estáis bien? - Me preguntó, ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio.

- Creo que sí … Estoy mareado. - Le contesté, llevándome la mano a la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, suele pasar la primera vez. Os acostumbraréis.

Cuando me hube recuperado me llevó ante una estantería en una de las salas con palancas que movían las estanterías móviles. Buscó un libro y se dirigió a una mesa. Empezó a pasar páginas hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Entonces comenzó a explicarme.

- ¿Veis esta espada? - Me preguntó, señalando el dibujo de una espada en el libro.

- Si, ¿qué tiene de especial? - Le pregunté.

- Esta espada es la Mítica Espada del Agua. Como bien sabéis el Dahaka no puede tocar el agua, es su punto débil. No hará falta deciros por qué esta espada es tan especial … ¿no?

- No, lo entiendo a la perfección. ¿Pero dónde está esa espada? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta ella?

- En esta Isla hay ocultas 9 cámaras con resortes. Fueron creadas a la vez que la Espada, y a la vez que la Línea del Tiempo fue alterada. Sólo hay que activarlos con la llave. - Decía mientras leía.

- ¿Y cuál es esa llave?

- Esto. - Dijo, señalando y golpeando con el dedo el Medallón que Farah me había dado. - Por alguna razón este Medallón, tras la alteración de la Línea del Tiempo, cobró un tremendo poder. No sé cómo, se suponía que era una mera reliquia, nada más. Pero algo en vos ha hecho que se convierta en la clave para vencer a esa bestia que os persigue desde hace años.

- ¿Este Medallón? - No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo buscando la clave para librarme del Dahaka, la tuviera enganchada a mi armadura. - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Vamos a buscar las cámaras.

Y así hicimos. Recorrimos toda la Isla buscando las cámaras y sus dispositivos. Las trampas eran horribles. Los dispositivos se activaban cuando colocaba el Medallón de Farah en un pequeño hueco hecho a medida. Cada vez que activábamos un dispositivo, uno de los 9 símbolos de la Cámara del Reloj de Arena se iluminaba. En el centro de éstos debería aparecer la Espada del Agua. Ya teníamos 8 dispositivos activados, sólo faltaba encontrar la novena cámara. Estábamos en la prisión, pero Kaileena parecía no ser capaz de dar con la cámara oculta.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la última cámara, Kaileena? - Le pregunté.

- No … No lo sé. - Respondió, sin saber hacia donde dirigirse.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no sabéis dónde está?!

- Tenía todas las cámaras localizadas excepto ésta. Sé que está en alguna parte de la prisión, ¡pero no soy capaz de encontrarla! - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, avergonzada de no poder encontrar la última cámara.

- Relajaos … Habéis hecho lo que habéis podido. No os vengáis abajo, daremos con la que falta. Vamos a buscar. - Le dije para animarla.

Comenzamos a buscar por toda la prisión. Entramos en todas las celdas, abrimos todas las puertas, pero no encontrábamos nada. De pronto, cuando estábamos buscando en la planta superior, justo sobre la sala donde encontré la Espada de Escorpión, Kaileena notó algo.

- Está aquí …

- ¿Podéis verla? - Le pregunté.

- No, está oculta. Pero está en esta sala. No me cabe la menor duda. ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

- Si está oculta quizás halla un falso muro de por medio. - Le dije mientras iba palpando las paredes. - Aquí suena hueco … ¡Atrás! Voy a derribarlo.

Kaileena dio varios pasos atrás tal y como le dije. Saqué la Espada de Escorpión y la coloqué sobre el muro. Tras apuntar a mi objetivo, me lancé sobre la pared de ladrillos y le di un duro golpe con mi espada. El muro entero se desmoronó. Pero allí sólo había un dispositivo de presión, nada más.

- Ese dispositivo tiene que abrir algo … - Dijo Kaileena.

- Lo que significa que hay otra pared que derribar en esta sala … - Dije, volviéndome a la sala principal y buscando otra vez. - ¡Aquí!

Derribé el muro, y esta vez si había una puerta. Esta vez entré sólo. Kaileena esperó fuera. La pobre creyó haberme perdido cuando escuchó a una de las trampas hacer un ruido extraño, pero no me había pasado nada. Cuando hube activado el dispositivo volví con ella y me llevó hasta la Cámara del Reloj de Arena. Ya me había acostumbrado al viajecito de un sitio a otro en fracciones de segundo. Allí estaba, la Espada del Agua. Era un poco más grande que las demás espadas, y con un acabado enigmático.

- Ya tenemos la espada. Ahora debemos ir al presente y acabar con el Dahaka. - Me dijo.

- ¿Debemos? ¿Acaso vais a venir conmigo? - Le pregunté, sorprendido.

- Esto nos afecta a ambos. Aunque me cueste decirlo, me temo que la única manera de que salgamos vivos es luchar el uno al lado del otro. Estamos juntos en esto … - Me respondió. - ¿Tregua?

- Está bien … Tregua. - Le dije, estrechándole la mano. - Acabemos con ese Guardián y seamos libres.

Estaba muy seria. Parecía incómoda por aliarse conmigo, o eso pensaba yo. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras para entrar al Salón del Trono cuando Shahdee apareció.

- ¿Kaileena? ¿Adónde vais? - Preguntó.

- Shahdee … Vamos a ponerle fin a esto. - Le dijo, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Ponerle fin? Kaileena, no cometas otra locura. Te lo pido por favor. - Shahdee estaba claramente preocupada por su amiga. - Príncipe, ¿qué es lo que vais a hacer?

- Vamos a tratar de vencer al Dahaka entre los dos. - Le respondí.

- ¿Los dos? ¿Habéis hecho una alianza? - Shahdee no se lo creía. - ¿No vais a luchar a muerte?

- No, Shahdee. Eso se terminó. - Dijo Kaileena, sonriendo levemente.

- Quiero colaborar. Dejad que vaya con vosotros. - Se ofreció Shahdee.

- Ni hablar, no pienso dejar que vengas a esta batalla. - Aquella fue la respuesta de Kaileena.

- ¡Soy tu guarda espaldas! - Se quejó ella.

- No voy a poner tu vida en riesgo por esto. Es un problema que nos concierne sólo al Príncipe y a mí, y sólo nosotros tomaremos parte en esta batalla. - Le explicó la Emperatriz. - Tu quédate cerca del Salón del Trono, por si alguno de los dos vuelve herido.

- De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí. Buena suerte.

Tras sonreír como respuesta a las palabras de ánimo de su amiga, Kaileena y yo continuamos nuestro camino. Al llegar junto al Trono derribé el muro que hacía de respaldo, destrozándolo. Aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia a Kaileena.

- Siento haber tenido que hacer esto … - Traté de disculparme.

- No pasa nada … Cuando volvamos usaré las Arenas para dejarlo como estaba.

- ¿Podéis hacer eso? - Le pregunté curioso.

- Puedo hacer más cosas de las que imagináis, joven Príncipe.

Kaileena sabía como llamar la atención de un hombre y dejarlo sin palabras. Era discreta a la hora de actuar, pero a veces dejaba ver ese tono orgulloso de su personalidad al descubierto. Era algo fascinante. Su forma de ser era única. Era una mujer extremadamente seria, pero yo sabía que debajo de esa dura personalidad se escondía una joven cariñosa y agradable. En fin, no me desvío más. Llegamos al presente. Ambos estábamos armados y listos para la pelea. Nos encontrábamos en la plataforma que había en el centro de las Cuevas Sagradas, sobre el río subterráneo. El plan era simple: utilizar la Espada del Agua, combinada con los poderes de Kaileena, para hacer caer al Dahaka al río y así dejarlo sin posibilidad de sobrevivir. Yo creía que me había librado de él tras la persecución el la biblioteca, pero Kaileena insistía en que aquello no lo mató, que sólo podríamos darle muerte con esta espada.

- Ya estamos aquí, ¿y ahora qué? - Le pregunté impaciente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ansiáis enfrentaros a la muerte? - Dijo en un tono irritado.

- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? ¿A qué viene ese tono? - Le pregunté enfadado.

- Nada. Estad atento. Aparecerá en breve …

Estaba preocupada por algo. No cabía duda. No tardé en averiguarlo. Tal y como ella predijo, el Dahaka hizo su aparición. Pero no iba a por mí … iba a por ella. Cuando me interpuse en su camino me apartó de un manotazo. Entonces lo comprendí todo. Kaileena sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, al venir al presente estaba quebrantando las normas de su castigo eterno. Ella no debía ir a otra época, se entendía como un intento de escapar. Si quebrantaba la Ley de Ahriman el Dahaka aparecería y la mataría. Sería como crear otro elipse en la Línea del Tiempo. Aún así y sabiendo esto, ella decidió acompañarme. Tenía que recuperarme del golpe recibido pronto, el Dahaka había atrapado a Kaileena mientras ella trataba de escapar y la estaba asfixiando.

- ¡A … Amir! Ayudadme … - No podía respirar.

- ¡Maldito animal! ¡Aléjate de ella! - Grité al tiempo que cortaba con la Espada del Agua los tentáculos con los que el Dahaka tenía aprisionada a Kaileena. Ella cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras el monstruo retrocedía dolorido, tratando de recuperarse rápido. Corrí a socorrerla.

- ¡Kaileena! ¡Despertad maldita sea!

Era inútil, estaba inconsciente. Al menos respiraba. No podía quedarme esperando a que recuperara el conocimiento, tenía que luchar sin ella y a la vez evitar que el Dahaka hiciese su trabajo y acabase con su vida. Por más que lo intentaba, el Dahaka era superior a mí, aún teniendo la espada. Me golpeaba constantemente, ya no podía más. Estaba llegando a mi límite.

- ¡Kaileena por favor despertad ya!

El Dahaka aprovechó aquel segundo de distracción para derribarme y lanzarme al borde de la plataforma. Quedé colgado de ella. El Dahaka se estaba acercando. No tenía escapatoria. Por suerte, Kaileena despertó, y rápidamente disparó un increíble rayo de arena hacia el Dahaka, lanzándolo al vacío. Por desgracia, no contó con que fuera a agarrarme por la armadura y tirar de mí. Kaileena se tele-transportó junto a mí y me agarró de las manos, pero el Dahaka estaba acabando conmigo. Me estaba clavando sus frías garras en el estómago, haciendo trizas mi armadura.

- ¡Aguantad! - Me gritó Kaileena.

Pero no pude. El dolor era insoportable y el peso era demasiado para Kaileena. Nuestras manos terminaron por separarse y caí al río, dando un grito que se escuchó en toda la cueva. Kaileena bajó corriendo buscándome. No sé cómo pude, pero salí a la superficie y llegue a la orilla. Cuando dio conmigo me encontraba hincado de rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Príncipe Amir! ¿Estáis bien? - Me dijo, acercándose a mí. - ¡Decidme algo!

- Apenas puedo … respirar … - Dije muy dolorido.

- Tranquilo, dadme la mano. - Kaileena pasó mi brazo por detrás de su cuello para ayudarme a levantarme. - Vamos, os podréis bien.

Kaileena me ayudó a caminar en los pocos tramos por los que no se tele-transportaba. Ella tenía algunas heridas, pero estaba más preocupada por mí. No tenía fuerzas ni para caminar como era debido. Estaba hecho polvo. Sentía un horrible dolor en el estómago. Llegamos al Salón del Trono. Ya comenzaban a fallarme las piernas.

- ¡Shahdee! - Llamó Kaileena a gritos a su compañera. - ¡Ven, rápido!

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Shahdee se paró al verme en aquel estado. - ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tenemos que llevarle a unos aposentos, y rápido. - Dijo Kaileena.

Me encontraba muy débil. Apenas podía respirar, pues la armadura destrozada me presionaba el torso. Lo veía todo borroso, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Terminé por perder el conocimiento y desplomarme.

- ¡Príncipe! - Gritó Kaileena, al verme caer.

- ¿Está … muerto? - Preguntó Shahdee mientras Kaileena comprobaba si estaba vivo.

- No, pero está muy débil. Respira con mucha dificultad. Tenemos que quitarle la armadura. ¡Llevémosle a unos aposentos ya!

Las dos mujeres cargaron conmigo hasta los aposentos de invitados, que nunca antes habían sido usados. Varias siervas de Kaileena entraron en los aposentos portando vendas y ungüentos mientras la Emperatriz y su guarda espaldas trataban de quitarme la armadura hecha añicos. Al separarla de mi cuerpo destaparon una grave herida.

- No … - Murmuró Kaileena al ver la herida, que manaba sangre en grandes cantidades.

- Kaileena, esa herida … Es demasiado grave. No creo que podamos sanarla. - Decía Shahdee, mientras taponaba la herida con una toalla para evitar que mi sangre continuase saliendo.

- No. Aún puede salvarse. ¡Apartaos todas! - Ordenó a sus siervas al tiempo que colocaba la mano sobre mi herida. - No voy a dejar que muera. Tengo una deuda pendiente con este hombre y pienso saldarla.

- Kaileena, ¿qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó Shahdee, confusa.

- Las Arenas del Tiempo tienen más poder del que imaginas, Shahdee. Observa …

Shahdee pudo ver cómo una luz surgía de la mano de Kaileena. La herida, provocada por los intentos del Dahaka de llevarme con él al otro mundo y que me había desgarrado por completo el estómago, comenzaba a dejar de sangrar. Poco a poco se fue cicatrizando y mi respiración volvía a ser normal. Cuando la luz se apagó, ambas mujeres comprobaron aliviadas cómo la herida había desaparecido. Shahdee, fascinada, preguntó a Kaileena cómo había hecho eso.

- No sabía que tuvieras el poder para sanar a la gente. - Dijo Shahdee.

- Las Arenas del Tiempo no sólo me permiten controlar el tiempo y a ellas mismas, también me concedieron algún que otro poder "extra", y bastante útiles. El único problema es que no puedo usarlos conmigo misma.

- ¿Entonces se salvará? - Le preguntó.

- Sí, tan sólo tiene que dormir y descansar durante un par de días.

- Emperatriz, ¿me permitís? - Dijo una sierva, con intención de curar las heridas de Kaileena.

- No, no hace falta. No te preocupes. - Le respondió ella.

- Kaileena … - Protestó Shahdee. - Deja que te cure las heridas.

- Son sólo unos rasguños, no pasa nada.

- Eso no importa, debes curarte esas heridas, por pequeñas que sean. Lo harás por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - Bromeó Kaileena.

Al final, Kaileena terminó cediendo. Shahdee era una buena amiga, al fin y al cabo. Para ella, Kaileena era como una hermana , y como tal, cuidaba de ella. Las heridas de Kaileena no tardaron en cicatrizar. Esa noche, Kaileena vino a hacerme una visita mientras yo dormía. Se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a examinar las cicatrices de mi cuerpo. En especial, le llamó la atención la que me cruzaba la cara de un lado a otro. Inconscientemente, su mano rozó mi piel y aquello provocó que despertara.

- Disculpad, no pretendía despertaros. - Se disculpó ella. - ¿Cómo os encontráis?

- Mejor … Bastante mejor. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

- Estaba mirando las numerosas cicatrices que tenéis. Me intrigan mucho.

- He librado muchas batallas. - Dije, riéndome con dificultad.

- En especial me ha llamado la atención ésta. - Me dijo, tocando la que mencioné antes.

- ¿Esa? Curioso, es la que me hizo vuestra guarda espaldas cuando me atacó en el mar. - Le respondí, riéndome.

- Vaya … Entonces soy la responsable de esa cicatriz, supongo. - Dijo, en tono de disculpa.

- Bah, no os preocupéis. No es grave. Si me hubiera dejado ciego entonces sí sería un problema. - Aquel comentario provocó una leve risa en ambos.

- Será mejor que os deje dormir. Había venido a comprobar que estabais bien y lo estáis. Tenéis que descansar. - Me dijo, retirándose hacia la puerta.

- Kaileena, una pregunta. - Le dije.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? - Le pregunté.

- ¿El qué?

- Todo. Acompañarme al presente sabiendo que el Dahaka iría a por vos, buscarme en el río tras la caía, cargar conmigo hasta aquí y salvarme la vida. Pensaba que odiabais el mundo de los hombres … y a los hombres.

- Bueno … Siempre existe una excepción … - Me respondió.

Tras responderme esto en un tono lleno de dulzura y simpatía, Kaileena se fue y cerró la puerta. "Siempre existe una excepción", dijo. Aquella frase merodeó en mi mente durante toda la noche. ¿Qué habría querido decir?

**Capítulo 19: Reencuentro con Viejos Amigos**

Aquella noche descansé como nunca lo había hecho, y Kaileena pudo dormir tranquila, sabiendo que estaba a salvo y que ninguna visión de muerte iba a asaltarla en sus sueños. A la mañana siguiente, Kaileena despertó de muy buen humor. Nada más levantarse y vestirse, vino a los aposentos en los que yo estaba a comprobar si seguía dormido. Asomó la cabeza abriendo la puerta muy despacio. Vio que seguía dormido, así que decidió dejarme allí para que descansara. Fue al Salón del Trono a arreglar el respaldo de su trono. No le costó nada. Usó los poderes de las Arenas y el trono quedó de una pieza en un momento. Una agradable sensación de alivio recorría su cuerpo. Su vida ya no estaba en peligro. Como no tenía nada que hacer ni deberes que atender, fue a darse un paseo por los jardines de la Torre Vegetal. Se sentó entre las hermosas flores, y, mientras sostenía una en la mano, se paró a pensar en la situación en la que estaba. Era libre de su destino. El Dahaka había sido destruido. Ahora si iba a otra época, éste no estaría allí para matarla. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por su muerte. El destino había perdido esta batalla. Al pensar en todo esto comenzó a reírse levemente, pero le era imposible contenerse, y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de felicidad, tumbándose entre las flores y rodando de alegría. Sin embargo, aquel breve momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por uno de sus soldados, que portaba noticias nuevas. Al soldado le sorprendió ver a su Emperatriz en tal situación, riendo como una adolescente enamorada.

- ¿Em … Emperatriz? - Tartamudeó el soldado. Kaileena se dio un susto al verse sorprendida tirada en el césped tan contenta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó ella sobresaltada.

- Esto … traigo noticias. Los soldados que enviasteis al presente han divisado un barco acercándose a nuestras orillas.

- ¿Un barco?

- Sí, Emperatriz. Shahdee ha viajado allí con un pelotón y están esperando ordenes para atacar.

- ¿Atacar? No, nada de eso. Esperad a que desembarquen. Veamos qué es lo que quieren. - Ordenó ella.

- Como ordenéis. - Respondió el soldado, haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Mientras veían si los visitantes desembarcaban o no, Kaileena vino a verme. Acababa de despertarme. Cuando entró me dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Habéis dormido bien? - Me preguntó.

- Sí. Ya me siento mucho mejor, creo que ya puedo levantarme y …

- De eso nada. Aún tenéis que guardar reposo, al menos por hoy.

- ¡Me encuentro bien! - Protesté.

- Me da igual, os quedaréis aquí lo que queda de día. Mañana podréis hacer lo que os venga en gana, pero hoy os quedáis aquí.

- Emperatriz. - Llamó un soldado asomado a la puerta. - Los visitantes han desembarcado. Desean hablar con vos.

- Ya voy. - Le dijo al soldado. Luego se giró hacia mí. - Escuchad, tengo cosas que atender, pero si cuando regrese os encuentro fuera de la cama vais a desear no haber venido a esta Isla.

- Dejad de comportaros como si fueseis mi madre … - Refunfuñé.

- Pues dejad vos de comportaros como un crío de 5 años y comportaos como un adulto que sois … - Dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Kaileena desconocía la procedencia e intenciones de los visitantes, así que debía mostrarse seria. Tenía que actuar como la Emperatriz que era. Llegó al Salón del Trono y se dispuso a recibir a los visitantes. Eran un hombre mayor y un joven que vestía con ropajes de lujo. ¿Adivináis quiénes son? Sí, Kumarag y Darius. Iban acompañados de varios soldados. Todos iban con caras serias, pero al entrar al Salón del Trono y ver a la Emperatriz del Tiempo allí, sus caras cambiaron. Para resumir os diré que hicieron básicamente lo que hice yo la primera vez que ví a Kaileena, quedarme embobado mirándola. A ella, en cambio, no le hacía ninguna gracia que un grupo de hombres la miraran de aquella forma, así que comenzó ella la conversación.

- ¿Quiénes sois?- Preguntó ella, en un tono frío y serio.

- Emperatriz, soy el General Darius, de la armada persa. Este joven a mi derecha es el Príncipe Kumarag. - Se presentó Darius, haciendo una reverencia.

- Es un honor conocer al fin a la Emperatriz del Tiempo … - Fingió Kumarag, quien estaba deseando saber algo sobre mi.

- ¿A qué habéis venido a mi Isla? ¿Acaso queréis acabar como el último grupo de soldados que viajó hasta aquí? - Preguntó ella en tono amenazante.

- Es por eso precisamente que hemos venido, Emperatriz. En ese grupo de hombres iba un joven cercano a nosotros, y los rastreadores que vinieron hace unas semanas no dieron con su cuerpo entre los cadáveres … - Explicó Darius.

- Es mi hermano, el Príncipe Amir. - Interrumpió Kumarag.

- ¿Amir? - Kaileena parecía sorprendida.

- Sí, ¿lo conocéis? ¿Sabéis si está vivo? Tan sólo queremos llevarle de nuevo a Persia, aunque sólo sea para darle una sepultura digna … - Dijo Darius.

- Sí que lo conozco. - Respondió ella.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y dónde está?! Por favor, os ruego que nos lo digáis. - Suplicó Darius.

- En estos momentos está recuperándose de sus heridas …

- ¡¿Heridas?! - Kumarag perdió los nervios. - ¡Monstruo! ¡Seguro que le habéis torturado! ¡Maldita arpía! ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?! - Le gritó.

- ¿Qué me habéis llamado? - Preguntó Kaileena en tono amenazante, indignada.

- ¡Kumarag contrólate! - Le ordenó Darius a mi hermano, tratando de calmarle. - Emperatriz, disculparle. No pretendía ofenderos ni mucho menos …

- Ignoraré ese comentario … - Dijo ella, levantándose del Trono. - Venid, os llevaré hasta Amir.

- Muchísimas gracias, Emperatriz … ¿Puedo saber vuestro nombre? - Darius estaba siendo todo un caballero. Así contrarrestaba la actitud de mi hermano.

- Kaileena. - Respondió ella. - Vuestros soldados tendrán que regresar al presente. No quiero que merodeen por mi castillo. Shahdee, muéstrales el camino hacia el portal más cercano.

Mientras Shahdee llevaba a los soldados de Darius al presente, Kumarag y Darius seguían a Kaileena por los pasillos de la fortaleza. Ella iba bastante más adelantada. Kumaraj no pudo evitar hacer comentarios a sus espaldas con Darius.

- Pensaba que la Emperatriz sería una mujer de edad avanzada … ¿Habéis visto cómo es? - A Kumarag se le salían los ojos.

- Sí, ya me he fijado. Es una mujer muy hermosa. Es una verdadera lástima que sea tan despiadada. Parece ser toda una rebelde …

- Quién pudiera amansarla … - Murmuró Kumarag, observándola caminar.

Darius se le quedó mirando. Estaba comportándose como un pervertido. Le ordenó que mostrara más respeto a Kaileena si no quería meterse en problemas. Más les valía no provocar su ira. Llegaron a los aposentos donde, teóricamente, yo tenía que estar. Pero al entrar, la cama estaba vacía, y no había rastro ni de mí, ni de mi ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella … Kaileena se mostró muy irritada.

- Maldita sea … - Murmuró.

- ¿Y mi hermano?

- No os preocupéis, Príncipe impertinente, que ahora mismo lo encuentro. - Le dijo, adentrándose en la habitación. - ¡Ah! Y que sea la última vez que me desnudáis con la mirada, ¿queda claro?

Kumarag se quedó sin habla. Ello provocó en Darius una leve risa. Kaileena era una mujer de armas tomar. La Emperatriz me buscó por toda la habitación, pero no dio conmigo. Había intentado quedarme en la cama, pero me era imposible. Me había levantado pocos minutos antes. Sabía que si salía por la puerta me encontraría con Kaileena, así que hice lo normal en mí: salir por la ventana y trepar por la pared. Kaileena no tardó en pensar en ese detalle y se asomó al balcón. Aún no estaba recuperado, por lo que me era imposible estirarme para alcanzar otros salientes. Así que me había quedado colgado de un saliente a la izquierda del balcón.

- ¿Disfrutando de las vistas? - Me dijo, atrayéndome hacia el suelo con sus poderes.

- Eh … Kaileena, yo no … - Trataba de buscar una excusa, pero me había pillado y no tenía escapatoria. - Yo …

- ¡Os dije que os quedarais en la cama! - Me gritó, encarándose ante mí.

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡No necesito más reposo! Y además … - No pude terminar la frase, pues me di cuenta de que Darius y Kumarag estaban allí. - ¿Kumarag? ¡¿Darius?!

- ¡Amir! - Darius estaba realmente feliz de haberme hallado con vida.

- ¡Hermano! - Dijo Kumarag, abrazándome. - Dime, ¿te ha hecho algo esta mujer? Porque si es así …

- ¿Hacerme algo? - Me reí. - Me ha curado las heridas de la batalla contra el Dahaka.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Curado? ¡¿Ella?! - Kumarag no se lo creía.

- Sí, os lo explicaré.

Comencé a explicarles a Darius y Kumarag lo que había sucedido. A cada momento alucinaban más y más. Tras contárselo todo entendieron que Kaileena no era tan malvada como parecía, y me contaron todo lo sucedido en mi ausencia. Tantas anécdotas por contar … Kaileena notó que no pintaba nada en aquella conversación y entró a la habitación. Perdí la noción del tiempo hablando con Darius y Kumarag. Cuando me di cuenta, Kaileena no estaba allí. Quería presentarla formalmente ante mis compatriotas. A los pocos minutos apareció portando algo en sus brazos.

- ¡Kaileena! ¿Dónde estabais?

- He ido a buscar algo de ropa para vos, vuestra armadura ha quedado destrozada, y el resto de vuestra vestimenta … Digamos que necesita un lavado. Mientras tanto podéis usar estos ropajes. - Me dijo, ofreciéndome la vestimenta de un guerrero.

- ¡Vaya, gracias! La usaré mientras esté aquí. Cuando zarpe rumbo a Babilonia usaré alguna de mi hermano. - Le respondí. - Por cierto, creo que debería presentaros a mis compatriotas. Este es el ya retirado General Darius, y este jovenzuelo es mi hermano mellizo Kumarag.

- ¿Mellizo?

- Sí, aunque yo no me veo parentesco alguno con mi hermano pequeño … - Dijo Kumarag, con aires de superioridad.

- No, por lo que he visto no lo tenéis … Amir parece mucho más maduro, y tiene mejores modales … - Le respondió ella.

- ¿Modales? Tendrá los modales de un vagabundo. Es lo que ha sido estos últimos años …

- ¿Vagabundo? - Preguntó ella, desconcertada.

- Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora … - Le dije, tratando de evitar la conversación.

- Por supuesto. No hay problema. Por cierto, ya que vos me habéis salvado la vida y que ellos son amigos vuestros … podéis quedaros como huéspedes míos hasta que decidáis partir. - Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

- Será todo un honor. - Respondí gratamente.

Kaileena, complacida con mi respuesta, salió de la habitación para ordenar a sus vasallos hacer los preparativos de la cena. Sin embargo, mi hermano aún desconfiaba de ella.

- ¿Quedarnos aquí como huéspedes? Estarás bromeando … - Me dijo en voz baja.

- Kumarag, ella no es tan malvada como crees. Es una buena persona. - Le dije.

- Dame una sola prueba de que es una buena mujer … - Me dijo con seriedad.

- Me ha curado las heridas. Estaba destrozado. ¡¿Qué mas pruebas quieres?!

- Kumarag, si Amir se fía de ella debemos confiar en él. - Dijo Darius.

Kumarag, tras refunfuñar un rato, terminó accediendo. Desconfiaba de Kaileena. En realidad tenía razones para hacerlo, pues, después de todo, para él ella era la culpable de que mis problemas provocasen la invasión de Persia y la muerte de mi Madre. Ella era la Emperatriz del Tiempo, la Señora de las Arenas. Claro que él no había podido comprobar lo duros que habían sido los días anteriores para Kaileena. Era obvio que aquello nos ocasionaría problemas más adelante, pero en aquel momento ni se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que hechos posteriores fueran a ocurrir.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio incómodo. Nadie dijo nada. Mi hermano miraba con mala cara a Kaileena, Darius parecía no querer saber nada del tema y yo no sabía que hacer. .A la mañana siguiente partiríamos rumbo a Babilonia. Quería que Kaileena nos acompañase , pero cuando se lo propuse anteriormente me dijo que no. Además, Kumarag parecía odiarla. No era justo que tuviese que vivir allí, aislada del mundo y encerrada allí para siempre. Tras la cena me propuse hacer un último intento de convencerla para que nos acompañase. Paseamos por los jardines en mitad de la noche y nos sentamos finalmente en los escalones de la fuente de La Dama del Agua.

- Kaileena, ¿puedo haceros una pregunta?

- ¿De qué se trata? - Me preguntó.

- Veréis, mi hermano y Darius me han dicho que mañana volveremos a casa …

- ¿Os vais ya? - Me interrumpió. - Esperaba que os fuerais a quedar más tiempo …

- Kaileena, dejad que os explique. Quiero que vengáis con nosotros, que nos acompañéis a Babilonia.

- Ya os dejé claro que no, Amir. - Me respondió, dándome la espalda.

- ¡¿Pero por qué no?!

- ¡Porque no tengo a nadie! ¡¡Estoy sola!! Mi lugar está aquí y no creo que me acepten en vuestro Reino. Llevo siglos en esta Isla, y permaneceré la eternidad en ella … hasta que otro loco venga con intención de llevarse las Arenas …- Ella no deseaba la muerte, pero el haber tenido contacto con otras personas la hacía querer irse, pero según ella, no tenía razones para vivir lejos de allí. Por eso deseaba quedarse allí y aguardar a que llegase la muerte. - Eso sin contar que el cerdo de vuestro hermano se dedica a desnudarme con la mirada, y no parece que le caiga muy bien …

- Pero Kaileena …

- ¡He dicho que no! Por favor, no insistáis más.

Con estas palabras Kaileena se levantó y se fue a sus aposentos con paso ligero. Creo que iba casi llorando. No conseguí mi propósito. Me retiré a mis aposentos para descansar, pues me aguardaba un largo viaje. Al final, volvería sin Kaileena, quien se quedaría en aquella isla, sola, esperando a que, algún día, la muerte llegara finalmente. Al día siguiente tendríamos que despedirnos de la que, sin duda, era la mujer más increíble que jamás habíamos visto.

**Capítulo 20: Sentimientos Opuestos**

Apenas pude dormir aquella noche. No paraba de pensar en Kaileena, no sé porqué. No comprendía el porqué de su actitud. Antes de aparecer Darius y mi hermano estaba diferente. Supongo que debía sentirse a gusto con mi compañía, pero al aparecer ellos entendió que me iría de allí. Quizás por eso estaba así. A la mañana siguiente, minutos antes del amanecer, nos encontrábamos en el presente, en un pequeño embarcadero situado en una playita en la zona de la Torre Vegetal. Los soldados estaban terminando de cargar en el barco las últimas provisiones. Yo estaba sentado en una roca, pensativo. De pronto, Darius me llamó. Kaileena había venido a despedirse. Parecía agotada, y su rostro sólo mostraba tristeza. Me acerqué a ella con la cabeza baja.

- Hola, Kaileena …

- Hola. He … He venido a despedirme de vos. - Me dijo, bajando la mirada.

- Es todo un detalle por vuestra parte. - Me detuve un segundo a pensar. - ¿Seguro que no queréis venir?

- Príncipe, ya os lo he dicho. No puedo. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo fuera de esta Isla? No tengo donde ir … - Me respondió.

- Podríais vivir en el Palacio de mi Padre y estar bajo mi protección … Al menos podríais empezar de cero.

- Príncipe, no hagáis esta despedida más difícil, os lo ruego …

- ¡Amir! ¡Nos vamos ya! - Me gritó Kumarag.

- Tenéis que partir ya. Supongo que … este es el fin. - Dijo tristemente.

- Supongo … - Dije casi sin ganas. - Sabed que las puertas de Babilonia siempre estarán abiertas a vos. Si precisáis de nuestra ayuda, no dudéis en pedirla.

- Gracias …

En ese momento sentí un tremendo dolor. No quería dejarla allí. Me era demasiado duro marcharme de la Isla dejándola sin más. Olvidando el resto del mundo, me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Ella me devolvió el abrazo, aún con más ganas. Aquel abrazó pareció detener el tiempo. ¿Por qué actuaba así? No lo sabía aún. La cuestión es que aquella despedida fue más dura de lo que jamás imaginé. Casi llorando, subí al barco y me situé junto a Darius, que miraba desde la borda la escena. Llegó el momento. Los hombres levaban el ancla y quitaban las amarras. El barco comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Kaileena se retiraba a su fortaleza con tristeza, y yo la miraba desde el barco. Por supuesto, Darius se dio cuenta.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido con nosotros? - Me preguntó.

- No lo sé, Darius. Dice que no tiene razones para salir de esa Isla, que no tiene a nadie.

- ¿Acaso no te tiene a ti? - Me preguntó, alzando la ceja.

- Los lazos de amistad que nos unen no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para convencerla de que abandone este horrible lugar … Me siento tan frustrado …

- ¿Pero ella no es la hija desaparecida de Aesma, el Jefe de los Daveas a quienes tú liberaste?

- ¡Es cierto! - Alcé la cabeza atónito al darme cuenta de aquella verdad. - Ella … ¡No está sola! Tiene a su pueblo, a su gente … - Me lancé del barco a la orilla llamando a gritos a Kaileena - ¡¡Kaileena!! ¡¡¡¡Esperad!!!!

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Me preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Si que tenéis una razón para abandonar esta Isla! ¡Vuestra gente aún vive!

- Príncipe … ¿de qué dem … ?

- ¡Kaileena, escuchad! Cuando Ahriman os confinó aquí, él encerró a vuestro pueblo en la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros. Han permanecido inertes todos estos siglos, y hace unos años yo abrí esa urna, liberándolos. ¡Están vivos!

- ¿Habláis en serio? - Kaileena no podía creerlo.

- ¡Sí! Vamos, ¿qué me decís ahora? - Le pregunté, sujetándola por ambos brazos.

- Tendré que hacer las maletas y recoger mis cosas …

- Podemos esperar. ¡Venga, adelante!

Kaileena comenzó a correr hacia la fortaleza para recoger todas sus pertenencias. Su actitud había cambiado por completo. Al cabo de unas horas regresó acompañada de Shahdee, dos siervas, cuatro guerreros y dos guardias imperiales. Iba con poco equipaje, la verdad. Apenas era un baúl que cargaban dos de los guerreros y un par de bolsas. Me sorprendió que viniese acompañada hasta tal punto.

- Kaileena, ¿todos estos soldados vienen con vos? - Le pregunté.

- Sí. Shahdee es mi guarda espaldas, siempre está conmigo. Mis siervas se encargarán de ayudarme y los guerreros son una simple escolta. - Me explicó alegremente.

- ¿Y la guardia imperial?

- La guardia imperial tan solo aparece cuando yo la invoco. No os preocupéis por ellos.

- No, si no me preocupo.

- Tranquilo. Los soldados pueden dormir en donde sea y mis siervas pueden dormir en el mismo camarote que Shahdee. Bueno, eso si hay suficientes camarotes como para ello.

- Hay dos camarotes, yo dormiré con Darius y mi hermano, vos dormiréis en el otro. Shahdee y las siervas cogerán uno de la tripulación.

Acompañé a Kaileena hasta su camarote y la ayudé a instalarse. Iba a ser un largo viaje, de aproximadamente un mes, y aunque los camarotes eran algo pequeños y las camas incómodas, eran mejor que dormir en el suelo. Ella, sin embargo, estaba encantada con su camarote. Fuera, en la cubierta, Kumarag protestaba por este repentino "cambio de planes".

- ¿Qué hace aquí la Emperatriz? - Le preguntó a Darius.

- Viene con nosotros a Babilonia. Después viajará hasta Aresura para reencontrarse con los Daevas, su pueblo.

- ¡¿Esa mujer es una Daeva?!

- Es la hija de Aesma. No sé, pero quizás entablar una amistad con ella ayudará a tu hermano a conseguir un tratado de paz entre Aresura y Persia. Eso alegraría a tu Padre.

- ¿Alegrarlo? Después de todo lo que ha hecho no conseguirá compensar a Padre … Y encima trae a esa mujer …

- No parece que te guste …

- Ella es la culpable de todo … Ella y sus dichosas Arenas del Tiempo … Es ella quien debería pagar por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

- Kumarag, ella no ha hecho nada. Así que no la culpes. Lo que ocurrió son cosas que el destino marca, simplemente. Al menos sabemos que está de nuestro lado, que no es nuestra enemiga. - Dijo Darius.

- Eso no va a devolverme a mi Madre, Darius … - Contestó él. Su atención se vio desviada hacia Shahdee.- ¿Quién es esa?

- ¿La mujer de la armadura negra? Creo que es la guarda espaldas de la Emperatriz. Me parece que se llama Shahdee.

- Shahdee, ¿eh? Parece tener problemas con sus pertenencias … Le echaré una mano. - Dijo, caminando hacia Shahdee, que aún estaba embarcando.

- Vaya, ¿habrá visto algo en esa joven?

Kumarag se acercó a Shahdee, que estaba de espaldas, tratando de coger un baúl. Él, muy amablemente, le ofreció su ayuda.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda con eso?

- ¿Qué? No, puedo con esto yo sola. - Le contestó ella, sin girarse.

- Por favor, permitidme que os eche una mano. Eso es demasiado pesado para que lo cargue una mujer. - Insistió, haciendo el intento de arrebatárselo de las manos. - Vos venís con la Emperatriz, y si ella es la invitada de mi hermano, vos seréis mi invitada, así que no tenéis que cargar con nada. - Le dijo, ordenándole a los soldados que llevasen sus cosas al barco.

- Vaya, gracias … - Shahdee no se esperaba ser tratada así.

- Os llamáis Shahdee, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Shahdee. - Contestó ella, aún confusa.

- ¿También sois una Daeva?

- No, yo fui creación de Kaileena. Me creó a partir de sus Arenas, modificándolas.

- Pues debo decir que vos sois lo único bueno que esa mujer halla hecho. Bueno, os veré en la cena.

Shahdee quedó confusa al ver la forma con la que fue tratada. No esperaba tanta amabilidad por parte de nadie, ni siquiera de Kaileena, quien se mostraba hostil ante Kumarag, respetuosa ante Darius, y curiosamente agradable ante mí. Una vez instalados todos se sirvió la cena, algo austera, pero que llenaba el estómago. Transcurrió sin ningún incidente, Kumarag parecía haber dejado de lado su odio a Kaileena por Shahdee, de quien no se separaba. En los días consecutivos se les veía juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Kaileena contaba con que Shahdee la acompañaría a Aresura, pero ya no lo tenía tan claro. Todo parecía apuntar a que había algo entre Shahdee y Kumarag. Dos días antes de llegar a Babilonia, observaba como los dos tortolitos disfrutaban de la puesta de sol cuando apareció Kaileena. Parecía algo decaída.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara? - Le pregunté.

- ¿Qué? No es nada, Príncipe, no tiene importancia. - Me respondió apoyándose en la barandilla de la borda junto a mí.

- ¿No será que estáis decaída porque cierta amiga vuestra ha encontrado el amor y os ha dado de lado? - Kaileena no respondió, sólo desvió la mirada. -Kaileena, estas cosas pasan. Dejad que disfrute. Deberíais alegraros por ella.

- Ya … Algunas consiguen lo que quieren …

- ¿Qué queréis decir?

- Nada, cosas mías. Cambiando de tema, quería haceros una pregunta sobre el Medallón. Quiero saber qué puede haberle dado ese poder.

- No lo sé, ¿tenéis alguna idea?

- ¿Ocurrió algo durante vuestra aventura en Azaad? ¿Algo importante para vos?

- ¿Algo importante? Bueno … Me enamoré de una Princesa. Se llamaba Farah. Ella fue quien me dio el Medallón. Es la hija del Marajá de la India que viajó a la Isla y encontró las Arenas. Aunque si ahora no hay Arenas quizás todo aquello no habrá pasado.

- Es muy posible que esa sea la razón … - Kaileena se quedó pensativa. - ¿Y qué pasó?

- ¿Con Farah? Cuando retrocedí en el tiempo ella no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Sin embargo, aún la amo. Cuando halla arreglado las cosas con mi Padre iré a buscarla a la India, la traeré a Babilonia y le haré ver que aquello si pasó. ¡Vos podríais ser una magnífica prueba de ello! ¡Sabéis que ocurrió! - Dije alegremente.

- Increíble … - Murmuró ella, mirando al mar. - Utilizarme para tratar de recuperar un amor absurdo …

- ¿Perdón? ¿Absurdo?

- Si, absurdo. ¡Absurdo e imposible! Esa mujer no sabe quién sois siquiera. ¿Acaso pensáis que podéis llegar y convencerla de algo que jamás ocurrió para ella? ¿De que estabais hechos el uno para el otro? - Me dijo irritada.

- Es por eso que quiero que me ayudéis.

- Pues no contéis conmigo para eso.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué mal os hago yo pidiendo vuestra ayuda para recuperar a Farah? ¡Decidme!

- No queréis entenderlo … ¿verdad? - Me dijo, dándome la espalda.

- ¡¿Entender el qué?! ¡Explicaos!

- ¡Vivís en un recuerdo, en el pasado! ¡Aceptad de una vez que esa mujer nunca será vuestra! Dejad de querer cambiar todo lo que os ha salido mal. ¡Aceptad el presente, maldita sea!

- ¡Vos no lo entendéis! - Le dije, pero me interrumpió.

- ¡Si que lo entiendo! ¡Sé de qué hablo! Antes de enfrentarme a Ahriman me enamoré de un hombre, le amaba, pero el destino decidió que nuestros caminos debían separarse. - Kaileena tenía lágrimas en los ojos. - Acepté aquello y dejé atrás mi pasado … Pero vos os empeñáis en cambiarlo.

Aquello quedó muy claro, Kaileena estaba enamorada de mí. Por eso me había acompañado al presente, por eso me había ayudado con el Dahaka, me había salvado la vida y me había acogido como lo hizo. Sentía algo por ella, sí, pero amaba a Farah. No se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez. Me dolía romperle el corazón de aquel modo, pero Farah estaba por encima. Llorando, Kaileena me dio la espalda y se fue con paso firme a su camarote. No apareció en la cena. Yo estaba muy serio. Darius sabía que había pasado, se lo había venido venir desde que comenzó el viaje. Shahdee, preocupada por no ver a Kaileena allí, decidió ir a verla. No sabía que aquello pondría fin a su amistad. Cuando Kaileena le abrió la puerta tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. Shahdee no comprendía aquello.

- ¡Kaileena! ¿Qué te ocurre? - Le preguntó ella.

- La que faltaba. ¿Ahora vienes a compadecerte de mi? - Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- ¿Compadecerme? ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas la inocente. Vienes a compadecerte de mí porque el Señor "puedo cambiar mi destino" no quiere saber nada de mí porque está enamorado de otra … ¡que ni siquiera le conoce! - Le dijo, en tono irritante y haciendo gestos.

- ¿Qué? No sabía nada …

- ¡Claro! Tu tienes a tu querido Kumarag, ¿verdad? Si. Ahora le tienes a él. Ya no necesitas a la cruel de la Emperatriz del Tiempo como amiga …

- Me parece increíble que me digas esas cosas … ¿Pues sabes qué? Pensaba decirte esto en otro momento, pero no me dejas otra opción. Estoy harta. Voy a quedarme en Babilonia con Kumarag. No iré contigo a Aresura. - Le contestó Shahdee, enfadada e indignada.

- ¡Por mí puedes irte al infierno! - Le dijo.

- Ya … - Shahdee se había dado cuenta de que aquella amistad estaba acabada. - Pues que os vaya bien en Aresura, gran Emperatriz del Tiempo. - Se despidió, haciéndole una reverencia a modo de burla.

Kaileena cerró la puerta de un portazo y Shahdee regresó a su camarote. Había estado observando la discusión a escondidas. Aquello había sido mi culpa. Cierto que Kaileena no debería haber pagado sus problemas con Shahdee, pero, al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien la hirió. Llamé a la puerta varias veces. Cuando abrió y vio que era yo, quiso cerrar la puerta, pero se lo impedí colocando mi pie junto al marco de ésta.

- Quitad vuestro pie de ahí … - Me ordenó, sin mirarme a la cara.

- No. ¿Qué ha pasado con Shahdee? - Le pregunté serio.

- No necesito vuestra compasión. Dejadme sola.

- No me iré hasta que me contéis por qué os habéis portado así con Shahdee.

- No empeoréis las cosas, Príncipe … Largaos y dejadme tranquila.

- Kaileena, no podéis actuar así. - Le dije.

- ¿Acaso no es así como pensáis que soy? ¿Una mujer cruel y despiadada, sin sentimientos ni clemencia? - Quizás debería comenzar a comportarme así, acorde a lo que TODOS pensáis que soy.

- Pero Kaileena, no hay razón para comportarse así. Como tampoco la hay para dejar de dirigirme la palabra.

- Hay demasiadas cosas que desconocéis de mí, Príncipe. Así que no os preocupéis por mí. En cuanto lleguemos a tierra firme volveré a Aresura, pero si teníais en mente que a través de mí conseguiríais que Aresura y Persia estuviesen en paz, sabed que no lo conseguiréis. - Me amenazó.

- ¡Kaileena eso no viene a cuento ahora! ¡Escuchadme!

- No, ya he oído demasiado. Adiós.

Con esas palabras, Kaileena cerró la puerta. Estaba hecho polvo. Ahora me odiaba. Era un imbécil. Quizás ella tenía razón y debería dejar atrás mi pasado. Pero ella ya formaba parte de ese pasado, y no podría recuperarla. Había perdido toda oportunidad de tenerla. Sabía que lo de Farah era difícil, pero pensé como un idiota que ella me ayudaría. ¿Cómo no pude ver lo que ella sentía por mí? Estaba ciego, ciego y confuso. Ahora tenía a dos mujeres por las que sentía algo, pero una no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros y a la otra le había roto el corazón. Lo único que podía hacer era conseguir el perdón de Kaileena, para, al menos, saber que no me odiaba. Sin embargo estaba confuso. ¿A quién amaba realmente? Farah había sido mi amor desde hacía siete años, pero Kaileena … era algo diferente. Tenía que averiguar lo que de verdad sentía, y decidirme de una vez por todas. Pero ya sólo quedaba un día antes de llegar a Babilonia. Poco tiempo para conseguir el perdón de una mujer herida.

**Capítulo 21: ¿Falso o Verdadero Amor?**

Estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto. No podía pegar ojo pensando en mis problemas. El día siguiente transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Kaileena me evitaba siempre que podía. No me dirigía la palabra, ni tampoco a Shahdee. No conseguí nada en toda la mañana. Ya por la tarde, me encontraba mirando el atardecer, solo, observando cómo Shahdee y mi hermano disfrutaban de una romántica puesta de sol.

- Estás en una encrucijada, ¿eh? - Me dijo una voz a mi espalda. Era Darius.

- Darius … - Suspiré.

- Amir, estás realmente decaído, muchacho.

- Sí … Ando confuso últimamente …

- ¿Respecto a Kaileena? - Me preguntó insinuantemente.

- Darius, por favor …

- Amir, no soy idiota. Hay algo entre vosotros. De eso no cabe la menor duda.

- ¡Pero está Farah! Yo … - Traté de excusarme.

- ¿Tú qué? Amir, nada de eso pasó. Las cosas han cambiado, y tienes a una mujer extraordinaria que se muere por ti.

- Kaileena me odia. Ya la he perdido.

- No, Amir. Está dolida, sí. Pero aún puedes solucionarlo. No puedes cambiar los hechos que cometiste ayer, pero sí puedes cambiar los actos que vayas a cometer. - Me explicó. - Piénsalo. Aún no es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón y darte una segunda oportunidad a ti mismo.

- No sé, Darius …

- Ánimo joven Príncipe. - Me dijo, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. - Te veré en la cena.

Darius tenía razón. Aún no la había perdido. Podría hablar con ella por la noche y zanjar el asunto, ver qué sucedía. Debía tragarme mi orgullo y pedir perdón por la forma con la que la traté. Una vez conseguido el perdón de Kaileena, sólo era cuestión de hablar. Quizás encontraría muchas cosas en común con ella y me daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado, o quizás aquello sólo serviría para darme cuenta de que Farah era más especial. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con ella.

Llegada la noche, bajé al comedor del barco para cenar. Me sorprendió ver allí a Kaileena, tan pronto. No estaba ni muy seria ni muy contenta. Parecía indiferente a todo lo que la rodeaba. Darius estaba allí. En cuanto se percató de que Kaileena y yo ya estábamos sentados se dispuso a tratar de acercarnos un poco sirviéndonos una copa de vino.

- Tomad, estáis muy serios. No sé que os habrá pasado, pero no quiero veros así. - Nos ofreció amablemente.

- Muchas gracias, Darius. - Le dije dando un trago.

- ¿Y vos, Kaileena?

- Gracias, pero no bebo … - Se negó Kaileena.

- ¡Oh vamos! Este vino es delicioso. Os gustará.

- He dicho que no … - Dijo rotundamente.

- Como queráis …

No sabía el porqué, pero aquel vino estaba más bueno que de costumbre. Su sabor era diferente. No entendía por qué Kaileena no quiso beber. Darius había reservado aquella botella para nosotros dos. En fin, me bebí la botella entera yo solo. El vino no solía afectarme, pero aquella noche pasó algo extraño. No era embriaguez lo que sentía. En realidad, me encontraba perfectamente, pero por alguna razón, sentía algo extraño, como si todas mis preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido. Traté de dormir, pero no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Me levanté con una sola idea en la cabeza: hablar con Kaileena. No había sido capaz de hablar con ella en todo el día, y sin embargo ahora, en mitad de la noche, fui decidido a su camarote. Entré sin llamar a la puerta. Tal y como esperaba, allí estaba Kaileena, haciendo las maletas. Ella sabía que estaba allí, pero hacía como si no supiera nada. Entonces hablé.

- Kaileena, tenemos que hablar … - Le dije.

- ¿Ahora queréis hablar? ¿No habéis tenido tiempo en todo el día?

Me quedé callado. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Mi orgullo me podía. No iba a decirle que no era capaz de pedirle perdón. Al ver que no le respondía, continuó llevando prendas del armario del camarote a su baúl. Pero la seguí lentamente, y cuando fue a llevar las cosas al baúl tras cerrar el armario, la acorralé contra él, dejándola sin salida. Apoyé mis brazos en la pared, rodeándola. No parecía incomodarle, pero seguía hablándome igual.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - Me preguntó vagamente sorprendida.

- Algo que tenía que haber hecho ya.

Tal y como terminaba de pronunciar aquellas palabras la besé. Aquello si la sorprendió. Dejó caer los vestidos que llevaba en las manos al tiempo que me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba claro que había estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo. Os digo la verdad, no sabía por qué hacía aquello. Sí, la quería, pero Farah … ¡Ella había estado siempre presente! Pero ahora me había olvidado por completo de ella. Debo admitir que Kaileena era una mujer realmente apasionada. Cualquier hombre hubiera dado todo por pasar un rato a su lado y hacer lo que hice yo. No hace falta ser muy listo para saber lo que hice … La cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta la cama. La dejé tumbada y la observé durante un instante. Era realmente hermosa. Y aquellos ojos … Parecían hechizarme. Mientras la besaba le iba quitando el vestido, y ella a mí la ropa. Cada vez estaba más acelerado. No podía más, me era imposible contenerme. Sólo diré que le hice el amor como si fuera a morir al día siguiente. No entraré en detalles. Cuando paramos, la miré fijamente a los ojos, y acabé por decirle que la amaba. Ella sonrió al oír tales palabras. Agotado, terminé por dormirme abrazado a ella. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, el panorama cambió por completo.

Desperté y vi a Kaileena abrazada a mí. Pensaba que todo había sido un sueño, pero era muy real. Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Me extrañaba que el vino me hubiera afectado tanto. Con cuidado, evitando que despertara, me levanté de la cama, me vestí y me fui. Sabía lo que había hecho, pero no el porqué. Lo más seguro era que estuviera borracho, pero si fue así aquello no haría más que traerme más problemas. Kaileena se sentiría aún peor. Estaba empeorando las cosas, y para colmo, Kumarag estaba fuera.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira de dónde sale mi hermanito! ¿Qué has estado haciendo con la Emperatriz, pillín? - Me preguntó.

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! - Le contesté.

- Has pasado la noche con ella, ¿verdad?

- ¡Cállate y déjame en paz!

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Darius mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- El metepatas de mi hermano ha pasado la noche con la Emperatriz. El muy briboncete …

- ¡Voy a terminar rompiéndote la boca! ¡¡Cállate!! - Estaba muy enfadado.

- Ya vale … Kumarag, déjanos solos. Quiero hablar con él. - Darius esperó a que se fuera para preguntarme por lo ocurrido. - ¿Qué ha pasado Amir?

- Anoche me acosté con Kaileena … - Le dije en voz baja.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Al fin te has decidido! ¡Qué buena noticia! - Me dijo con alegría.

- ¿Buena noticia? ¡Estaba borracho! No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía … - Me lamenté.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces no hablaste nada con ella? ¡Dijiste que ibas a hacerlo!

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no lo hice! En lugar de eso me dejé llevar … Tuve un arrebato de pasión o algo …

- Amir, ¿tienes idea de dónde te has metido?

- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Kaileena?

- No lo sé … Pero después de lo que pasó anoche lo más seguro es que le hagas más daño aún. Así que cuida tus palabras si vas a dejarla.

- ¿Pero qué hago?

- No lo sé, Amir. Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar por tu cuenta …

Tras esta conversación Darius se fue a preparar el barco para el atraque. Estaba amaneciendo y casi estábamos en Babilonia. ¿Qué debía hacer?

**Capítulo 22: Una Fiesta Transformada en Tragedia**

Al fin, tras un mes de viaje, llegamos a Babilonia. Los campesinos nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, entre ellos el Anciano y su esposa. Tras saludarles, fuimos a toda prisa a Palacio. Cuando mi Padre me vio entrar se volvió loco de alegría. Corrió a abrazarme casi llorando. Había recuperado a su hijo de entre los muertos. Haber regresado de la Isla con vida era nacer de nuevo.

- ¡Hijo mío! Creía que habías muerto. - Me dijo abrazándome. - ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué ha pasado? Me dijeron que fuiste a la Isla del Tiempo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te libraste de la bestia que te perseguía?

- Sí. El Dahaka está muerto. Ya no volverá a molestarme.

- ¡Qué alegría! ¿Y qué pasó con la Emperatriz? ¿Te enfrentaste a ella?

- La Emperatriz es esta mujer que me acompaña. Se llama Kaileena. - En ese momento Kaileena me cogió la mano, haciendo ver que había algo entre nosotros.

- ¿Kaileena? ¿Entonces sois la hija de Aesma?- Le preguntó mi Padre.

- En efecto. Amir me ha contado que mi pueblo aún vive, que estuvieron encerrados en una urna o algo así, ¿es cierto?

- Sí, pero me temo que los Daevas y los Persas no mantenemos una buena relación últimamente.

- Yo podría hacer de intermediaria para que mi padre y vos dialogarais y llegaseis a un acuerdo.

- Eso sería todo un detalle por vuestra parte, Emperatriz. Pero por el momento disfrutad de vuestra estancia en Babilonia. ¡Esta noche tendremos una fiesta en honor al regreso de mi hijo! - Anunció con felicidad mi Padre.

- Muchas gracias. Pero hasta entonces me gustaría descansar un poco. El viaje ha sido agotador.

- ¡Claro! Le diré a los sirvientes que os preparen los aposentos de invitados.

A mi Padre le había caído muy bien Kaileena. No pensaba que fuera a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, siendo la Emperatriz, y aún menos a mí. Pero, en fin, mi Padre me seguía queriendo. Se percató de que Kaileena estaba muy apegada a mí, al igual que lo estaba Shahdee con Kumarag. Obviamente, mi Padre no era estúpido. Nos miraba a ambos con expresión de felicidad, como felicitándonos. A los pocos minutos llegó mi hermana con su esposo e hijo. Al fin conocí a mi sobrinito Daray y a mi cuñado Ramig.

- ¡Amir! ¡Has vuelto! - Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- ¡Hola Nasirah! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

- ¡Sabía que estabas vivo! ¿Cómo iba a morir mi hermanito del alma?

- Ya sabes que no hay nada que pueda conmigo. Bueno, a ver, ¿dónde está mi sobrino? ¡Quiero conocerlo!

- Daray, saluda a tu tío Amir. - Le dijo a su hijo, que tenía unos 5 años.

- ¿Tú eres mi tío? - Me dijo curioso.

- Sí. - Le contesté sonriendo.

- ¿Es verdad que estás todo el día subiéndote por las paredes y pegando saltos?

- Eso te lo habrá contado Kumarag … Entre tú y yo, pequeñín, tu tío Kumarag tiene envidia de mí porque no es capaz ni de dar una pirueta- Le en voz baja. El chiquillo se rió.

Tras hacer todas las presentaciones de los allí presentes, cada cuál se fue a sus aposentos. Era un alivio volver a estar en casa, aunque me costó acostumbrarme de nuevo a tanto lujo. Mi Padre invitó al Anciano y a su esposa a la celebración, junto a muchos otros ilustres invitados. Entre ellos estaban los altos cargos del ejército persa y los consejeros, quienes no me tenían mucho aprecio. Sin embargo, su atención se vio más bien desviada hacia Kaileena, quien estaba continuamente abrazada a mí, ajena al dilema sentimental que se estaba llevando a cabo en mi interior. Tras meditarlo durante todo el día, decidí que debía ir a ver a Farah y comprobar si mi amor por ella seguía siendo el mismo al tenerla delante. Tenía que hablar con Kaileena. La amaba, sí, pero seguía estando confuso. El sentimiento que tenía ahora hacia ella era aún mayor que antes, pero Farah aún estaba ahí. Sabía que después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior esto le iba a doler, ¡pero tenía que hacerlo! ¡Tenía que estar seguro! Sin embargo, quería que disfrutara todo lo que pudiese de la fiesta antes de decírselo, así que tras bailar un rato la llevé a dar un paseo por los jardines colgantes.

Mientras nosotros paseábamos tranquilamente, Kumarag intentaba persuadir a Shahdee para hacer el amor, pero ella no estaba de humor para ello. Su mejor amiga la odiaba … mejor dicho, su única amiga la odiaba.

- Shahdee, cielo, ¿qué te ocurre? En el barco no pusiste pega alguna. ¿Acaso no te gustan estos aposentos? - Le preguntó él, sentado a su lado.

- No, Kumarag, no es eso … - Dijo ella, tumbada en la cama.

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiero hablar de ello Kumarag, por favor. - Le contestó ella.

- ¿Es por Kaileena? - Shahdee no le contestó. - Es por ella, ¿verdad? Vamos, cuéntamelo.

- Kumarag, es que Kaileena y yo siempre hemos sido grandes amigas, y ahora sin darme una explicación se enfada conmigo. - Shahdee estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Está celosa. Seguro que es eso. - Le dijo, abrazándola.

- Le daba igual que me quedase aquí … Incluso sabiendo que fuera de la Isla corre aún más peligro. - Se decía a sí misma.

- ¿Peligro? Explícate.

- Bah, no te interesará.

- No, en serio. Quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué corre peligro? - Kumarag parecía realmente curioso.

- Las Arenas del Tiempo. Si fueron muchos los que viajaron allí buscándolas conociendo lo protegida que estaba la Emperatriz allí, imagina si saben que está aquí, desprotegida.

- Pero, ¿no se supone que a Kaileena es casi imposible herirla?

- Tú lo has dicho, casi. La Daga del Tiempo es su punto débil. Si alguien trata de herirla con ella será incapaz de defenderse. Sus poderes se bloquean si la Daga está en manos de otra persona.

- ¿Pero por qué es esa Daga tan especial? ¿Qué pasa si se hace una herida con esa Daga?

- La Daga del Tiempo absorbe su energía, el poder de las Arenas. Un simple corte la deja desorientada por completo. ¡Si la herida es lo suficientemente grave será imposible sanarla y la Daga la matará poco a poco! ¿Lo entiendes?

- Vaya, pues si que es grave … Temes por su vida. - Kumarag se levantó de la cama. - Bueno, tranquilízate, no le pasará nada. Te dejaré sola para que descanses.

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? - Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. - Relájate y descansa. Mañana te encontrarás mejor. Cuando te sientas preparada, habla con ella.

- Gracias por comprenderme … - Le dijo ella.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. - Le respondió el. - Que descanses.

Kumarag cerró la puerta y dejó allí a Shahdee. Mientras tanto, nosotros continuamos con nuestro paseo. Kaileena se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Nos sentamos en un banco a las orillas de un estanque y comenzamos a hablar.

- Amir, ¿va todo bien? Has estado muy callado hoy. - Me dijo, preocupada. Al ver que no contestaba insistió. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Por favor, dímelo.

- Kaileena, yo … - Suspiré. - No sé cómo explicártelo.

- Dime lo que sea, sin rodeos … - Kaileena ya comenzaba a olerse algo. Me lo dijo muy seria.

- Bien … - Suspiré de nuevo y tras unos segundos terminé por hablar. - Voy a ir en busca de Farah.

Si, ya lo sé. No fui precisamente delicado al decirle que iba a buscar a Farah. Se lo dije del tirón, sin rodeo alguno. Hay que ser bruto para hacer lo que hice yo. Pero, al menos, ya se lo había dicho. Ya había comenzado, sólo tenía que darle las explicaciones pertinentes.

- ¿Que vas a hacer … qué? - En realidad estaba vagamente sorprendida. - ¿Farah? ¡¿Farah otra vez?!

- Kaileena, escucha …

- ¡No! ¡Escúchame tú! ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes jugar conmigo?!

- Kaileena, deja que te explique. Estoy en una encrucijada. Siento algo por ti, de eso puedes estar segura. ¡Pero no puedo quitarme a Farah de la cabeza! Por eso quiero ir a buscarla y aclarar mis pensamientos. - Le expliqué.

- ¿Y anoche también la tenías metida en la cabeza? ¡¿Eh?! - Eso no era una pregunta en realidad.

- No, anoche no sé qué me pasó. Estaría borracho o algo, pero te juro que jamás hubiera jugado contigo así.

- No estabas borracho. - Me dijo muy seria.

- ¿Entonces puedes decirme tú qué es lo que me pasaba, gran Emperatriz que todo lo sabe?

- No fue el vino lo que te hizo actuar así … - Me respondió dándome la espalda, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué? - Al principio no comprendí nada de lo que me decía, pero a los pocos segundos me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. - ¡No! No serías capaz …

- Sí que lo fui. - Me contestó fríamente.

- ¡¿Qué me echaste en el vino?! - Le grité al tiempo que la agarraba de los brazos bruscamente.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - Me preguntó enfadada.

- ¡Dímelo ya! - Le grité, sacudiéndola.

- Te eché un brebaje que te obliga a hacer lo que quieres, anulando toda voluntad sobre tus sentimientos. - Vio que no estaba conforme y me lo dejó aún más claro. - Te dejó actuar sin ataduras. ¡Hiciste lo que querías!

- ¡Me has drogado maldita arpía! - Grité enfadado e indignado mientras la tiraba contra un árbol. Suerte que lo hice con suavidad, pero aún así metí la pata.

- ¿Ahora te pones hecho una furia? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hiciste algo que no querías hacer? Farah era lo que te retenía. El brebaje hizo que desapareciera de tu mente. Dejaste aflorar sentimientos que tenías ocultos a mí. - Aquellas palabras caían como puñales en la espalda. Todo era la pura verdad. - Te voy a hacer una pregunta, ¿te parece? Anoche dijiste que me amabas mientras me hacías el amor. ¿Estabas siendo sincero o no?

¿Para qué me hizo esa pregunta? ¡Sabía de sobra que era verdad! Me había drogado por eso mismo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! Estaba enfurecido, indignado … ¡Kaileena había traicionado mi confianza!

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? - Le pregunté.

- Tenía que abrirte los ojos. No puedes vivir en el pasado, Amir, al igual que no puedes amar a dos mujeres a la vez. - Qué razón tenía … - Ahora dime, si anoche dijiste que me amabas, ¿por qué vas en busca de Farah?

- Tú lo has dicho … Te amaba. ¿Crees que puedo querer a alguien que traiciona mi confianza y me droga? Lo único que quería hacer era asegurarme de todo, hablar con ella, ver si seguía siendo la misma … Pensaba volver, pero lo has echado todo a perder.

- No tenía nada que perder. Si no lo hacía habrías ido igualmente. Sólo quería abrirte los ojos. Sé que el modo no ha sido el más adecuado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Esperar de brazos cruzados y ver como te ibas con Farah? - El hecho de pensar en aquello hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. - Vives en un recuerdo. ¡Te lo ruego, abandónalo! ¡Si sigues con esto acabarás mal!

- Y eso te lo ha dicho la Línea del Tiempo, ¿no?

- No, te lo digo yo. ¡Yo estuve en tu misma situación! ¡Por favor entiéndelo! - Se quedó esperando una respuesta que no llegó. - Amir …

- Voy a ir a buscar a Farah. - Le dije sin mirarla. - Pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

- Te vas … Bien, muy bien. ¡Vete! ¡Vete con tu querida Farah! ¡Así te darás cuenta de que vives en un recuerdo!- Me gritó. - Pero cuando te des cuenta de tu error y quieras regresar a mi lado, ya será demasiado tarde … y me habrás perdido para siempre.

Kaileena había mirado la Línea del Tiempo, estaba seguro. Aguantándose para que no la viese llorar, comenzó a caminar y a alejarse de mí.

- Kaileena, ¿dónde vas? - Le pregunté serio.

- ¡Lejos de ti!

Dejé que se fuera, pero no debería haberlo hecho, y ahora veréis por qué. Me quedé sentado junto al estanque un buen rato, pensando en todo lo que me había dicho. Ya había tomado la decisión, ¿pero qué habría querido decir con que acabaría mal si seguía con esto? Seguía estando confuso. Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar más, pues los tambores comenzaron a sonar, anunciando que algo se acercaba a Babilonia. Corrí al Salón del Trono, donde encontré a Kumarag, a Shahdee, a mi Padre y al resto de altos cargos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Pregunté nada más llegar.

- Al parecer la ciudad está siendo atacada. ¡Tenemos que reunir a todos los ciudadanos dentro de las murallas de Palacio! - Ordenó mi Padre.

- Yo voy a ir a buscar a Daray. Lo dejé durmiendo en su cama, puede que se halla despertado y esté asustado. - Le dijo mi hermana.

- Ramig, ve con ella. Es mejor que vaya acompañada por si consiguen entrar. - Le pidió mi Padre.

- Por supuesto. En cuanto recojamos a Daray nos reuniremos con vosotros. ¡Vamos!

- Espera, ¿dónde está Kaileena? - Pregunté, al no verla allí.

- ¿No estaba contigo? - Me preguntó Shahdee.

- Maldita sea … ¡Sigue en los jardines!

En cuanto terminé de pronunciar aquella frase salí corriendo en busca de Kaileena. Si los soldados entraban por allí no tendría escapatoria. Todos se dispersaron por Palacio para advertir al resto de invitados y traer a todos los campesinos que pudiesen al interior de las murallas. Para colmo, Daray no estaba en su cama. Nasirah estaba desesperada, temía por la vida de su hijo.

- ¡¿Ramig qué vamos a hacer?!

- Tranquila. Nuestro hijo es listo, seguro que en cuanto vea soldados se esconderá. Puede meterse en cualquier hueco que vea. ¡No te preocupes, daremos con él!

Mientras todo esto ocurría y yo buscaba a Kaileena, ella continuaba caminando por los jardines. Llevaba un rato escuchando los tambores, y aunque no conocía su significado, sabía que algo malo estaba apunto de suceder. Iba muy despacio, atenta a todo lo que la rodeaba. De pronto, escuchó un ruido desde los arbustos. Se acercó con sigilo hasta ellos, buscando el origen de aquel sonido. Había cogido un trozo de una rama bastante gruesa para defenderse del posible agresor. Pero al acercarse, descubrió que el origen de aquellos ruidos era Daray, que había salido a los jardines a jugar y ahora se había escondido en los arbustos, asustado de los tambores.

- ¿Daray? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Kaileena! - Gritó al tiempo que se abrazaba a ella, asustado. - ¡Los tambores están sonando!

- ¿Sabes qué significan los tambores? - Le preguntó, agachándose junto a él.

- No, pero mi padre me dijo que si alguna vez los escuchaba y estaba fuera del palacio me escondiera corriendo y … - El chico dejó de hablar en el momento en el que escuchó un ruido. Venía de detrás suya.

- Daray, escóndete de nuevo. ¡Rápido! - Le susurró Kaileena, que también lo había oído.

En cuanto el niño se hubo escondido, Kaileena cogió su improvisada arma y dio varios pasos atrás, tratando de obtener un mayor campo visual. Si era rápida podría dejar inconsciente al que apareciese, pues la rama era bastante grande y sólida. Los ruidos cada vez sonaban más cerca de ella. Finalmente pudo ver la silueta de un hombre surgiendo de entre los arbustos. No pudo distinguir quien era, pues llevaba la cara oculta. Kaileena alzó su arma amenazante, pero todo su valor se desvaneció cuando vio que el hombre portaba en su mano la Daga del Tiempo.

- No puede ser … - Dijo asustada.

- Preparaos para morir, Emperatriz.- Le dijo el hombre, con una voz conocida.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a Kaileena, que dejó caer la rama al suelo y trató de esquivar sus ataques. Consiguió esquivar con torpeza sus estocadas, pero no era capaz de trasladarse con sus poderes a una zona segura, así que tropezó. El hombre aprovechó ese instante para clavarle la Daga a Kaileena en el estómago. No se escuchó ningún grito de socorro, Kaileena apenas pudo dejar oír un leve quejido. El agresor, desde la lejanía, escuchó una voz que llamaba a Kaileena y salió corriendo, dejándola caer, con la Daga aún clavada en el estómago. Daray, al ver que el hombre se había ido, salió de su escondite y corrió a ver a Kaileena.

- ¡Emperatriz Kaileena! - Dijo, arrodillándose junto a ella.

- Daray … Busca ayuda … ¡Rápido! - Apenas podía hablar.

- ¡Sí! ¡Aguantad!

El chico salió corriendo. Kaileena trataba de incorporarse, pero le era imposible. Tratando de contener el dolor, se sacó la Daga y la dejó caer al suelo. Dolorida, se llevó la mano a la herida. No podía contener las lágrimas, la Daga estaba absorbiendo su energía y se estaba debilitando. Aunque la herida en sí no era muy grave, la Daga la había convertido en una herida mortal. Daray me encontró mientras buscaba a Kaileena, por suerte.

- ¡Tío Amir!

- ¡Daray! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti.

- Tío Amir tienes que venir conmigo. - Me dijo tirándome del brazo. - ¡La Emperatriz Kaileena está en apuros! ¡La han herido!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Se me encogió el corazón al escuchar eso. - ¡¿Dónde está?!

Daray me llevó corriendo hasta Kaileena. Estaba en medio de una pequeña explanada, tirada en la hierba. No se movía. Corrí a socorrerla, y con mucho cuidado me arrodillé junto a ella y la sujeté con mis brazos.

- ¡Kaileena! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!

- No lo sé … Llevaba la cara tapada … - Me dijo con mucha dificultad, apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse consciente, pero intentaba incorporarse.

- Déjame ver la herida. - Le dije, quitando su mano de la herida. - Dioses … Como encuentre al desarmado que te ha hecho esto juro que lo va a pagar caro.

- ¿Se va a poner bien, tío Amir? - Preguntó Daray, que sujetaba la mano de Kaileena.

- Sí, la llevaremos a que la vea el Anciano con el que estuve viviendo. Podrá curarte Kaileena.

- No … No podrá … - Me dijo en tono triste.

- ¡Claro que sí! He visto heridas peores. - Trataba de mostrar el lado positivo de esto. - Ya lo verás, te llevaré con él y entonces …

- Amir … Me … Me han herido con la Daga. - Podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿La … Daga? - Aquello cayó como un jarro de agua fría. - ¿En … Entonces … ?

- Se acabó … Mi vida llega a su fin. - Dijo, dejándose caer finalmente, dándose por vencida ante la muerte. - Ya no tengo fuerzas …

- No te rindas, encontraremos una forma de salvarte. ¡Aguanta!

La cogí en brazos y salí corriendo hacia el Palacio. Cuando llegué al Salón del Trono me reencontré con mi familia y el Anciano, al que corrí a pedir ayuda.

- ¡Anciano! ¡Necesito vuestra ayuda!

- ¡¿Quién le ha hecho eso a Kaileena?! ¿Qué ha pasado? - Shahdee estaba asustada de ver a su amiga inconsciente.

- Alguien la ha herido con la Daga … Daray estaba con ella, pero ninguno le vio la cara. - Expliqué mientras el Anciano examinaba la herida.

- ¿Daga? ¿La Daga del Tiempo? ¿Es que es la Emperatriz? - Me preguntó en tono preocupante.

- Sí … - Le dije, asustado.

- Entonces yo no puedo hacer nada. La Daga provoca un hechizo. Sólo los Daevas conocen el mito de las Arenas lo suficiente como para poder sanarla.

- ¡Entonces iré a buscarlos! - Dije.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! Te matarán si vuelves a aparecer por Aresura. - Me dijo mi hermana.

- No voy a dejarla morir así. - Dije decidido.

- Espera … - Me dijo Kaileena, que había abierto los ojos de nuevo.- Llévate la Daga … Así … Así sabrán que estoy en peligro y te harán caso.

- Tranquila, volveré con tu gente a tiempo. - Le dije acariciándole la cara. - Aguanta.

- Amir, estate atento a la Daga. Su brillo indica que está absorbiendo energía de las Arenas de Kaileena. Si deja de brillar eso será señal de que no habrá más energía que absorber. No hace falta que te diga que sucederá entonces. - Me explicó el anciano.

- Amir, nos dirigiremos a Azaad para refugiarnos. Te esperamos allí.

- De acuerdo.

Y así, marché en busca de los Daevas. No sabía cuanto aguantaría Kaileena, así que debía correr. No me quedaba mucho tiempo.

**Capítulo 23: Reencuentro con Farah. **

Mi familia corrió a refugiarse en Azaad junto a un grupo de ciudadanos que huían hacia allí. Otros se refugiaron en otros lugares, cuevas, ciudades y sitios por el estilo. El grupo estaba formado por 20 campesinos, Ramig y Kumarag, que iban a pie, mi Padre, que dirigía el pequeño carro que transportaba a la malherida Emperatriz, el Anciano y su esposa que velaban por ella en todo momento, y Nasirah, Daray y Shahdee, quien no se separaba de Kaileena. Las cosas no pintaban bien, Kaileena estaba muy débil. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormida. El Anciano había podido contener la herida, pero, poco a poco, sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Debía darme prisa.

A su llegada, el Sultán los recibió enseguida y llevaron a Kaileena a unos aposentos bien refugiados. Tenían que mantenerla lejos del enemigo. Los guardas fueron reforzados por todo el palacio. No quedó una salida sin custodiar. Debían impedir a toda costa que los enemigos, soldados de la India, entrasen y acabasen con Kaileena de una vez por todas.

En la distancia, yo cabalgaba en dirección a Aresura, atravesando la India. Atravesé ciudades completamente derruidas, como si el Marajá hubiera atacado a su propio reino. Era incomprensible. Llegué a la capital de la India. Ni un alma allí. Antes de adentrarme por completo en aquella ciudad fantasma miré la Daga. Seguía brillando, eso significaba que Kaileena continuaba con vida. Respiré aliviado. Entonces me adentré en la ciudad. No había señal de vida alguna. La gente parecía haber huido de allí. Un silencio estremecedor inundaba la ciudad. Aquel silencio fue roto de repente por el sonido de una flecha que cortaba el aire y se estrellaba frente a mi caballo. Éste se asustó y me tiró al suelo. Me levanté y traté de calmarlo. Una vez lo hube conseguido, sentí algo a mis espaldas.

- Tirad vuestras armas. - Me ordenó una voz femenina. - Tiradlas o juro que mi flecha os atravesará el pecho.

- De acuerdo … - Dije, dejando caer mis espadas, pero no la Daga, la cual sostenía en mi mano.

- Tirad todas las armas. - Insistió, pero yo seguía sosteniendo la Daga. - ¡Hhe dicho todas!

- ¡No pienso soltar esta Daga por nada del mundo! - Le dije.

- ¡Daos la vuelta!

Lentamente me di la vuelta para verle la cara a la mujer que me apuntaba con la flecha. Obviamente, tenía sospechas de quién podría ser, y efectivamente, no me equivocaba.

- ¿Farah? ¿Eres tú?

- Tú … ¡Eres el que me contó la historia de las Arenas! - Dijo, tirando el arco.

- Farah, lo siento pero no puedo perder más tiempo. Debo encontrar a los Daevas como sea.

- ¿Los Daevas? ¡Tú provocaste su ira e hiciste que arrasaran con todos los reinos de alrededor! ¡¿Qué se te ha perdido en Aresura?!

- Hay una vida en peligro. - Le dije, tratando de continuar con mi camino.

- ¡No te irás hasta responderme a una pregunta!

- ¡Farah, por favor!

- Esto afecta también a Persia, Amir. - Me dijo. Me paré en seco.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata?

- El Visir asesinó a mi Padre y tomó el ejército, acabando con todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Yo pude ocultarme y salvarme, pero todos los demás fueron asesinados o llevados a la fuerza. Se dirigían a Babilonia, en busca de la Emperatriz del Tiempo o algo así. ¿Qué sabéis de eso?

- Que ya han conseguido lo que querían. ¿Veis como brilla la Daga? - Le dije, mostrándosela. - Si su brillo se apaga la Emperatriz habrá muerto. Por eso debo ir a Aresura y buscar a los Daevas. Sólo ellos pueden detener el hechizo.

- ¿Hechizo?

- Sí, venid conmigo. Os lo explicaré por el camino.

Mientras galopábamos le fui explicando la relación de Kaileena con los Daevas y el problema que la Daga suponía para su vida.

- Con que eso es lo que quería el visir … Las Arenas del Tiempo.

- Sí, y si no nos damos prisa lo conseguirá.

- Me sorprende esta actitud en tí. Hace unos años sólo te importaba tu estado, pero ahora has cambiado …

- Tú, en cambio, sigues siendo la misma … Sólo que más hermosa.

- Amir, no vengas ahora con esas. No después de lo que me has contado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No me digas que no lo entiendes! Amir, esa mujer te importa de verdad. ¡Fíjate! ¡Estás arriesgando tu vida para salvar la suya!

- También habría hecho eso por ti … - Le dije.

- No, Amir. En aquel entonces sólo estabas tú. Según tu historia tu y yo estábamos enamorados, pero yo jamás he sentido nada por ti. Si sigues empeñado en demostrarme eso estás actuando como un niño. - Estaba repitiendo lo mismo que me dijo Kaileena. - Yo ya rehice mi vida. Estaba prometida con un Príncipe, pero ese traidor lo asesinó junto con mi Padre. Sin embargo, no puedo venirme abajo ni quedarme estancada aquí. Debo continuar con mi vida, vengar su muerte, y luego los Dioses dirán.

- Farah, yo … - No sabía qué decir.

- Amir, piénsalo. Han pasado siete años. Ambos hemos cambiado, tanto en actitud como en ideas. Mira en tus recuerdos, en cómo eras antes, y dime si habrías hecho todo esto por mí.

- ¿Antes? Pues … No lo sé. Supongo que lo habría querido hacer, pero no habría tenido el valor suficiente como para hacerlo.

- ¿Ves? En cambio, ahora arriesgas tu vida por esa mujer, una mujer que muchos quieren muerta para obtener las Arenas. Sabías que tarde o temprano esos problemas surgirían, y que serían difíciles de sortear, pero aún así la trajiste a tu hogar. Pusiste en riesgo a tu Reino por ella. ¿Acaso no la amas?

- Farah, he estado con esa duda desde que zarpé de la Isla del Tiempo. Sentía algo por ella, pero aún te tenía a ti en mi corazón. Estaba confuso … - Le dije, frustrado.

- Pues ya no tienes porqué dudar. Cuando regreses a Babilonia y todo esto acabe, habla con ella. Ábrele tu corazón y verás que entre ella y tú hay algo. Las Arenas del Tiempo os han unido.

- Quizás tengas razón … Pero si no llegamos a tiempo de nada servirá. Tenemos que llegar a Aresura pronto y encontrar a los Daevas. - Le dije, girándome hacia ella.

Farah lo había dejado claro. Entre ella y yo pudo haber algo, pero ese algo ya se había desvanecido. Había llegado el momento de pasar página. Mis dudas estaban resueltas. Tenía que hablar con Kaileena y dejar las cosas claras. Quizás no era tarde para recuperarla. Sólo esperaba que aguantase el tiempo suficiente como para verla de nuevo y disculparme por mi actitud … Ella había estado en lo cierto desde el principio, pero mi orgullo y mi obsesión me tenían cegados.

Llegamos a un pequeño cañón, un pasaje. Recordaba esta zona. Aquí fue donde la mayoría de mis soldados fueron capturados y asesinados. Estábamos cerca.

- Este pasaje es la entrada a Aresura. - Dije.

- Sí, ese río que atraviesa el cañón nos llevará hasta la ciudad. - Me dijo Farah. - Apresurémonos.

Continuamos galopando tan rápido como el caballo nos permitía. Ahora en mi mente sólo había un pensamiento:

"Kaileena, ya estamos cerca. Aguanta."

**Capítulo 24: La Sombra de la Traición**

Tras atravesar aquel desfiladero llegamos a lo que parecía el comienzo de la ciudad. Aún estaba en construcción. Vimos a algunos obreros construyendo casas, otros con animales o en cultivos que no daban frutos. Aquella tierra había sido duramente castigada por Ahriman, seguramente a raíz de la osadía que Kaileena tuvo. Los ciudadanos comenzaron a agitarse al vernos aparecer allí y comenzaron a rodearnos. No podíamos mostrarnos nerviosos o pensarían que tramábamos algo en su contra. Debíamos mantenernos serenos. Un par de guardias se nos acercaron portando sus lanzas, no muy agradados de nuestra visita.

- ¿Quiénes sois, extranjeros? - Preguntó uno.

- Yo soy el Príncipe de Persia, Amir. Ella es la Princesa Farah, de la India.

- ¿Persia? ¡¿No fuisteis vos quien abrió la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros?! ¿Qué queréis ahora? - Preguntó el otro, enfadado.

- Debo ver a vuestro líder, Aesma. Es urgente. - Le dije muy serio.

- ¿Aesma? ¿Por qué queréis verle?

- Eso no os interesa a vos. Es algo entre él y yo únicamente. ¡Llevadme hasta él!

Habíamos superado el primer escalón. Los guardias nos llevaron hasta Aesma. Estaba en las ruinas de la ciudad, en lo que antes era un palacio. Allí se encontraban también Saurva, su brazo derecho y más fiel amigo, y Sindra, la hechicera curandera. Sindra leía unos libros de hechizos, seguramente para recuperar la fertilidad de la tierra o reconstruir la ciudad. Aesma estaba sentado en su trono, y junto a él, Saurva, hablando con él. Este último no parecía agradado de vernos allí.

- Aesma, Señor, estos humanos desean hablar con vos. - Anunció el soldado, haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Quiénes sois? - Preguntó Saurva.

- Soy el Príncipe Amir, vengo desde Persia para … - Traté de presentarme, pero Saurva me interrumpió.

- ¿No fuisteis vos quien abrió la Urna? - Me preguntó, con mirada asesina.

- Sí … Pero eso no viene al caso. De lo que quiero hablar es de Kaileena. - En el momento en el que pronuncié su nombre, la situación cambió por completo.

- ¿¡Kaileena?! - Fue la primera palabra que oí decir a Aesma, quien se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, amenazante. - ¡¿Cómo osas pronunciar el nombre de mi hija?!

- Aesma … - No me dejaba hablar.

- ¡Déjala en paz! Ya hemos sufrido bastante. ¡Suficiente tortura es saber que Ahriman acabó con ella! ¡Deja que descanse en paz! - Me gritó al tiempo que me levantaba del suelo agarrándome por el cuello, asfixiándome.

- ¡No! ¡No la mató! ¡La envió a la Isla del Tiempo! ¡Introdujo las Arenas en su cuerpo! Eso la mantiene joven, pero si no me escucháis es posible que muera …

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! -Me preguntó enfurecido. Estaba claro que daba por sentado que Kaileena estaba muerta. Necesitaba una prueba de la vida de su hija, y la necesitaba ya.

- ¡Esta Daga! ¡La hirieron con ella! ¡Si su luz se apaga, ella … Ella morirá! - Dije, casi sin aire.

Aesma me dejó caer, quitándome la Daga de las manos. Se quedó mirándola, como sin poder creer que su hija estaba viva, pero en graves apuros. Su rostro lo decía todo. Tras observar la Daga del Tiempo unos segundos comenzó a hablar con Saurva y con Sindra, quien examinaba la Daga. Al cabo de unos minutos Saurva se fue corriendo y Aesma se dirigió a mí.

- Está bien, humano. Llévanos hasta mi hija. Saurva ha ido en busca de nuestro ejército. Haremos pagar al culpable. Ahora cuéntame que ha pasado.

- ¿Pero podréis frenar el hechizo de la Daga? - Le pregunté, preocupado.

- Sindra ha estudiado durante muchos años de su vida el mito de las Arenas. No le supondrá ningún problema evitar el hechizo. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que conoces a Kaileena? - Me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el exterior del palacio. - La Leyenda decía que las Arenas debían ser creadas a través de la muerte del ser que las contuviese. ¿Cómo … ?

- Aesma … Yo era aquel que debía haberla matado … Pero en lugar de ello la traje a Babilonia, le dije que aún estabais vivos. Lo dije que podría reunirse con su gente, pero nos atacaron en medio de una fiesta, ella estaba en los jardines, separada del resto y … alguien la hirió con la Daga. - Le expliqué, desanimado.

- Ya veo. ¿Hacia dónde debemos partir? - Me preguntó mientras montaba en su caballo. Todo su ejército estaba listo.

- Hacia Azaad. Mi familia huyó hacia allí como refugiados para alejarla del peligro. Uno de nuestros curanderos pudo frenar la herida, pero no deshacer el hechizo. Debemos apresurarnos antes de que la Daga cese de brillar.

- ¡Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos!

Y así, comenzamos el viaje de regreso. No tardaríamos mucho, era cuestión de horas que llegásemos a Azaad. Además, los caballos de los Daevas eran mucho más rápidos que el mío. De ahí que me ofrecieran uno para ir hasta allí. Podían correr el doble de espacio en el mismo tiempo.

Mientras íbamos de vuelta, Shahdee se encontraba con Kaileena, quien había despertado. Estaban en los aposentos de invitados. Shahdee, como buena amiga, trataba de ayudar a Kaileena y facilitarle todo lo que pudiese. Aunque, por desgracia, no había mucho donde ayudar, pues Kaileena apenas podía moverse. Si estaba despierta era un milagro.

- Kaileena, ¿cómo te encuentras? - Le preguntó, preocupada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre? No me quedan fuerzas … - Kaileena no pretendía ser grosera, ni mucho menos. Pero el dolor de la herida era demasiado para ella.

- No te muevas, trata de no hacer esfuerzos. Si necesitas algo, sólo pídemelo.

- Pensaba que no querías saber nada más de mí … - Le dijo.

- No fui yo la que comenzó la discusión, fueron tus celos. - Le contestó mientras destapaba con cuidado la herida. Shahdee hizo un gesto de dolor al verla. - Debes estar pasándolo muy mal.

- No lo sabes bien … - Kaileena estaba pálida y su rostro reflejaba agotamiento. - Quizás si no hubiera sido tan insistente no estaría en esta situación.

- ¿Qué? Explícame que pasó. No te entiendo.

- Ya sabes que estaba enamorada de Amir.

- Sí, por lo que me dijiste mientras discutíamos me lo figuré. ¿Pero qué pasó con él? Al llegar aquí estabais muy juntos.

- Tiene gracia … Usé un veneno para que fuera sincero, y esa noche acabó durmiendo conmigo … - Le explicó, sonriendo levemente.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Lo conseguiste?! ¡¿Y qué pasó?!

- Pues que aún así, seguía empeñado en ir en busca de Farah. Discutimos durante la fiesta. Decidió que se iría. Le conté lo del veneno. Me enfadé y me fui a caminar sola por los jardines. Fue entonces cuando me atacaron.

- Así que aún sabiendo que te quiere se negaba a admitirlo …

- Quizás esta sea otra maldición de Ahriman. La Emperatriz del Tiempo debe ser una mujer temida, no está hecha para ser amada … - Se dijo a sí misma.

- No digas tonterías. Seguro que cuando esto acabe se dará cuenta del error que cometió y te pedirá disculpas … y terminaréis juntos. Ya lo verás. - Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con unos platos de comida vacíos. - Voy a llevar esto a la cocina, enseguida vuelvo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Kaileena cerró los ojos, suspiró, y se dijo a sí misma "yo no lo veo tan claro". Poco a poco, el sueño fue venciéndola. O quizás no era el sueño, sino la falta de fuerzas … Quizás aquellos eran los últimos segundos de su vida en los que estaría consciente. Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Aún respiraba, pero era cuestión de tiempo que el hechizo de la Daga acabase de una vez por todas con ella.

Mientras Kaileena se sumergía en un último sueño, su asesino acababa de entrar a la habitación y la estaba observando, de pie junto a la cama. Algunos de vosotros quizás ya tenéis sospechas de quién era. Escuchad lo que le iba diciendo a Kaileena mientras dormía y confirmar vuestros peores temores:

"Vaya, Emperatriz, parece que vuestra vida llega a su fin … No tenéis ni idea de los males que le habéis causado a Amir con las Arenas del Tiempo, y con ello a todos los que le rodean. Por vuestra culpa el príncipe heredero al trono fue eliminado por el Dahaka, la reina fue asesinada, Persia fue invadida, la reina fue asesinada y Amir desterrado … Aunque eso último no es tan importante. Es curioso, vuestra gente ha estado viva todo este tiempo, y vos sin saberlo … ¡Qué pena! Al final tanto esfuerzo para nada. Es irónico que un ser de tan tremendo poder como lo sois vos muera por una herida hecha con una simple daga … ¿No es patético? Pero bueno, al fin tendré mi venganza y vuestra insignificante vida tocará fondo … Así las Arenas se liberarán y podré negociar con los Indios … ¡Es una pena que mi hermanito no esté aquí para veros morir!"

Efectivamente, era Kumarag. ¡Cómo pudimos ser todos tan estúpidos y no darnos cuenta de que el traidor se encontraba entre nosotros! ¡Era obvio! Kumarag odiaba a Kaileena por todo lo sucedido, quería venganza, sabía lo de las Arenas del Tiempo, y también sabía que el Visir de la India iba tras ellas. ¡Tan solo necesitaba encontrar el modo de liberar las Arenas y Shahdee se lo puso en bandeja! Pobre ilusa … Kumarag la había utilizado desde el principio. Ya me parecía extraño que se comportase así, todo era un plan para que Shahdee le dijese el punto débil de Kaileena. ¡Maldito traidor!

Shahdee, que había escuchado gran parte del discurso tras la puerta, no daba crédito a lo que oía. Quería correr en busca de ayuda, pero sus piernas no se movían. Estaba asustada, aterrorizada, el asesino de Kaileena estaba a solas con ella, dentro de la habitación … ¡Y Kaileena inconsciente y sin posibilidad de defenderse! Estaba sentenciada. Multitud de pensamientos se cruzaban en su mente: el hecho de que Kumarag nos había traicionado a todos, que quería matar a Kaileena y estaba dentro con ella, la dura realidad de que la había engañado para averiguar la debilidad de Kaileena … Eran demasiadas cosas, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Le faltaba el aire, se había deslizado pared abajo hasta sentarse en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. El miedo recorría su cuerpo. No era capaz de moverse.

De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La puerta se estaba abriendo. Kumarag la había descubierto espiándole.

**Capítulo 25: La Venganza de Kumarag. Un Asesino sin Piedad. **

Shahdee alzó la vista para ver a Kumarag asomado por el marco de la puerta, sonriendo malévolamente. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Kumarag iba a ir a por ella para silenciar su voz y evitar que se supiese que él era el traidor.

- ¡Vaya, Shahdee! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡No te acerques a mí! - Le ordenó, echándose hacia atrás. Trataba de levantarse, pero le temblaban las piernas. Era incapaz de ponerse en pie.

- Vamos, Shahdee. No vas a quedarte ahí tirada … - Le dijo, acercándose.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡¡Tú has herido a Kaileena!! ¡Eres un asesino! - Le gritó.

- Vaya, qué situación más incómoda. Pensaba dejarte ir y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero si has descubierto mi plan … tendré que acabar contigo también.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Me has utilizado sólo para averiguar su punto débil!

- Sí, eras sólo una herramienta para mí … y ahora ha llegado el momento de librarme de ti para siempre.

Shahdee estaba llorando. Creía haber encontrado el amor en Kumarag, pero éste sólo la había usado para poder llegar hasta Kaileena y así matarla. Ahora que lo había descubierto, Kumarag no la dejaría seguir con vida. Shahdee siguió arrastrándose hasta que consiguió ponerse de pie. Dio varios pasos atrás para alejarse de Kumarag, que se acercaba a ella, daga en mano. Trató de esquivarlo y salir corriendo por el otro lado del pasillo, pero al pasar por su izquierda, Kumarag la agarró del brazo. Shahdee forcejeaba con él para evitar ser asesinada.

Mientras tanto, yo acababa de llegar a Azaad con los Farah y los Daevas. Mi Padre, el Sultán y el Anciano habían venido a recibirnos. El ejército Daeva se quedó esperando en la entrada del Palacio, dentro de las murallas. Aesma, Saurva y Sindra entraron con nosotros para ir a ver a Kaileena. El brillo de la Daga del Tiempo cada vez era más tenue, lo que indicaba que casi había absorbido todo el poder de las Arenas de Kaileena … y que a ésta le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Kaileena? - Le pregunté al Anciano mientras recorríamos los pasillos de Palacio.

- La última vez que estuve con ella estaba consciente. Shahdee no me ha avisado de ningún problema, así que debe estar bien. - Me explicó.

- Mira, ahí está, con Kumarag. - Señaló mi Padre.

Shahdee estaba dándonos la espalda y frente a ella, Kumarag. Creíamos que estaban hablando, pero de pronto, vimos a Shahdee caer de rodillas al suelo y a Kumarag sosteniendo una daga manchada de sangre. La miraba indiferente a lo que acababa de hacer. Alzó lentamente la vista hacia nosotros, sonriendo.

- ¡Kumarag! ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! - Mi Padre no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- ¡Acabas de matar a Shahdee! ¡¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza o qué?! - No podía creerlo.

- Vaya, los que faltaban. Parece que voy a tener que matar a más personas de las que pensaba … En fin. - Dijo, tan contento.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú atacaste a Kaileena! ¡Maldito seas! - Le grité con ira al tiempo que corría hacia él para atacarle.

- ¡Guardias! ¡Detened a Kumarag, rápido! - Ordenó mi Padre.

Los soldados de los alrededores llegaron antes de que yo pudiera alcanzar la posición de mi hermano, ¡pero nos atacaron a nosotros! Kumarag había reemplazado a todos los soldados que nos habían acompañado por soldados de la India.

- ¡Son los soldados del Visir! - Gritó Farah.

- Vamos a tener que luchar … - Murmuró Saurva.

Entonces comenzó la batalla. Farah, el Anciano y Sindra atendían a Shahdee, que yacía en el suelo. Por suerte la puñalada no había alcanzado ningún órgano vital, y podría salvarse. El sultán no sabía que hacer. No era un buen espadachín, y no sabía cómo ayudar al Anciano con Shahdee. Mi Padre luchaba junto a Saurva y Aesma contra los soldados. Éstos habían sido bien entrenados, y no era la primera vez que luchaban contra Daevas. Sabían esquivar los ataques de Aesma y Saurva. Pero poco a poco irían cayendo. Yo luchaba con Kumarag. No comprendía por qué había hecho todo esto. Exigía saberlo.

- ¡Eres un traidor! - Le dije.

- No he sido yo quien ha traído al enemigo a casa …

- ¡Kaileena no es el enemigo!

- ¡Ella contiene las Arenas del Tiempo y las Arenas son lo que te llevó a ser perseguido por el Dahaka! Por su culpa Bazag murió, y luego nuestra Madre siguió su camino. ¡Para mi ella es el enemigo!

- ¡¿Vas a culparla de algo que no ha hecho?!

No podía creer que tuviera la desfachatez de echarle la culpa a ella de lo que había provocado yo. Al fin y al cabo yo había matado a Kaileena la vez anterior, yo había creado las Arenas que luego abrí … Todo era culpa mía. Pero aún quedaba lo peor por llegar.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido traicionarnos así?! - Le pregunté mientras luchaba con él.

- Cuando Darius me propuso ir a la Isla para hablar con Kaileena me negaba a ir, pero no tardé en saber que había un hombre interesado en conseguir las Arenas, y que estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera. Hice un trato con él: si le conseguía las Arenas el me daría el poder de controlar el Reino de la India. ¡Así se acabarían las guerras con ellos! Así que fui a la Isla. Pensaba secuestrar a Kaileena, pero cuando vi que Shahdee era un buen partido para mí decidí acercarme a ella para que me contase su punto débil. ¡Menuda Emperatriz invencible!¡Una simple daga puede acabar con su patética existencia!

- ¡¿Te has aliado con el Visir de la India?! ¡¡¡Eres un cobarde!!!

En ese momento perdí el control. Arremetí contra mi hermano y lo empujé contra una ventana. Ambos caímos al balcón del piso inferior. La caída había sido muy brusca y ambos nos encontrábamos tirados en el suelo. Varios soldados del Sultán vieron la escena y corrieron a ver qué pasaba. Desde el piso superior, el Sultán les ordenó arrestar a Kumarag, quien estaba inconsciente. Me levanté dolorido mientras Aesma descendía por las paredes para comprobar si estaba bien.

- ¡Muchacho! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me preguntó.

- Me duele el brazo, pero estoy bien …- Le respondí dolorido.- ¿Dónde está la Daga?

Aesma cogió la Daga y me la entregó. Al verla, vi que su brillo se había desvanecido. El único brillo que tenía era el de las Arenas que contenía en sus depósitos. Me quedé helado. Miré a Aesma con expresión de temor. No necesité decirle nada, ambos temíamos lo peor.

**Capítulo 26: "Pero cuando te des cuenta de tu error, ya será demasiado tarde y me habrás perdido para siempre …"**

Corrimos hacia los aposentos en los que Kaileena descansaba. Abrí la puerta de un tirón. El corazón me latía apresuradamente, estaba asustado de lo que podría encontrarme al otro lado de la puerta. Allí estaba ella, tumbada en la cama, los ojos cerrados. Miré a los demás, que estaban tras de mí. Me acerqué y me senté en el borde de la cama, mientras los demás observaban a mi alrededor.

- ¿Kaileena? ¿Estás … bien? - Le pregunté, esperando que abriese los ojos al oír mi voz. - Kai … Kaileena.

- ¿Está … Está …? - Aesma no era capaz de terminar la frase.

Kaileena no respiraba, estaba muerta. Había llegado tarde, había fallado. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes … Pero ya era tarde. Entonces recordé` las palabras que me dijo cuando discutimos, antes de irse: " Pero cuando te des cuenta de tu error, ya será demasiado tarde y me habrás perdido para siempre". A esto se refería. Lo había visto venir, lo sabía perfectamente … y aún así me lo ocultó. Las lágrimas ya me asomaban por los ojos mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara. A mis espaldas todo era tristeza. Todos se lamentaban. De pronto, Sindra me arrebató la Daga de la mano y me echó a un lado.

- Sindra, ¿qué hacéis? - Le pregunté, desanimado.

- Puede que aún no sea demasiado tarde, quizás pueda devolverle parte del poder de las Arenas. No todo, pero si el justo para que sobreviva y se recupere poco a poco. - Me explicaba mientras se preparaba para conjurar algún tipo de hechizo.

- Sindra, ¿de verdad crees que podrías hacer eso? - Le preguntó Aesma, lleno de esperanza.

- Es posible, apartaos.

Todos se alejaron unos pasos, excepto yo, que seguía junto a Kaileena, sujetándole la mano. Sindra comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo. La Daga comenzó a brillar, y con ella Kaileena. Pasaron unos segundos y … ¡Milagro! Kaileena estaba respirando, con dificultad, pero ¡respiraba! Había vuelto a la vida. Estaba eufórico. Sin embargo mi alegría era sólo pasajera, pues cuando me disponía a abrazarla, Aesma la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Esperad! ¿Adónde vais? - Le pregunté confuso.

- Regreso a Aresura con mi hija. - Me contestó fríamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! No podéis llevárosla. Ella … - Buscaba excusas para que la dejaran allí conmigo. - Ella está débil. ¡Podría no sobrevivir al viaje!

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir. - Me respondió, sujetando en sus brazos a su hija, que estaba inconsciente, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba.

- ¡¿Pero por qué queréis alejarla de mí?! - Le pregunté, ya indignado.

- ¡Porque tú eres el responsable de su estado! ¡Tú la sacaste de la Isla! Si esto ha ocurrido, ha sido porque has provocado la ira de los Dioses de las Arenas. - Me dijo, encarándose ante mí. - Así que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Ya ha sufrido bastante.

Con esas palabras Aesma se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando. Saurva y Sindra le siguieron. Me había quedado sin palabras. Aesma acababa de culparme de todo lo ocurrido. Y no sólo eso, sino que me había prohibido verla. ¡Quería alejarla de mí! Desde el balcón pude ver como Aesma colocaba a Kaileena en el interior del carro. Luego se subió él y todos los Daevas comenzaron su camino de regreso a Aresura. Creedme que quise detenerles, pero sabía que no sería capaz de persuadir a Aesma, y que mi familia no me permitiría ir a buscarles. Las palabras de Kaileena resonaban aún en mis oídos. Duras palabras que se clavaban como dagas en mi corazón. Allá iba, dormida dentro de un carro, la mujer a la que amaba y a la cual hice tanto daño …

Respecto a Kumarag, os puedo decir que fue condenado por traición e intento de asesinato, por lo cuál fue encerrado en la prisión. Pasaría muchos años allí. Shahdee se recuperó de sus heridas físicas, ya que su corazón había sido destrozado. La pobre guarda espaldas se echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido. Todos intentamos arroparla, pero al igual que yo, ahora en su interior había un vacío que nadie podría llenar.

Pocas semanas después llegaron noticias de Kaileena, pero hubiera sido mejor no haber sabido nada de ella. Mi Padre me mandó llamar. Cuando llegué al Salón del Trono todos estaban allí. Aquello era desconcertante. ¿Por qué habían venido todos? Me di cuenta de que estaban muy serios. Algo no iba bien.

- Amir, esta carta llegó hace un rato procedente de Aresura. - Me dijo mi Padre mientras me daba la carta.

Conforme leía su contenido mi cara iba cambiando más y más. Mis peores temores se habían confirmado. Kaileena no había sobrevivido al viaje. Había muerto. No podía creerlo. No quería creer que estaba muerta. De pronto las piernas me fallaron y me hinqué de rodillas en el suelo, llorando por su pérdida. Todos se sentían tristes por la muerte de Kaileena, pero a quienes nos afectó mas fue a Shahdee y a mí. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido su única y mejor amiga, y yo el único hombre que la llegó a amar de verdad.

**Epílogo**

¿Kaileena … muerta? Seguro que pocos habrán creído semejante patraña. Yo por desgracia sí. Mientras todos llorábamos su pérdida, ella despertaba a kilómetros de Babilonia, en aquel pequeño carro. Al abrir los ojos pudo distinguir la figura de su Padre, Aesma.

- ¿Padre?- Preguntó ella, confusa y desorientada.

- Kaileena … - Le dijo él mientras le acariciaba la cara. - ¿Estás bien?

- Eso creo … ¿Dónde … Dónde estoy?

- En un carro, de regreso a Aresura. - Le contestó él, dulcemente.

- ¿Aresura? Pero … ¿Y Amir?

- ¿Amir?

- Sí, el Príncipe de Persia. Le mandé con la Daga a que fuera a buscaros. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?

- Ah … Ese joven … Verás hija … El Príncipe … no sobrevivió. Cuando fuimos con él a Babilonia descubrimos quién te atacó, era su hermano Kumarag. Se enfrentó a él … pero en un ataque de irá arremetió contra él y ambos cayeron por la ventana.

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso?! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo tener la sangre fría de contarle semejante cosa a su propia hija y decirle que el hombre al que amaba estaba muerto?! Ese desgraciado desagradecido … ¡Si se ha reencontrado con su hija ha sido gracias a mí! Nos había mentido a ambos … ¡¿Pero por qué?! Por desgracia aún tardaríamos mucho en averiguar por qué lo hizo. Pero para Kaileena aquella noticia era el fin del mundo.

- ¿Mu … Muerto? No … No puede ser … - Dijo, incorporándose y con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡¡No!! ¡Amir no puede estar muerto! No después de todo lo que ha pasado …

Kaileena lloraba en los fuertes brazos de su padre, quien intentaba consolarla frente a aquella mentira la cuál se cobraría sus consecuencias más adelante.

Pasaron los días, y la desolación era lo único que llenaba mi corazón y el de Kaileena. Ella en Aresura, yo en Babilonia, ambos creyendo que el otro había muerto. Muchas veces se me pasó por la cabeza la idea del suicidio, pero aquella sería una actitud cobarde. En el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que Kaileena continuaba con vida, al igual que ella pensaba lo mismo respecto a mí. Ambos mirábamos en dirección al reino del otro desde la ventana, esperando el día en el que nos volviésemos a encontrar, aunque fuera en el otro mundo …

Continuará …


End file.
